


Sharing Devotion

by nuuuge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Family Fluff, Good brother Oikawa, Homesickness, M/M, Mating Bond, No Beta, Oikawa and Kageyama are siblings, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Prince Kageyama Tobio, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Scenting, Self-Indulgent, Slow To Update, True Mates, until I finish my Thesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Oikawa Tooru has to find an Alpha so he can be declared the rightful King of Kitagawa Daiichi. Yet it is his younger half-brother Kageyama Tobio who seems to be the one who ends up mated after the mating ball.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 201
Kudos: 709





	1. EINS

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just furthering my Omega Kageyama Agenda.... 
> 
> Hope this is alright. This idea was just swimming in my head all morning while I was suffering from the worst period cramps I've had in months. So I had to write this down. It's almost 4am so please excuse any mistakes!! 
> 
> This is also super self-indulgent so if anyone is OOC I'm sorry!! 
> 
> **Comments** and any feedback is always welcome :) 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)

He couldn’t control the heartbreaking sobs ripping through his body. This wasn’t right. This was so wrong. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He wasn’t supposed to lose everything in such a short amount of time. 

Tobio couldn’t stop from whimpering, kneeling on the hard tile floor of his room. His whole body ached. He hadn’t gotten a single minute of decent sleep within the last few days. He was exhausted. He felt it in his bones. 

“Tobio-chan…” A knock at the door made the young boy flinch and return to reality. 

He knew he had to get up. He had to look presentable - like a strong and persevering Omega. He couldn’t show weakness, especially not during such dire times. 

Another knock and Tobio finally managed to get off the floor, shuffling towards the large entrance into his chambers. He desperately wiped at his eyes, hoping to hide some evidence, though he knew it was impossible to try and play off his red, swollen eyes. 

Tobio turned the lock and the doors burst open. 

His older half-brother, Oikawa Tooru, burst through the entrance, dressed in the finest clothes he had. A thick, satin cloak hung over his shoulders, the heavy burden it signified weighing the tall, beautiful Omega down. 

“You need to get ready Tobio.” Tooru exclaimed, eyes wild, “I know this is hard. I know this is the last thing you want to be doing right now, but we need to stay strong, even if it is just a front.” The older Omega’s hands moved wildly with each word. 

Tobio knew that his brother was right. He knew that Tooru had it far worse than him as well. He was the older brother, the one chosen to take the throne. Tooru would have to take a job he thought would only be his within the coming ten or even twenty years. 

Tooru was the one who had to find an Alpha, someone who could reign alongside him. He had to be careful with his choice, so he wouldn’t piss off any of the other kingdoms. Tooru had the world thrust onto his thin shoulders within a single night. 

“I’m sorry.” Tobio muttered, wiping at his eyes once more, wincing at how raw the skin felt. 

“No… I’m sorry. I’m sorry that we haven’t even gotten a chance to mourn.” Tooru sighed, biting his lip as he pulled the slightly shorter dark-haired Omega into his arms. 

Growing up Tooru and Tobio had been at one another's throat constantly. They competed for everything. Who could run faster, who could hit harder, who could jump further. Everything was a tournament. The simplest of tasks had turned into full-blown war. 

Their father, a wonderful and strong Omega had encouraged their small competitions, stating that it would lead them to become willful Omega’s who could one day lead their country. He had raised them with love and care, but also knew that both his kids would one day need to be strong and independent, if it was at their own court, or that of another country as a consort. 

Tobio whimpered as he moved towards his closet. He knew some of the Beta maids had laid out his outfit earlier on in the day, but the mere sight of the white button up shirt, the fancy vest and the expensive silver buttons just caused him to burst into tears all over again. 

“I will call Tadashi to help you dress.” Tooru stated, “I need you to be ready within the hour. The crowning will take place as planned and I do not wish for my only family left to be late.” 

The doors fell shut as Tooru left. Tobio sat down on the large stool, eyes trained on the suit he would be wearing. He could tell it was tailored to fit him perfectly, like everything else he had in the large closet. He should be thankful that he didn’t have to wear a dress like Omega’s in others kingdoms had to. 

The Kingdom of Kitagawa Daiichi had always been ruled by an Omega King or Queen. It was one of the rare kingdoms to do so, but they saw each secondary gender as equal. A heat did not hinder a ruler, that was their belief and Tobio had thanked the stars millions of times that he’d been born in Kitagawa instead of another kingdom where he might not have been presented with so many opportunities. 

Tadashi showed up a bit later, the smaller Beta smiled sadly. His eyes were also red rimmed. He’d probably also been crying. Most people in Kitagawa Daiichi had been mourning the loss of their beloved King… of Tobio’s father. 

“Are you alright?” The Beta asked Tobio softly, helping him dress, making sure not a single wrinkle ruined the outfit. 

“No.” For once Tobio was honest, “I don’t think I’ll be alright for a while.” He added on. 

Tadashi managed to make Tobio look presentable within the hour, his red cheeks and eyes hidden underneath pounds of makeup. Tadashi even cut some of Tobio’s unruly strands of hair to keep it out of his large blue eyes. 

Tobio rushed through the empty castle floors, his guards and Tadashi hot on his heels. He had to be at the church hall to make it for the crowning of his brother. The new king of Kitagawa Daiichi. 

“Don’t trip and dirty the outfit Tadashi worked so hard on.” Yuutarou, head of Tobio’s personal guard, groaned. 

Thankfully they made it just in time. Tooru was waiting in front of the huge entrance gate of the church. He looked like a true king. The pressed, black and gold uniform. The large red cape he’d been hauling around earlier as well. A large sword hung at his side, his boots shining brightly in the light of the sun. 

“Brother…” Tobio whispered, looking the older up and down, “You’re… you’ll make an amazing king. Dad will be proud.” 

Tooru looked at his younger brother and nodded. His eyes swam with unshed tears at the younger boys’ words. He desperately wished to pull Tobio into his arms, to hold him close and thank him… thank him for still being there. He was the only one he still had left. 

The crowning ceremony was long. 

Tooru had to enter the large hall, Tobio following steps behind him, carrying the large ceremonial crown on a red satin pillow. Tooru’s personal guard Matsukawa was carrying the holy scepter bestowed upon every king of Kitagawa Daiichi, while Hanamaki, Tooru’s trusted advisor, was holding the holy Globus Cruciger, to signify the kingdom. 

Tobio blacked out for most of the ceremony. He knelt when he had to, stood when he was asked to, brought the crown to the cardinal who had been speaking and preaching away. It was all a blur. 

Tobio had always imagined that Tooru’s crowning would be a joyous occasion. He always imagined their father handing the crown over to Tooru, old and greying with laugh wrinkles around his eyes. Never in his wildest dreams had Tobio thought that their father wouldn’t be there to see his oldest take the throne. 

Eventually the ceremony ended, Tooru making his way towards the large throne which had been moved from the throne room to the church for this occasion. He would sit on the large red throne, crown on his head, scepter in his right hand and Globus Cruciger in the other. 

“All hail Oikawa Tooru, new king of Kitagawa Daiichi!” The priest stated once Tooru had sat down, back ramrod straight, eyes hard as rock as he stared at the crowd of noblemen and researchers of their country. 

Tobio looked up at his brother, immediately kneeling before him, signifying his loyalty to the new king. 

Everyone else followed his lead. 

Oikawa Tooru was the new crowned king. He was the leader of Kitagawa Daiichi and not a single person cheered. Everyone was far too stricken with grief to truly understand what had happened within the last fourty-eight hours. 

The ceremony finished and everyone moved to the main hall for the royal banquet. 

Tobio felt like he was moving on auto-pilot. Each person he saw made him remember his father in some form and shape, which in turn made him want to break down and burst into tears. He had never even imagined that he’d have to live without his father one day. 

Tobio was about to sit at his usual seat, the left of the king, but Tooru shook his head, “Until I have an Alpha you’ll be at my right side.” He stated. 

The right seat had been Tooru’s at their fathers’ side. It felt odd sitting on it. Tobio had never imagined that he would be using it. He’d always thought that once Tooru became king he’d have an Alpha to rule with him. 

The first set of order for Tooru would seem to be to find a suitor… but that could wait, at least until they would finally have time to mourn the passing of the previous king. At least Tobio hoped so. Tooru was in no state of mind to find an Alpha. 

Weeks passed and Tobio did not see his brother anymore. Tooru had been swept up into the busy castle life, moving from meeting to meeting. Tobio doubted his brother even had time to sleep properly. 

He caught glimpses of him every once in a while, rushing from one room to the next, every single time with a different group of people around him, talking wildly, discussing treaties and potential threats. 

Tobio couldn’t help and let out a sigh of relief. He couldn’t imagine having to do all that. He wasn’t half as smart as Tooru, nor as strong mentally. He would have broken down and cried. 

Tobio much preferred to go out, take care of the horses in the stables, or even go to the training grounds with Kindaichi or Kunimi and spar. Tobio thrived in anything physical, using his thin frame to his advantage, speed being his strongest asset while fighting. 

It was during one of those practice sessions that Tobio was called to his brothers’ court. 

Tobio felt ashamed in his sweaty, smelly dress, but it seemed urgent so he hurried along with the Beta who had been tasked with getting him. 

Tooru was in his personal library, looking over papers, signing in various spots. He looked tired. His eyes were sunken, hair flat and lifeless almost. He didn’t look like the older brother Tobio had grown up with. 

“You called for me?” Tobio asked, bowing respectfully. 

“Don’t bow to me Tobio-chan.” Tooru rolled his eyes, waving at his brother dismissively, “I am sick of everyone trying to be overly friendly at all times. Please don’t become one of them.” 

Tobio merely nodded, “Alright.”

“I called you here to tell you that we will be hosting a ball in the coming weeks.” Tooru explained, “I’ve sent invitations to all kingdoms to invite their royal Alpha’s… my mating ball.” 

Tobio gasped. He’d completely forgotten about Tooru having to find an Alpha. He had hoped that somehow this old tradition wouldn’t be needed, that Tooru could run the country on his own, but it seemed the more traditional members of the court-council had insisted on it and would force Tooru to find a reliable Alpha to rule with. 

“The guests will be arriving before the ball, and I need you to help Hanamaki with getting everyone settled. I know you hate court business, but this is going to be quite a lot of people and you know the chambers better than anyone. You know which kingdoms Alpha’s cannot be placed near one another and so forth.” Toory explained, trailing off. 

Tobio nodded, “Of course I’ll help.” 

The older smiled, “Thank you.” 

“Is there a list of who will be attending? I can see to prepare rooms beforehand and assign everything so that we have the least amount of friction possible… Is there… is there anyone difficult whom you’ve invited?” Tobio asked curiously. 

He could imagine the fights and arguments between certain Alpha’s already. Not all kingdoms were peaceful, some thrived on war and certain borders had never been safe. Tobio felt pity rise in his chest, thinking of the people who lived in these constant war zones. 

“Date Tech and Kamomedai… I think they have had some bad blood ever since Kamomedai sent an assassin to try and kill Date Tech’s precious princess…” Tooru paused, looking over the paper before him, ”Johzenji and Shiratorizawa… though Shiratorizawa is basically at war with everyone and anyone. I doubt they will send anyone from their delegation.” 

Tobio nodded, “Alright… when you have the finished list I will go over it with Hanamaki-san and arrange for everything.” Tobio smiled, “And Tooru?” The younger Omega paused, “Please take care of yourself. You look awful.” 

“That coming from you is grand. Please take a shower I can smell your stink all the way from over here.” Tooru stated through a smile, holding his nose closed to make sure Tobio understood that he should go and wash up. 

A week later Tobio and Hanamaki met up in the gardens, sitting under a flower canopy, drinking warm tea and going over all the Alpha’s who would be attending. 

Tobio felt slightly overwhelmed at the sight of all the names and kingdoms. He was glad that Hanamaki was helping him, the older Beta a steady and comforting presence beside him, nudging Tobio in the right direction when it was obvious that he was getting overwhelmed by everything. 

“Aoba Johsai is sending Iwaizumi-san?” Tobio couldn’t hold back a smile, remembering the times that the older had visited their kingdom when they’d been kids. He had fought with Tooru more than anyone Tobio had ever seen. Some of their altercations even becoming physical, but Tobio had always thought that they’d look good together… 

Well Iwaizumi was a fourth-born Alpha, his three older siblings all Alpha’s as well so he wasn’t likely to rule over Aoba Johsai. It would make sense for them to send him to court Tooru and potentially move to Kitagawa Daiichi. 

“I think we should have his room close to the royal quarters… I have a good feeling about him.” Tobio mused and Hanamaki also agreed, knowing smile playing on his lips. 

Inarizaki was sending both twins, their Omega and Alpha sons. Tobio had only heard of how obnoxious they were. He moved their rooms to a whole other floor and far away from Itachiyama to avoid any conflict, since the two kingdoms had a bloody history. 

It was when Tobio landed on the confirmation from Shiratorizawa that he gasped. Shiratorizawa was a large northern country. Kitagawa Daiichi had never been particularly close to them, since Shiratorizawa did not offer for easy trade with their harsh mountainous and cold landscape. It was said that their king lived in a castle of ice. 

Tobio shuddered at the mere thought of living within a cold castle. He was blessed to have grown up near the warm ocean breeze in Kitagawa Daiichi. Snow was something he’d only ever dreamed of, but never truly touched. All Tobio knew was that it was cold and turned into water if warmed up. 

Shiratorizawa was a fierce and proud kingdom, constantly at war with just about anyone. They were a clan of fighters. Tobio had even heard some of the more snobby nobles within their country refer to them as savages. 

“I guess we put them on the ground floor? Away from Johzenji, Aoba Johsai and Karasuno.” Hanamaki sighed, “I guess their winters have been harsher… for them to resort to diplomacy.” 

Tobio chuckled at the others’ statement, agreeing with it and preparing the list for the housemaids who would have to prepare all the rooms for their guests. It was tedious work, each kingdom needing specific details done to feel as comfortable as possible during their stay. 

All the representatives and their personal guards began trickling in within the upcoming week. Tobio and Hanamaki were prepared at the gates to meet all of the guests and show them to their chambers. It was tedious and more annoying than anything else, but Tobio was glad that he could somehow help his brother. 

Tooru was getting at least a few hours of sleep and didn’t look as exhausted as before. He was still thinner than before and Tobio wished he could somehow force his older brother to eat with him in the evenings… 

The first to arrive was the delegation of Karasuno. King Daichi and his mate Sugawara had sent one of their nobles, a short red headed Alpha by the name of Hinata Shoyo. He was especially loud and seemed to be in awe at just about anything and everything within the castle walls. 

A day later the delegation of Nekoma arrived. A wild looking Alpha by the name of Taketora Yamamoto was their candidate. He seemed to hit it off with Hinata Shoyo’s personal guard right away. 

More people arrived and Tobio almost couldn’t keep up with everyone. At some point he had to split his duties with Hanamaki since people just seemed to be flooding the castle at the same time. This meant that he had to miss Iwaizumi Hajime’s entrance, though he was sure that Tooru was hiding somewhere to see the other. He also missed Inarizaki and Shiratorizawa arriving. 

Thankfully all the chambers were to the various nobles and royals liking. Tobio wouldn’t have known what to do if anyone had had any complaints. He was glad that at least some of the ‘Omega’ training he’d endured as a child seemed to have been helpful. 

“We’ve decided on a dress in the colours of Kitagawa Daiichi.” Tadashi told Tobio the morning of the mating reception. 

“I’m not wearing a dress.” Tobio glared, “Who do you think I am?” 

“You’re the second Omega of Kitagawa Daiichi… as such you have to appeal to the Alpha’s here. They will report back to their kingdoms, therefore you have to make a good first impression.” Tadashi explained. He sounded exasperated, probably having practiced this speech in the mirror all morning. Everyone knew that Tobio hated the way other Omega’s in kingdoms had to dress. 

“I won’t be able to breathe.” Tobio glared at the tight bodice. He saw the thread which would be tied at the front and the pure sight took his breath away. He hated it. 

“You’ll survive. You should be happy you won’t have to wear the frilly piece of garment which has been chosen for Oikawa-san.” Tobio’s attendant laughed. 

The Omega sighed, knowing he couldn’t get out of this mess. He knew he would have to somehow squeeze into this multi-piece torture device. He knew this night would be pure torture. 

Tadashi and some of Tobio’s other attendants got to work, forcing copious amounts of makeup onto his pale face, brushing his hair and cutting a few wayward strands to frame his face. He was bathed in perfume, he could barely smell his own Omega scent of summer rainfall under all that flower-perfume he was drenched in. 

Eventually it came time to force Tobio into the blue and white dress. 

It took four attendants to get Tobio into the garment. He could barely breathe, just as he’d expected, and couldn’t so much as bend a few centimeters forward, the tight bodice digging into his skin, cutting off precious blood flow as well as air. 

“This is torture.” Tobio let out a breathy complaint glaring at his reflection. 

There stood an Omega he didn’t recognize. The reflection showed a young and feminine Omega. For once his curves were evident, something he usually hid under longer shirts and with wide pants. His unruly hair was brushed and smoothed to the side, exposing his forehead. Large blue eyes stared straight at him, capturing his attention. He always forgot just how big they really were… they took up so much space on his face and without his bangs he felt slightly exposed. 

“You look breathtaking.” Tadashi gasped, “You’ll catch someone’s eye I just know it!” He smiled proudly. 

“Whoever it is they better not expect this type of getup every day of our married life.” Tobio grumbled, lips forming his usual resting frown. 

“Well just so you know I’ve set my money on Hinata Shoyo. The way you and that Alpha have been arguing just screams ‘potential mate’.” 

“Can’t believe you guys are betting on the royalty you work for.” Tobio rolled his eyes and turned away from the mirror, unable to look at that alien Kageyama Tobio any longer. 

He almost tripped over the bottom of the dress but quickly grabbed the front, lifting it slightly off the ground while he took one step before another. 

Tobio almost burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of his older brother. Tooru was just as unaccustomed to the fancy and frilly dresses most other kingdoms dressed their Omega’s in and his garment was ten times worse than the sleek blue and white dress Tobio had been forced into. 

Tooru had a large choker around his neck, stopping the Omega from turning his head. The shoulders were puffed up obscuring his view. He also seemed to have three extra layers in the skirt, making it look even more wide and puffy than the one Tobio was wearing. 

“Not a word out of you Tobio-chan.” Tooru growled, voice menacing. 

Tobio chuckled, catching an amused look from Matsukawa who was sporting a red hand-print on his left cheek. A warning for anyone who dared to make a comment on the wonderful dress of Oikawa Tooru. 

“The guests have all made it to the reception hall.” An attendant came to the brothers’ shared quarter. He looked between Tobio and Tooru who seemed to be equally struggling to get air. 

“Oikawa-sama you will go first, Kageyama-sama will join you within the hour.” Hanamaki explained, “You are to meet and mingle with the potential mates before any other Omega’s come.” He told the other who seemed to have forgotten how these things worked in his panic. 

Tooru left and Tobio was alone in the room. Yuutarou and Kunimi were on guard duty and had to be around the reception hall while Tadashi was sent to help in the kitchen with refreshments. None of Tooru’s attendants waited for Tobio and left him alone in the room, making him stand and wait all alone… 

God damnit, he couldn’t even sit down in this torture dress. This wasn’t normal. Nobody could wear something like this every single day. Tobio wanted to take a deep breath, tried to stretch the fabric, but it didn’t give and the more time passed the more panicked and anxious he seemed to feel. 

Sweat ran down his neck, a cold shiver running through him. 

He wished his father was here. His father would sit in this room with him. The previous King would have had reassuring words for Tobio, encouraged him that this wouldn’t be as bad as he was making it out to be. His father… he knew which words to use and knew how to calm the anxious Omega down no matter what. 

Tobio smiled sadly, looking around. It had been a few months since the passing of their father, but he still felt terribly sad whenever he thought of him. 

Tobio’s Alpha father had died when Tobio was still a babe suckling on his Alpha fathers’ milk. He’d never known his Alpha father. Tooru’s Alpha mother had also passed away when he was no more than one-year-old having died in battle. 

Tobio shuddered. He’d only ever had his Omega father. He’d been the rock keeping Tobio confident and strong. 

Before Tobio could have a full blown anxiety attack, someone came into the room, telling him that it was time for Tobio to go to the ball as well. That Tooru had met every single Alpha there and introduced himself. 

Tobio sighed in relief. At least he wasn’t alone anymore. It was dangerous for him to be alone with his thoughts for too long. He usually ended up crying and asking for his father, his death still affecting him even months later. 

Tobio made it to the large reception hall, making sure not to trip over his own two feet, holding the dress up. He felt lightheaded as he neared the ballroom, head a little fuzzy. The lack of oxygen really wasn’t healthy. 

He felt another bead of sweat run down his neck, just as the door to the reception hall opened. Tobio took a step inside, eyes near the door turning to stare at him. It was a rare sight to see the second prince of Kitagawa Daiichi in such a state of dress. 

Tobio caught sight of Hinata Shoyo right away. He was talking to the representative of Fukurodani and Nekoma, but the three had turned to stare at Tobio, eyes bulging at the sight of such a beautiful Omega. 

Tooru was the sun of Kitagawa Daiichi and Tobio was the moon. Tooru was bright and beautiful with his easy smiles and lighthearted laughter. Tobio wasn’t bright like his brother, rather subdued and quiet, but that brought its own beauty with it. A beauty the Omega had never acknowledged though. 

Another step and Tobio felt his stomach churn. He hated how many people were staring at him as though he was some slab of meat. He was a strong and confident Omega of Kitagawa Daiichi. He didn’t need any Alpha, especially block heads like some of the ones who were here. 

He looked around, hoping to see Tooru somewhere, but his brother must have been hiding somewhere else, because all Tobio saw were a bunch of royal and noble Alpha’s who seemed that Tobio entering was the most interesting thing at that moment. 

Tobio took a deep breath, hoping it would calm him down, but he only felt his stomach clench tightly and uncomfortably. Sweat built at the nape of his neck and the temperature in the room seemed to rise with every breath Tobio took. 

His nerves really were getting the better of him. 

He didn’t even realize he was moving. He was going towards the large balcony doors, almost as though he was on autopilot. As the younger brother of the king of Kitagawa Daiichi, Tobio was supposed to smile and greet all the guests, but something within himself was leading the Omega towards the balcony, ignoring all the other Alpha’s around. 

Finally, he caught sight of his brother who was smiling brightly at none other than Hajime Iwaizumi. The two looked good together. Tooru was a few centimeters taller, but far leaner and curvier. Iwaizumi looked completely and utterly enamoured with the other, much like he’d seemed when they were younger. 

Before Tobio could change course and go over to his brother, something caught his attention once more. The same invisible force that had made him ignore everyone and everything around him and made him rush forward towards the open door to the cool air of the balcony. 

Maybe it would help Tobio calm down. All those strong Alpha scents on top of one another surely weren’t good for a young Omega like himself. Sure he’d practiced the art of sword fighting with Alpha’s but this was a whole different ball game than a few soldiers out in the field. 

A cough escaped Tobio’s lips as he stumbled out, hand gripping the frame of the door tightly to keep from falling over. The fresh night air felt amazing against his hot skin. He felt sick and sweaty and wanted nothing more than to get rid of this tight, disgusting dress constricting his movement and airways. 

Tobio groaned, wiping at his sweaty neck, only for his skin to feel even hotter and produce more moisture. He felt clammy, his stomach turning over, almost like that time he’d eaten that old lobster and had been confined to the washroom for a whole day after that. 

He shuddered, closing his eyes, hoping to calm himself. Everything seemed to spin, the only thing keeping him upright being his tight grip on the doorframe. 

That was when it finally hit him. He finally managed to concentrate on what the invisible pull was. It was a scent. Something he’d never smelled before… something which seemed to freeze inside his nose, linger there. He didn’t know what it was, but something inside Tobio had told him that it was the greatest thing he’d ever scented. 

He focused on the cool, breezy scent, almost sniffing the air, desperate to have more and figure out where it was coming from and how to capture this scent to keep forever. His whole body shuddered in pure delight. 

His moment was interrupted as someone clamped a hand on Tobio’s shoulder. 

The Omega shuddered, turning around and glaring at the intruder. Tobio had been so close to figure out what this was. Why did someone have to stop him and interrupt him? 

“Tobio-chan…?” Tooru looked down at his shorter brother, concern written all over his face. His delicate, long fingers ran over Tobio’s shoulder and then up to his neck, “You feel warm… and your skin is all sticky.” 

Tobio shuddered at the touch. This felt wrong. His brother wasn’t the one who smelled so good. Neither was the Alpha behind him. No, these two were not the source of this fresh scent. Maybe they would know though? 

Tobio felt like he was having an outer body experience. As though he wasn’t the one in control anymore. He’d let go of the controls and handed them over to his inner Omega without even noticing it, letting his primal urges lead him. 

“Don’t you smell this…?” Tobio slurred, voice feverish. 

Tooru shook his head, “I… I don’t think you’re in a right state of mind right now.” The older murmured, “You look like you’re about to go into heat.” 

_ Heat?! _ How was this possible? How could he go into heat when he wasn’t due for another month and a half. No, he was just tired and getting sick. That was all.

Tooru quickly turned around to one of the Alpha guards, it was none other than Yuutarou who quickly marched over to them, concern all over his face as well as he saw how out of it Tobio was. 

“Please escort him to his room. Make sure no one is following you. I’ll call for Tadashi to take care of him. I think all these macho Alpha scents triggered his heat…” Tooru explained. 

The young Alpha guard nodded. He was about to turn and lead Tobio away from the doorframe, but then the fresh, sweet and cold scent seemed to spike, Tobio letting out a desperate whine, the sound shocking everyone who heard. It was a soft whimper from deep within his throat, a sound only an Omega who had an Alpha could produce. It was a call for  _ their _ Alpha.

Yuutarou was thrown back, a deep menacing growl echoing throughout the hall. 

All guests stopped their mingling. Eyes shifted to the entrance of the balcony where Tooru was pulled behind Iwaizumi who had an arm out protectively to guard him from any potential danger. 

Yuutarou was on the ground, looking up with wide, frightened eyes at the large Alpha who had just ripped him away from Tobio. 

And then there was Kageyama Tobio, completely lost in his own world. He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he was enveloped in the soft, cool scent of the Alpha before him. 

Olive eyes met blue and time seemed to stop. 

Tobio had to crane his neck to look up at the other who seemed to tower over him. He was an Alpha, a handsome and strong Alpha. His scent was like nothing Tobio had ever smelled before, but something inside of him had told him that this was the only Alpha for him. 

Tobio shuddered, tears streaming down his red cheeks as his Omega recognized the Alpha before him as  _ his _ . 

Tobio had never been one to rely on his instincts. He’d never minded that he was born an Omega, had gone through all his heats without a single complaint, but he’d never been one to give into his base instincts. Not like others he had met throughout his life. 

Yet here he was, unable to stop himself from crying, whimpering and begging to be touched and held by the towering Alpha before him. He was so handsome, so good looking and strong. Tobio’s Omega was begging for Tobio to give in and just let those huge, rough hands run over his skin and soothe the heated surface of his body. 

Tobio gasped, mouth opening and closing. A desperate keen escaped him once more, whole frame shuddering as he seemed to go into a full blown heat while experiencing a panic attack. He was so confused, lost and felt anxious. This was supposed to be his brother's evening… Tobio was just supposed to impress some Alpha’s and then leave. 

The Alpha before him let out a deep growl, reaching out to the Omega before him. Large hands moved to the dress and roughly pulled at the soft fabric, ripping it. His hulking frame shielded the Omega from curious eyes, only Iwaizumi and Tooru were able to see. 

Tobio gasped, body swaying as he finally managed to take a deep breath of air, the constricting dress ripped wide open. His legs wobbled and he fell to his knees, sobs shaking his frame. He trembled, looking up through his tears. 

His Alpha… he had an Alpha. A true Alpha. A true mate. 

Tooru had enough. Only a few moments had gone by, but it had been long enough and he quickly rushed by Iwaizumi and knelt by his brother who was crying and shivering with a ripped dress. 

“Alpha… Alpha…” Tobio was whispering, almost like a mantra. His eyes were glazed over and he was feverish. Tooru could smell the rain on his brother, it was getting stronger and more desperate with every syllable which left his lips. He was going into heat and nobody could stop it… and it was all the Alpha’s fault. 

Tooru looked up and glared at the giant man from the northern kingdom of Shiratorizawa. 

“Ushiwaka… you bastard.” He mumbled, pulling his sobbing brother into his arms unable to wrap his head around the fact that Tobio had a true mate and that true mate just had to be the crown prince of Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi. 


	2. ZWEI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a clown. I thought this would be 2 chapters... but yeah it probably won't be.   
> I am bad at keeping things short :) 
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments last time guys!! I'll try to update next week again :) 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** keep me motivated
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)

Tobio didn’t understand what was going on around him. He felt so sick, so terrible and his brain kept repeating the same words over and over. He couldn’t stop thinking of those olive eyes and their hard stare causing his whole frame to feel as though he was burning. 

Never before had Tobio experienced such an excruciating heat. His body ached, his skin seemed to be on fire the entire time, peeling off his muscle with every move. He barely remembered eating, couldn’t even remember if anyone had come into his room. 

The pain seemed to never go away, only getting worse as time went on. Every breath sent agony through Tobio. The usual soft sheets of his bed felt like sandpaper against his body and every smell that wasn’t cold snowy mornings made him turn over and empty the meagre contents of his stomach. 

Kageyama Tobio was in utter despair. 

The agony seemed like it would never end. Tobio felt completely and utterly stretched thin. His brain had turned to mush, his senses a complete and utter mess, pain being the only thing he could register. 

It was the seventh day when he finally seemed to become himself once more. He could tell when the door to his chambers opened and even registered Tadashi’s worried mumblings as the Beta forced a flask of water down his throat. For once Tobio didn’t hurl it back up. 

He felt weak as he slowly regained complete consciousness. On the eighth day he finally managed to eat half a loaf of buttered bread, sitting up against a mountain of pillows, soft sheets draped over his frame. 

But even though Tobio was conscious and awake, he still felt sick. He had a constant migraine pulsing behind his eyes and he felt overall feverish even though his heat had passed. Every breath ached and there was a deep longing which ran through him, as though he wanted to reach out for something which wasn’t there… something he couldn’t put his finger on. 

On the ninth day since the ball his door burst open and Tooru ran into the stuffy chambers, large cloak fluttering behind him. 

“Tobio-chan!” The older exclaimed and sat down on the side of the bed, cupping his younger brothers’ cheeks. They’d hollowed out within the past week, lack of nutrition and constant sweating had caused Tobio to look much thinner and weaker than he had before. 

Tobio scowled at his brothers actions, scoffing and then turning away from the other. He glared down at his hands, fingers picking at his nails nervously. 

“What happened…?” Tobio asked quietly. 

A pause followed by a sigh. Tooru reached out once more, this time running his slender fingers over Tobio’s arm, cradling the others hand in his own with care Tobio had never been exposed to from his older brother. Tooru loved him, treated him well, but he wasn’t one to outwardly show such affection to Tobio, preferring to keep the image of a rival. 

“You… there was an incident at the ball.” Tooru sounded defeated another sigh escaping his lips. 

This wasn’t like the older Omega at all. Tooru didn’t sound defeated. Tooru wasn’t the type of Omega to be careful with his words. He was a king and acted with such determination most days. His change in attitude almost frightened the younger who looked on with bated breath. 

“You went into an early heat due to one of the Alpha’s at the event.” Tooru explained, “You remember reading about fated pairs right?” 

Tobio nodded, remembering the cool and fresh scent which had soothed his heated skin. He could also remember olive eyes and a large hulking body before him. The rough hands which had ripped at the dress and let Tobio finally _ breathe _ . 

“Well… you seem to have found your fated Alpha. It got pretty bad pretty quickly.” Tooru let out a humorless chuckle his unoccupied hand moving back to Tobio’s hair, running it through the others thin dark strands, “It just had to be the heir of Shiratorizawa didn’t it?” 

Tobio gasped, eyes snapping up to look at his brother. Tooru looked tired, eyes sunken with dark circles as though he hadn’t gotten any sleep for the last few days. He was also thin, probably having skipped quite a few meals due to worry. 

“But how?” Tobio whispered, “How is this possible?” 

“Nobody knows how fated mates work… but it means that Ushijima has a right to claim you… it means you won’t ever be able to mate with anyone but him.” 

Tobio frowned. The ball had been for Tooru. It hadn’t been for Tobio to find a mate. Tobio was just supposed to impress a few Alpha’s make them think about a potential mating to bring together two kingdoms… nothing drastic like finding a fated mate. An Alpha which would only suit Tobio’s taste. 

“We had to chain him up.” Tooru shuddered, “He knocked out seven of our best warriors trying to get to your room over and over. He’s been restless ever since you’ve come out of your heat and wants to see you. I don’t know if I can keep him away much longer.” Tooru shook his head, “Thankfully his rut wasn’t sparked as well, then we wouldn’t have even gotten him chained in his room.” 

“What…?” Tobio was so lost. He couldn’t imagine what had transpired once he’d passed out. He couldn’t even think of the chaos which had erupted within seconds. 

Tooru reached out and pulled his brother into his chest, “Tobio… do you want to see him?” 

Did Tobio want to see him? What if he went into another heat? He couldn’t go through that again. That was pure torture. He didn’t want to hurt like that again. But there was a large part within himself which was howling with joy at the prospect of seeing the large Alpha once more. 

“If I say yes… will you be there?” Tobio asked, “I don’t think…” He paused, pulling away from Tooru to look the older in the eyes, “I don’t think I can do it alone.” 

“I promise.” The king smiled, smoothing his hand over Tobio’s cheek once more, “I will be there the entire time.” 

They decided on having the meeting take place in the gardens under the flower canopy. Tooru, Tobio and Ushijima Wakatoshi would be present, their guards on standby close to ensure the safety of the prince of Kitagawa Daiichi. 

Tobio felt sick to his stomach. For one he was nervous at the prospect of meeting the heir of Shiratorizawa, one of the most renowned warriors on their continent, but he was also excited. His inner Omega was preening at the prospect of seeing his Alpha. 

Tobio was dressed in a white and gold vest, Tooru having wrapped a large warm coat around Tobio’s shoulders, dwarfing the Omega in his spot on the bench under the flower canopy. His crown sat atop his short dark hair, sparkling in the sunlight of the spring day. 

A cool breeze made the younger shudder as he curled closer into the coat. It smelled like his brother, settling Tobio’s heart a little. The older Omega was also next to him, taking a sip of his tea, glancing around, anticipating when the Shiratorizawa Alpha would come.

Before he could see Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tobio was able to smell him. The same scent which had mesmerized him about a week ago wafted through the spring air flooding Tobio’s senses once more. The same cool winter breeze scent he had not been able to place seemed to settle within him and calm him down. 

The nervous knot within his chest unfurled at the mere smell and then he looked up, only to choke on air at the sight of the broad shouldered Alpha.  _ His _ Alpha. 

Tobio was breathless at the sight of the heir of Shiratorizawa. Ushijima was dressed in the colours of his home country, impeccable and strong. A sword sat at his side, Tobio could make out the craftsmanship just by looking at the hilt. 

But what truly awed the Omega was the Alpha himself. He was tall, broad, his olive eyes practically taking Kageyama apart. His jawline could cut diamonds, face set into a deep scowl, but Tobio guessed it was just his resting face. 

The Omega couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, realizing that they both shared permanent, resting scowling-bitch face.

“Your highness.” Ushijima bowed to Tooru before turning and staring at Tobio once more, “Your excellency.” He bowed deeper to Tobio, reaching out a large hand to grasp that of Tobio, moving it to his lips and kissing the appendage softly before straightening up once more, eyes raking over Tobio’s frame for what felt like the hundredth time. 

Tobio’s inner Omega was preening in delight. Finally, after nine days of torture he felt like he could breahte normally again. The mere sight of the Alpha put him at ease. Tobio hadn’t even noticed just how tense he was the entire time, but seeing Ushijima standing there, proud and strong seemed to appease his inner primal urges. 

“Please… sit.” Tobio had never heard his voice like this. He sounded soft and sweet. This was so unlike himself, but it seemed that his inner Omega would go to any lengths to impress his Alpha and have him like him. 

Ushijima did as the younger asked, taking a spot across from Tobio and Tooru, keeping a respectful distance. 

Tobio scowled, wanting the other by his side. He wanted to curl into his chest, bury his nose in the junction of the others neck and get lost in the scent of cold winter air. But he knew he had to stay sane and think everything through. He couldn’t simply up and ravish the other, even if he so wished to. 

“Prince Wakatoshi I will have to apologize for the measures we took after the ball.” Tooru spoke up, “It was all done with the best intentions of our prince at heart.” 

Oh… right… the other had been chained up. Tooru had mentioned that before. Said something about Ushijima taking out a bunch of Alpha’s to try and get to his room to help him through that egregious heat. 

“I understand King Tooru.” Tobio couldn’t hold back the shudder at the other's voice. It seemed to shake him to the bone with how deep and serious it was. Tobio couldn’t get enough and wished the other would speak more and most importantly speak with him. 

Tobio bristled at the thought of his Alpha speaking more to his brother than him. Ushijima was supposed to pay attention to him and try to woo him. He was his Omega, not Tooru. 

“I was told that it was done for the best of the people of your castle as well.” Ushijima nodded, “So I would like to apologize for my loss of control.” 

Tooru nodded in understanding, then turned to his brother who was glaring at him. Tobio had been so worried and scared about this meeting, he’d wanted his brother there to help him and yet the other seemed to be taking up all of Ushijima’s time. Tobio was not pleased. 

The Alpha turned and looked over to Tobio once more, their eyes meeting. What was air? Tobio didn’t even know. The other just kept him breathless. This could be a potential problem, if everytime that Tobio saw the Alpha he’d lose his breath. Was it normal to be so enarmoured with someone else so quickly? He supposed the whole fated mate business was at fault there. 

“I am sorry Prince Tobio, for not being able to help you through your heat.” Ushijima stated, just as formal as before, but Tobio could make out a hint of pink on the tip of the others’ ears. 

Tobio nodded, unable to speak. What was he even supposed to say? Should he tell him that they had years to make up for one heat? Was Tobio even going to mate with Ushijima? What was going to happen between them anyways? 

The thought of leaving Kitagawa Daiichi, leaving his brother and friends occurred to Tobio, nearly sending him into a pit of panic. 

“What is going to happen now?” Tobio stuttered over his words, frowning as he looked from Ushijima to his brother. 

Tooru shook his head, “I… I don’t know.” He whispered, “This is all up to you. You and Prince Wakatoshi need to decide on your futures.” 

Tobio frowned, bottom lip jutting out as he pulled the cloak tighter around his shoulders, “Are we going to have to mate?” Tobio asked the Alpha. 

His inner Omega howled in delight at the prospect, but the more rational part of Tobio was sent into another spiral of panic at the thought of mating this stranger. He didn’t know the Shiratorizawa prince, had never even had a decent conversation with him and the mere thought of mating him straight away terrified him. 

“Eventually yes.” Ushijima stated, “It doesn’t have to be right away, but since we met… no other Alpha or Omega will satisfy us. If we try to initiate intimate relations with someone else we will become sick and our inner wolves will not be satisfied.” It was like Ushijima was merely reciting a textbook. 

Tobio nodded, “I… I’m just…” He didn’t know how to talk, how to form coherent sentences out of his jumbled thoughts, “I don’t know if I’m ready to mate right away. The mere thought alone scares me.” 

Ushijima’s stern eyes softened at the others’ concerns. He shifted on the chair, moving a little forward, extending a hand, holding it palm up, letting Tobio decide whether to reach out and touch him. Tobio sighed and leaned forward a little, his right hand sliding out from under the cloak, setting it down on the others warm palm. 

“I won’t force you into anything… but you need to understand that when we do mate, we have to also follow Shiratorizawa traditions.” The Alpha flickered his eyes from Tobio to Tooru, gauging the others' reaction. 

“No.” Tooru growled, “Not a chance.” 

Tobio was perplexed at his brother's reaction, looking over to him, eyes wide. Tobio hadn’t read up on mating rituals of other kingdoms, thinking that there would be merely small differences. He knew that in Karasuno it was customary to bite the left scent gland to form a bond while Itachiyama demanded an Omega and Alpha to also have their hands bound together by satin rope during the bonding ceremony. 

Ushijima scowled, “Prince Tobio will become a leader of Shiratorizawa, he will have to follow our traditions, just as I will have to follow yours.” The Alpha explained. 

“Your traditions are  _ barbaric _ .” Tooru growled, a sour scent emanating from him, clearly upset, “I will not have my brother be endangered, just because your people think it is normal to… to… run and hunt.” 

“Please do not insult my kingdom like that again.” It was clear the Alpha was trying to hold himself back, shoulders hunched, muscles straining, trying to keep himself calm so he wouldn’t lash out at the Omega before him. 

Tobio tightened the loose hold he had on the Alpha’s hand, hoping it would help calm the other down before either declared war on the other's kingdom. Tobio really didn’t need to be in the middle of an altercation of ideals. 

“If I may ask… what traditions?” Tobio asked, “I’m sorry Prince Wakatoshi, I’ve never been too keen on learning about other kingdoms mating rituals…” He trailed off, large blue eyes looking up into olive green ones of his potential mate. 

“They have a ceremony once a year, a mass bonding.” Tooru scoffed, “Every fall Omega’s get sent out to run and hide while Alpha’s chase them, hunt them down. Once an Omega is found, they’re mated and bonded.” 

Tobio shuddered. Mating runs had been abolished centuries ago in Kitagawa Daiichi. He had read about it, read about how Alpha’s had killed one another for one Omega or how Omega’s had gone after one another just to be mated to a specific Alpha with power. It had been bloodthirsty and primal. 

“I would also have to participate?” Tobio asked. 

Ushijima nodded, “It is tradition.” 

“What if some other Alpha finds him? What if he forcefully claims him? What will you do then?” Tooru asked without pause, body tense. 

“That won’t happen. I will ensure Prince Tobio’s safety. I will find him before anyone else dares.” The Alpha at the table growled, “I swear.” 

Tooru rolled his eyes at the Alpha’s words, shrugging his shoulders in irritation. He let out an indignant huff, clearly not believing a word coming out of the other man’s mouth. As though he was doubting Ushijima and his skills to keep his younger brother safe - clearly not trusting in the larger man’s skills. 

“But… I - I mean we - still have time right…? To think it over and decide and stuff?” Tobio felt like he was swimming, completely out of his depth. He felt a pull towards Ushijima, knew he was meant to be with him and if he wasn’t with him he’d never be happy again, but Tobio loved his country, loved where he lived and he wasn’t ready to give everything up, even if it was for his destined mate. 

The Alpha nodded, squeezing Tobio’s hand, “Yes. Take all the time you need.” 

That soft look and gentle touch was only for Tobio. When Ushijima looked to Tooru or any other people in their vicinity his eyes were lazer sharp, almost glaring, but the moment he looked down to Tobio his whole demeanour changed and he became a soft spoken and sweet Alpha. 

“Good I’m glad this is settled.” Tooru huffed, annoyed at how smitten his brother was, “We need to figure out a schedule for your visits to see Tobio-chan.” 

“He will come with me to Shiratorizawa. I can only keep him safe if he is there with me.” The Alpha grumbled. 

Tobio flinched, his hand which had settled so comfortably in the palm of the older man’s pulled back almost as though he’d been burned by hot iron. His eyes looked up at the older, the same panic which had caused him to choke on air seizing him once more. 

Ushijima had told Tobio that he could have time. Time to think everything over and to get settled with the idea of becoming his mate. That meant that Tobio would have time to adjust to  _ moving _ to a whole new kingdom, a whole new climate and be surrounded by whole new people. 

“Tobio is still a child and won’t be leaving Kitagawa Daiichi until he is ready.” Tobio frowned at his brother referring to him as a child. He was only a few years younger than him and just as skilled at sword fighting as him. He was just as strong as Tooru, maybe not as smart, but at least as agile. 

“You know just as well as I do, that being away from one's fated mate is dangerous. If anyone finds out about Tobio, about  _ who he is _ to me, you’ll have assassins crawling within your castle. He won’t be safe.” Ushijima explained, clearly holding himself back and staying neutral. 

“This is all too much, too quickly.” Tobio whispered, “Please excuse me.” he stood up from his spot, legs shaking and rushing off, both Tooru and Ushijima shouting after him, but neither following. 

Tobio would have to leave? That didn’t sit right with him. He loved Kitagwa Daiichi. He loved the freedom and the people. He was proud to be a royal Omega of Kitagawa Daiichi and he had never thought of leaving, especially so soon. 

He rushed through the castle grounds to the stables and collapsed into a mountain of hay. Tobio couldn’t hold back the sneeze, curling up, knees pulled to his chest, stray cats crawling all over him, sensing his inner turmoil. 

He sniffed, rubbing at his nose, trying to keep the tears at bay. It wasn’t fair. His life wasn’t supposed to be like this. He knew he’d marry someone from another kingdom, but it was all too quick. He hadn’t even finished his proper classes to be educated when he had to leave his own home. 

Footsteps made their way into the stable. Tobio froze, not moving an inch, afraid that Tooru had followed him and would scold him for running off. He didn’t need a lecture from his older brother. What Tobio needed was his father, to have his kind advice, his soft hand in his hair, ruffling it and running through it. He needed the reassurance of his Omega father, craved it even. 

“Oh!” Someone gasped, “I didn’t think anyone else was here.” 

Tobio wiped at his red cheeks, looking up only to see the dark eyes of none other than Hajime Iwaizumi, Prince of Aoba Johsai. The other was frowning, his usual expression though, riding pants and shirt on, as though he was getting ready to go out. 

“Sorry.” Tobio whispered. 

For a moment it seemed like the other prince would nod and walk off, but he clearly changed his mind, letting out a long sigh before sitting down on a different hayball across from Tobio. 

“Are you feeling better?” The older man asked. 

Tobio shrugged, “I thought I was. But now I’m not sure anymore.” The Omega wished everything was easier. Wished he hadn’t met Ushijima Wakatoshi and ended up being his fated mate. Everything would have been so much easier. 

“Maybe go for a ride? I remember how taken you were with the pony’s when you were small.” Iwaizumi chuckled at the memory. 

Tobio blushed, remembering how much of a brat he’d been. Tooru had been big enough to ride a normal horse while Tobio was still stuck with the smaller pony’s. He’d always shouted and thrown himself to the ground, demanding a horse. 

The summers Iwaizumi had visited were always the most fun. Tooru would have someone to play with, someone other than Tobio to annoy and Iwaizumi always stood up for Tobio, which only anned Tooru more and created more arguments. 

Iwaizumi had been like another big brother and Tobio felt a bit ashamed to remember the nights where he’d wished that Iwaizumi was his older brother instead of Tooru. 

“I’m not really dressed for that.” Tobio sighed. 

“Didn’t matter when you were younger. Come on it’ll be fine. Just an hour out in the fresh air. It’ll do you some good.” Iwaizumi smiled. 

Tobio ended up agreeing, getting off the hay and walking over to his horse, a sweet dark Friesian horse. Tobio had trained her from when she’d been a small foal. He’d practically raised her and loved her just as much. 

He got ready quickly, Iwaizumi waiting for him on his own horse so the two could ride out into the countryside. Iwaizumi had brought his sword along, just in case, though it was highly unlikely that either of them would need the protection. 

Tobio enjoyed the wind in his hair, the cool spring sun on his skin. He was exhausted, due to the heat and all the drama, but every ounce of stress washed off his shoulders while he followed Iwaizumi through the fields and plains of Kitagawa Daiichi. 

“So what is troubling you, young prince?” Iwaizumi smirked at the title. 

Tobio rolled his eyes at the older, “I might have to leave Kitagawa… before I think I’m ready.” Tobio told the other. Their horses were trotting along slowly, letting their riders talk with one another easily. 

“Because of what happened at the ball…” Iwaizumi trailed off, nodding along. He had figured that Tobio would have to leave with Prince Wakatoshi. Being a fated pair was far more trouble than it was worth. Tobio had really pulled a bad card from his deck, especially since Shiratorizawa wasn’t the friendliest and most peaceful kingdom. 

“Yeah… I just… My heart won’t stop hammering at the mere prospect of being around Prince Wakatoshi, but I’m also so scared. I don’t know anything about Shiratorizawa and it’s so far from here.” Tobio sighed, “I just wish I had more time.” 

The older Alpha hummed. It really was a complicated situation. Prince Wakatoshi couldn’t stay in Kitagawa for months on end with Tobio. Even though the king of Shiratorizawa was a healthy man and still young, Ushijima had a responsibility to his kingdom to return. 

“Why don’t you ask for more time?” Iwaizumi wondered, “I think it is very reasonable for you to stay here and learn about Shiratorizawa, learn about their customs and have time to say your goodbyes to your friends. I doubt your fated mate will deny you anything.” 

Tobio scowled. He hadn’t thought of that. Would the Alpha stay? Would he give Tobio the time he needed to adjust to the idea of moving leagues away to a whole new kingdom? He knew that the Alpha probably had important business to attend to in his own court and that Tobio would be keeping him from it, but… the thought of leaving right away caused him instant panic. He didn’t want to think how he’d react if it was reality. 

“I think you’re right.” Tobio muttered, thinking everything over again, “I’ll talk to Tooru and Prince Wakatoshi once we’re back at the castle. 

Iwaizumi nodded, smiling at the other, pride shining in his eyes. He glanced to the side, seeing two people rush towards them on their own horses, “I don’t think you’ll have to even go back to the castle.” 

Tobio looked up, eyes wide at the sight of his brother and Ushijima riding towards them. He felt lightheaded at the sight of his older brother and his fated Alpha. He could tell they were both unhappy with him. 

It all happened way too fast for Tobio to react. Ushijima had ridden at top speed towards them, jumping off his moving horse and stalking over towards Iwaizumi, grabbing the other by his shirt, ripping him off his own animal, the two Alpha’s toppling to the ground. 

Tobio let out a shocked gasp, getting his own mare to stop and jump off, but Ushijima had already thrown a punch, Iwaizumi’s nose bleeding and clearly broken. He let out a shocked shout, grabbing at Ushijima to get some leverage and hit the other as well. 

“Stop it!” Tooru shouted, reaching the squabbling Alpha’s as well, getting off his own horse. 

Tobio jumped in, reaching out for Ushijima, wrapping his hand around the Alpha’s fist which he’d thrown back for a second punch. 

Ushijima instantly paused, his whole frame freezing as he glanced over to Tobio, the anger which had just radiated off him evaporating at a single glance and touch. 

“What do you think you’re doing attacking my future Alpha, your brute!?” Tooru exclaimed, kneeling by a bleeding Iwaizumi, “Ushiwaka bastard get a hold of yourself.” 

At least Ushijima had the decency to look somewhat ashamed of his out of control behaviour, looking down at his bloody knuckles, sliding off Iwaizumi’s lap and into the long grass of the field. He never let go of Tobio though, as though the Omega was his lifeline, keeping him sane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** keep me motivated
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)


	3. DREI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys blew me away last chapter with so many lovely comments!  
> I'm so glad you like this story so much like wow 
> 
> It probably sounds dramatic, but reading your comments just cheers me up and really motivates me.   
> It's really nice to know you guys enjoy it just as much as I enjoy writing it. 
> 
> I love all of you!! 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)

“I am very sorry Prince Iwaizumi.” Ushijima muttered, not sounding sorry at all. 

The four royals were sitting in the wide, open field, enjoying the warmth of the spring sun on their skin. 

Iwaizumi was slightly uncomfortable, his nose throbbing, but it had finally stopped bleeding, Tooru ripping a part of his sleeve to have some fabric to soak the blood up with, a comforting hand running through the Alpha’s hair the entire time. 

Tobio chuckled, looking away from his brother. Never before had he seen Tooru fret over someone the way he was doing. Tooru was a kind Omega, but he didn’t often show his affection, keeping to encouraging words rather than physical gestures. 

“It’s alright. It was a misunderstanding and I understand that your hormone levels aren’t in their right balance.” Iwaizumi stated, nodding towards the other Alpha.

Tobio was leaning against a large tree a few feet away from the other three. He’d curled up, his legs to his chest, head resting against his knees, merely watching the older royals interact with one another. 

He couldn’t help but constantly watch and stare at Ushijima. The older Alpha just took his breath away. Tobio’s inner Omega purred in delight at the sight, as well as the scent which kept wafting over with every other breeze. It made the Omega feel slightly lightheaded, almost as though he was sitting on a cloud, looking over at the others without a single worry in the world. 

Red tinted his cheeks when Tobio realized that Ushijima had caught him staring. The Alpha caught his gaze, eyes almost challenging Tobio to look away… and Tobio didn’t back down from a challenge - ever. 

The Omega hardened his own gaze and stared right back. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine, excitement bubbling in his stomach the longer his fated Alpha paid him any sort of attention. Tobio knew his face was getting more heated by the second, the blush moving down to his neck and even to the tips of his ears. 

But Ushijima was looking at him and that was all that mattered… at least to his less rational and more instinctual side. 

Eventually, Ushijima tore his gaze away from Tobio, the younger mentally cheering for having won their little silten competition, and walked over towards said Omega. 

“May I sit with you?” Ushijima asked carefully, this time his voice softening and sounding far sweeter than before. Tobio knew the other was just naturally nicer to him. He couldn’t be harsh or mean towards his fated mate. Just the same way Tobio seemed to act like a skittish young Omega after their first heat around the Prince of Shiratorizawa. 

Tobio nodded, shuffling a little to the side, arms tightening around his knees, watching with large blue eyes as Ushijima sat down, legs crossed and back leaning against the large tree. 

It was silent. 

What was Tobio even supposed to say? He’d just run off not even two hours earlier because the idea of moving to Shiratorizawa and participating in some weird mating ritual was just too much for him to handle… and now here he was once again, back to square one, sitting by his fated mate without having given much of anything really any thought. 

He felt the anxiety squeeze within his chest once more, breathing becoming just a bit more difficult at the prospect of leaving everything behind. 

A hand reached out, rough fingers gliding over and wrapping around Tobio’s thin wrist, the contact soothing right away. It was like magic. Tobio had no other way of describing the feeling of his chest opening up for air, his heart beating at a regular pace and the world wasn’t caging him in anymore. All because of a simple touch. 

Tobio stared at the Alpha’s hand which had reached out and wrapped around his arm. Ushijima had large hands, his fingers scarred from battle with various callouses on the tips. The skin was rough and hard, the complete opposite of Tobio, who even though spent much time with the sword, had never endured such harsh training to have scars. 

The younger also noticed the difference in their skin tone. He thought it was quite odd just how tanned Ushijima really was… didn’t he come from a land of constant winter? So why was his skin a wonderful olive tone, as though he spent his days at the beach, under the sun, rather than a freezing wasteland? 

Tobio tilted his head questioningly, trying to figure out why Ushijima’s skin was darker than his own, when he heard the other chuckle. Ushijima’s thumb began to rub up and down on Tobio’s pulse by his wrist, blatantly staring at the confused Omega by his side. 

“Are you wondering about our skin tones?” Ushijima asked, the deep voice reverberating within Tobio’s chest, the Omega preening happily at the sound. 

Having been caught, Tobio couldn’t help but flush deep red once more, nodding awkwardly, his mouth not working properly. 

“Well… it’s actually quite simple.” Ushijima sounded so carefree talking to Tobio. The Omega had not heard the other address anyone with such ease, “Shiratorizawa is in the north and we have long winters, but we also have more sunshine than anywhere else.” 

Tobio scrunched up his nose, jutting out his lip as he looked at the other. That didn’t make sense… winters were wet and cloudy, constant rain. Tobio hated winter. He hated how bleak and gray it was. He’d even had to start taking specific medicine, due to lack of sunlight during their winters. So if Shiratorizawa, a northern country, having a lot of sunlight just didn’t make any sense to the younger Omega. 

“We aren’t close to the ocean like here… Shiratorizawa is a bit more inland. We’ve got rivers and hills, which means that even though our winters are long and cold, our climate is very sunny. There aren’t any big mountain chains like here to stop the clouds and hold them back.” Ushijima explained, “It’s funny, because the bright and sunny days are the coldest.” 

Tobio shuddered, “I don’t like the cold.” He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but his brain-to-mouth-filter stopped working for a second, mesmerized by Ushijima’s smooth talking voice. 

Ushijima didn’t say anything, merely tightening his hold on Tobio’s wrist for a second, almost as though he was trying to comfort the Omega but wasn’t sure how to do it properly. 

They stayed in silence for a few more minutes before Tooru stomped over, glaring at Ushijima and then sitting down on the other side of Tobio, wrapping his lanky thin arm around his younger brothers’ waist and pulling him into his chest. 

“I think we’ve been outside for long enough… I don’t want any of the guards or advisors to get worried.” Tooru explained, getting up and pulling Tobio with him, “Plus you need to go practice! Iwaizumi and I will have a festival to announce our partnership next week.” 

Tobio groaned, resting his head in the crook of his brother's neck, “Don’t make me…” 

Tooru cackled, “But Tobio-chan… you’re the most alluring and stunning dancer in the entire kingdom, maybe even the entire continent!” 

Tobio pulled away from the older, glaring and pouting, hoping Tooru would either pity him and not make him perform or get scared by his glare and not make him perform… neither worked. Over the years Tooru had become practically immune to Tobio and his ‘looks’. 

The four got back onto their horses, Tooru riding right beside Tobio, not letting his brother out of his sight, while Iwaizumi was on his other side and Ushijima a few steps behind on his own horse, never letting Tobio stray from his sight. 

“You know I’m not some invalid… I can ride perfectly fine on my own back to the castle grounds.” Tobio growled, glaring at his brother. 

“I know Tobio-chan… but I don’t trust some other people here. I mean.. We did have to chain the prince of Shiratorizawa up not too long ago.” Tooru explained, sounding nonchalant, even a bit petty. 

Tobio rolled his eyes at his older brother's antics, deeming them not worthy of discussion. His brother loved him, he knew that, but sometimes he was just a bit too overbearing. Tobio had gotten used to it, but there were situations where he wished Tooru would just let him live and learn by making his own mistakes. Not even their Omega father had been this overprotective of Tobio… 

They got to the castle where the stable boys took the horses to get them some water and their food. 

Tobio smiled at the Beta who usually took care of his mare, the two quickly exchanging a few words before Tooru showed up once more and whisked his brother away. 

The older told the Alpha’s who had accompanied them that they had to discuss the upcoming engagement festivities, whisking Tobio along, basically dragging the younger who wanted nothing more than to run away. Having helped plan the gathering of Alpha’s had been enough work. 

“Please Tooru don’t make me perform.” Tobio begged his brother once the two were in the Kings chambers, Tooru sitting down in a large armchair, almost getting swallowed by the pillows. 

Tobio sat on the small couch, pulling a pillow onto his lap while a maid quickly rushed over to fill two cups with freshly made tea. 

“Tobio… you’re my brother of course I want you to perform. I want you to show off your talent. Nobody dances and moves like you.” Tooru sighed, “I hated you when we were younger, because of your innate talent…” He grumbled, “So please, please perform for me.” 

Tobio hated when his older brother begged and acted all forlorn. It was obviously a ploy to get Tobio to do as he wished and most of the time the younger relented since he felt far too annoyed with Tooru. It was a devilish mannerism. 

Tobio pouted, grabbing his cup of tea, taking a slow sip from it. He didn’t dare look at his brother, knowing the other was trying to look all innocent to persuade Tobio to partake in the festivities. 

“Fine… I’ll dance.” Tobio groaned, “But only because you only have an engagement ceremony once.” The younger paused for a moment, “By the way you never told me how you came about choosing Iwaizumi?” 

Tooru rolled his eyes, “You should be the first to know that nobody else was ever even in question. Iwa-chan makes me comfortable and I know he is more worried about his healing herbs and medicine practices than ruling a country, which means I will have full control to reign however I like without some blockhead thinking he can tell me how to run my own god damn kingdom.” 

“Were there some amongst the candidates like that?” Tobio asked, “I mean I wasn’t really there long enough to find out.” 

Tooru chuckled, “There were far too many…” He shook his head, “Maybe your heat going haywire actually spared you a lot of annoyance. I’m not sure if you could have held yourself back from decking some of those ignorant idiots across the face… though there were some pretty nice and entertaining guests as well.” 

Tooru went on to tell Tobio all about Hinata Shouyo who had only come as a courtesy, begging Tooru not to pick him, since he had an Omega he favoured back home. He’d nearly cried apparently and Tobio couldn’t stop the cackle from escaping his lips, imaging the red headed Alpha bawling and begging Tooru not to ask for his hand in marriage. 

“You know I played the sadist a little and told him he was one of my top choices, which only made him panic more. Adorable.” Tooru smirked behind the rim of his teacup, taking a delightful sip and letting the hot liquid run down his throat. 

“So he is going to become ambassador to Karasuno?” Tobio asked curiously after the story, Hinata Shouyo somehow having become the ambassador to his kingdom since he’d gotten along so well with everyone in Kitagawa Daiichi. 

“Yes and his potential mate is also going to arrive soon. Some blonde Omega by the name of Tsukishima Kei… I’ve only ever heard that he is grouchy and mean.” 

Tobio had no idea where his brother always got his gossip information from, but most of the time it was right. He was curious about this Tsukishima Kei, would they get along or would their bad personalities clash? 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Tobio going to the music chambers where he’d practice his dance for the upcoming festival. He hadn’t danced in years and felt his muscles ache after only an hour or so. 

He let his memory do the work for him, the musician in the corner of the room paying a soft tune, Tobio closing his eyes and moving his body along to the beat. He drifted off, almost in a trance, mind going elsewhere, almost therapeutic, as he swung around, gliding across the room. 

Eventually he dropped to the ground, chest heaving as he tried to get precious oxygen into his lungs. He wondered how he would choreograph a dance within a few days for his brothers engagement festivities. He didn’t want it to be something shameful and he wanted to impress his brother. 

It was a stupid thought since Tooru was always impressed with him, but he still wanted to have the crowd cheer and stare with glazed over eyes. He knew what he was capable of, he’d mesmerized people before, when he’d been younger, but he didn’t know if he could achieve such greatness this time around. 

“Tooru!” Tobio exclaimed, pulling at his hair in frustration, “Why spring this on me now?” 

He stayed lying down for a bit longer, counting the cracks in the ceiling, eyes drifting closed as he evened out his breathing. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, his mind settled down and he felt a clarity he hadn’t felt before. 

It finally let him think about everything that had happened in one single day. One day of his life just seemed to have turned everything upside down. He had properly met his fated mate, learned that he would have to leave his home with said fated mate and that his brother was to be married and mated soon as well. Everything at once, complete and utter brain overload. 

Tobio turned to look at the musician who had stopped playing, waiting for Tobio’s orders, “You can leave.” The young Omega told him, “I just want to be alone for a bit. But thank you for playing for me.” he added on, the words of his father echoing through his mind to always be kind to those working within the castle, and outside, because a future king and consort had to be fair and cordial. 

Tobio knew he’d have to go to the library once the festivities were over. There was so much about Shiratorizawa that he didn’t know and he should understand the country he would probably live in. 

He knew the best option would probably be to just talk to Prince Ushijima, but the mere thought made Tobio’s skin heat up and his heart squeeze with anticipation. If he were to ask the Prince for information, he wasn’t sure if he’d retain anything since the Alpha just put him completely off-kilter. 

Yet Tobio also felt this need to talk to him. He had to get to know him. If he was to mate with him he should probably know what Prince Ushijima liked and what he didn’t. He should learn about his friends and family and just… what made Ushijima Wakatoshi who he was. 

Tobio sighed, rolling over onto his stomach, head buried in his crossed arms, legs kicking wildly, throwing a tantrum. This was so complicated. Tobio hated complicated. 

He liked it when everything just panned out and seemed to fit… yet this whole situation had been a mess from the very beginning. Tobio knew he hadn’t been able to control any of it, and that was just the problem. Tobio felt like someone had taken the reigns of his life, ripped them from his grasp, and decided that Tobio should be heading in a completely different direction, one he’d never envision for himself. 

“Oh what is this?” Tobio hadn’t noticed the door to the music and dance room opening, someone walking in.

The first thing Tobio noticed was the scent of spicy peppers which seemed to emanate from the person who had walked in. It was a thick smell which almost made Tobio tear up. 

He turned around, sitting up and looking towards the door where two people had walked in. They were both tall, around the same height as Tobio, one of them blonde with sharp dark brown eyes, while the other had darker hair and black eyes. Tobio had never seen either before. 

“You smell like the prince!” The dark haired boy exclaimed. 

Tobio stiffened, the scent of hot peppers getting stronger the closer the pair got. He could also make out a second scent, one of fresh grass which was overpowered by the peppers though. 

“I mean… I am the prince?” Tobio uttered, unsure of who these two were and why they were in this room to begin with. 

“Uhm… no you’re not the prince.” The dark haired guy stated. He stood over Tobio, hands on his hips, expression severe as he glared down at the sweating Omega. 

“You’re an idiot. He’d the prince of Kitagawa Daiichi.” The blonde guy rolled his eyes, smacking the other behind the head before sitting down cross legged across from Tobio.

What an odd situation. Who were these two and why were they here? How come one of them didn’t even know who Tobio was? Shouldn’t a foreign dignitary know whom they were staying with? And it wasn’t like Tobio ever hid his face or identity either. 

“I’m sorry, your highness. My friend here is a bit dimwitted. He’s got nothing but swords-play on his mind.” The blonde bowed from his sitting position, “Let me introduce myself, I am Semi Eita, one of the advisors who have come from Shiratorizawa with our Prince and this is Goshiki Tsutomu, one of our guards.” 

Tobio nodded, staring between the two, “Welcome to Kitagawa Daiichi.” He muttered, unsure of what to say in such a situation. Nobody had ever just barged into a space like this and surely, nobody from another kingdom had seen him looking like such a mess, “I must apologize for my appearance. I did not expect anyone.” 

The advisor waved Tobio off smiling, “Don’t worry. It is our fault for thinking this space was free. We have come here a few times already to play some of the instruments in the corner.” 

Tobio looked and smiled, “It is quite relaxing.” 

Eita grinned, leaning back a little while motioning for Tsutomu to also sit down and get comfortable. He looked relaxed and complacent, eyes darting around the room before focusing on Tobio once more, “Do you play?” he finally asked. 

Tobio nodded, “A few instruments. All Omega’s of Kitagawa Daiichi learn at least one. But I was here to dance.” 

“It seems some customs do transcend borders.” Eita chuckled, “Even in Shiratorizawa we learn music. It is one of the few pleasures we have at times.” 

Tobio frowned, “Is it because of the cold?” He asked. 

The dark haired boy scoffed, letting out a huff, “We are a nation who has to fight at all times. We do not get to sit around in our warm pretty castles.” It was clear he was going to go on, but the blonde held up his hand, interrupting him. 

“Now Tsutomu, don’t go scaring the future consort of Shiratorizawa.” 

The scent of peppers strengthened once more, deep Alpha smell getting mixed in making Tobio frown and choke a little. He didn’t like this at all. Didn’t like how thick the air had gotten and how annoyed the dark haired boy, clearly an Alpha, seemed to be. 

“A little fairy from Kitagawa Daiichi will never be strong enough to help lead us.” The annoyed Alpha growled, “I won’t be helping you with your music today Semi.” Abruptly he stood, stalking out of the room and taking his obnoxiously thick scent with him. 

“I do apologize once more. He is a bit… sensitive.” Eita sighed, “But he’ll come around.” 

Tobio nodded, swaying a little as he finally managed to breathe normally once more. The other’s scent wasn’t thick and overbearing, even something sweet within it and Tobio knew right away that the blonde was also an Omega. 

“You look a bit pale. Should we call for someone to bring you to your chambers?” Eita asked, a careful hand reaching out to cup Tobio’s cheek, running over his skin to his forehead to check his temperature. 

“No. I’m fine.” Tobio stated, pulling away from the other Omega’s touch, “I think his scent was just a bit… it was a lot.” 

Eita nodded, “He thinks the more he stinks the more ‘Alpha’ he seems… he really looks up to our prince and wants to be just like him, so he thinks that he has to be as Alpha and macho as possible.” The older rolled his eyes, “But I don’t think he’s realized that Prince Wakatoshi is nothing like that.” 

Tobio had to agree. Sure, the Alpha’s scent had him hooked from the moment he noticed it, but he’d never been overbearing on purpose. He was respectful, making sure his scent had a minimal effect on Tobio. 

Tobio sighed, calming down a little and enjoying the comfort of another Omega. 

“If you ask me, I think you’ll make a wonderful partner for our Prince.” Eita smiled, “We need some things to change in Shiratorizawa and I think you’ll be able to make it happen.” 

Tobio shrugged, “I mean… I don’t know enough about Shiratorizawa to really think about making any changes. I can’t help or do anything if I don’t understand.” Tobio sighed, “And I want the people of Shiratorizawa to like me, not think of me as some southern prince who came to ‘teach the barbarians how to be civilized’ or anything like that.” He realized what he’d said, eyes widening and arms reaching out, “Oh my god! Not that I think you’re barbarians or anything! I am so sorry!” 

Eita chuckled, “Don’t worry. I didn’t take it that way… but if you need to know anything you know you can always ask me. Prince Wakatoshi has told me already that I will be staging in Kitagawa Daiichi for the time being, to help you until you make your final decision on whether to go to Shiratorizawa or not.” 

Tobio glanced at the other eyes wide, “What?” 

“Yeah… he told me a few hours ago. He came back from a horseback ride and told me to stay here even if he had to return home.” The blonde shrugged, “It’s fine by me. The spring in Shiratorizawa is detestable. It’s pure mud due to all the snow melting.” 

Tobio’s eyes grew even bigger, the boy sitting up and leaning forward, “What is snow like?” He asked the other, “I’ve heard it's freezing and turns to water if you hold it!” 

Eita smiled nodding, “It is freezing. Snow is actually just cold water.” He told the younger Omega who gasped once more. 

“But isn’t that ice?” He asked curiously, “Does that mean it rains down ice?” 

“No. Snow isn’t like ice. It’s soft and brushes past you. If it lands on you it melts right away into little cold droplets of water. I’ve spent hours dreaming away, sitting by a window, hot cup of tea in hand and watching the snow fall.” Eita explained a dreamy expression overcoming him, making Tobio all the more curious about snow. 

“Will I like snow…? Even if it’s cold? I hate the cold.” Tobio frowned, hands twisting together. 

“I’m sure you’ll come to love the snow.” 


	4. VIER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments on the chapters and all the Kudos left!  
> You guys are honestly so amazing!!! It really is motivating to see people interact and just enjoy the story.   
> So thank you for making writing fun for me again! :D 
> 
> This chapter is basically just a big filler because I wanted to write something and then just completely veered off plan and... this happened. 
> 
> I swear next chapter is going to be better!! Forgive me this once :) 
> 
> Anyways enough of me rambling. Enjoy :) 
> 
> **Comments** and **Kudos** are appreciated :) 
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr

Tobio was kept busy the rest of the week. He had to prepare for his performance, spending most of his time within the confines of the music room. He went through various routines to create one himself he felt worthy of showing off at his brothers engagement festivities. 

Through his constant presence in the room he also became much closer to Eita, the Shiratorizawa advisor spending much time with all the instruments, strumming away and playing folk songs from his northern kingdom. 

“Would you be willing to play for me?” Tobio asked the other the second day of practice, “You’re really skilled and I think it would be nice for you to show off your skill.” 

Eita nodded humming softly, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt. I haven’t ever performed for such a large crowd, but if you’re dancing you’ll likely take most of the attention away from me.” 

Tobio flushed deep red, lying down on the hard wooden floor of the music room, pulling his shirt up to hide his face. Eita loved to praise him, showering in compliments which only seemed to embarrass Tobio more and want him to just hide and curl up in a ball. 

“You’re the worst.” Tobio muttered, wiping at his sweat and then getting up, asking Eita to play one of his tunes so he could create the perfect dance to it. 

Tobio wanted it to be a strong dance, something to show off the power of Kitagawa Daiichi. He didn’t want to look dainty and sweet, no he had to be fierce and show the same strength his brother always carried with him. Tobio was determined to make it a performance none of the guests would ever forget. 

Practice went well, Tobio leaving exhausted but satisfied and making his way to the hot baths in the basement of their castle 

The large castle was built upon a hot spring, canals of heated water running through the rocks upon which the castle stood. There were multiple baths which locals, as well as foreigners could enjoy. 

Normally Tobio preferred to go to the royal baths, which were only for Tooru and himself, but his brother was occupying the baths and Tobio could make out a glimpse of Iwaizumi’s back. Tobio quickly turned away, rushing down the hall to find a different, rather empty bath. 

He was sweaty, muscles tight and aching from practicing, he really just wanted to relax before he had to go to dinner with his brother and some of the other royals and dignitaries. 

Prince Wakatoshi was still in the castle, Tobio hadn’t seen him for a few days, the older always off in some meetings with Tooru and other important people Tobio never bothered to remember. What they were discussing was a mystery to Tobio and Eita hadn’t been told either. 

Tobio made his way to one of the salt baths, stripping himself and then sitting down in the hot, steaming water. He closed his eyes, a soft moan escaping his lips as he leaned back against the rock, enjoying the pure warmth and the calming effect of the water. His muscles seemed to instantly loosen and all worries seemed to float away with the water around him. 

He stayed in that position for what felt like hours, forgetting all his worries, merely relaxing. He hadn’t felt this at ease in what felt like forever, even though it had only been about two weeks since the whole mating ball incident. 

It made Tobio remember how he’d come down to the hot springs all the time with his father. How the king had made sure Tobio was always in good spirits, even if he had a resting scowling face and looked rather upset. His father was the only person who could read Tobio and knew that he wasn’t glaring… but that his face just looked like that. 

A tear slipped from Tobio, cool against his heated skin. How he wished his father was there to guide him. He would tell Tobio what to do and how to get over his fears of moving to a whole different kingdom so soon already. 

A sound startled the boy from his thoughts and he turned to see none other than the Prince of Shiratorizawa. Of course… of course Prince Wakatoshi just had to choose this one bath Tobio was sitting in… out of hundreds of different pools of hot springs he came to the one Tobio was in… if it was conscious or not neither really knew. 

Tobio felt himself tense and then relax at the sight of the older prince. 

“May I join you?” His voice was quiet and deep, Tobio unable to deny him anything. 

The Omega motioned for the other to take a seat within the hot spring, unable to really say anything. He watched through lidded eyes as Prince Wakatoshi also took off his clothes and sliding into the spring. 

Tobio could see the other shiver and heard him let out a soft groan, leaning back against the rocks, making himself comfortable. He’d also left a large space between himself and Tobio, clearly not wanting to make the Omega uncomfortable. 

“Thank you.” The Alpha stated, leaning back and sliding down so his whole frame was underwater, only his head staying above. 

“Do you come here often?” Tobio asked curiously. 

“It is very relaxing so I usually spend my evenings here.” Wakatoshi told the younger, glancing at Tobio. 

Green eyes met blue and Tobio was left breathless like every other time the Alpha was around. 

Tobio could make out the thick muscles at the other's neck. Wakatoshi’s arms were scarred from various cuts making Tobio wince. He couldn’t make out the full extent of the others cuts and bruises due to the thick mist within the chambers, but Tobio knew it must have hurt. 

“I hope Eita has been treating you well.” The prince of Shiratorizawa said, voice as plain as ever. 

Tobio nodded a smile playing at the tips of his lips, “Yes. We have been practicing together for the festivities coming up.” 

Prince Wakatoshi nodded, “So I’ve been told.” 

“We’re going to perform an old Shiratorizawa song. I’ve already started on the dance as well. I hope you’ll enjoy it.” Tobio flushed as he spoke, unable to stop himself from saying such humiliating things. The filter between his brain and mouth seemed to have been malfunctioning. 

“I am looking forward to it.” The Alpha told the younger, looking towards Tobio, smiling as well. 

Tobio thought he looked nice like that. He liked the smile and how it seemed to soften the others’ features. But then again it seemed that anything and everything Wakatoshi did somehow attracted Tobio. 

Their conversation stopped there, both merely enjoying the warmth of the baths, lost in their own thoughts. 

At one point Tobio felt a little lightheaded, probably having spent too long within the hot baths. 

“I will be making my leave. But it was nice to see you Prince Wakatoshi.” Tobio stated, shuffling towards the steps of the bath. From the corner of his eye he could see the Prince of Shiratorizawa turning away from him, eyes turned towards the opposite wall, giving Tobio the privacy he deserved, “Oh and let’s not tell Tooru about this.” Tobio added on as an afterthought, shuddering at the mere idea of Tooru finding out that he’d bathed with the Prince of Shiratorizawa. 

Tobio quickly toweled himself off and then rushed to his bedchambers, completely and utterly mortified of what had just transpired. As though his brain had just stopped working while he’d been in the baths. He’d bathed with an Alpha… one who was his fated mate, but still… 

The next day Tobio had to go to be fitted for the festivities. Thankfully he could wear a normal uniform, not the dress which had made him almost pass out. 

The tailor was a small Beta woman who seemed far more aggressive than she needed to be, always slapping at Tobio and growling for him to keep his arms up while she was sticking needles into the fabric to make adjustments. 

He would be wearing a blue and white suit, the perfect fit and colours of his kingdom. The gold buttons would shine brightly within the light of their throne room, the arms and legs fitted tight to show off his long limbs. 

“We also have to get your outfit for the dance.” The Beta woman told Tobio, practically ripping the suit she had to finish off him, then pulling out a large suitcase with various fabrics out of which she’d make the outfit for his performance. He could make out the thin and comfortable textiles, eyes landing on the array of colours. 

She pulled out different types of pants, Tobio looking them all over. He knew he’d want loose pants, tight around the ankles. He needed the movement. She showed him various colours and fabrics, Tobio choosing one he liked. 

“The belly free.” He told her and then pulled at some of the tiny tops which would expose his abdomen to the crowd. Most males danced topless, but Tobio wanted to at least keep some dignity and chose a short loose top made out of sheer fabric, basically see through. The shirt exposed his shoulders, reaching just the sides. He liked how it felt though and enjoyed that the design also included sheer sleeves for his arms. 

The tailor nodded, taking in the designs Tobio had chosen from the large box. 

“What colours would you like? The Kitagawa Daiichi ones?” She turned to a pad to take notes of whatever Tobio wanted. 

Tobio thought about it for a moment, eyes running over the chosen outfit. He shook his head, smiling at the beta, “No. I think something different is in store here.” 

Tobio spent the next two days constantly dancing and then retreating to the baths to calm down and relax his muscles. Eita was helping him with the dance, the older Omega having a keen eye even though he himself did not actually dance. He’d point out small imperfections Tobio would have missed himself. 

Tobio couldn’t help but relish in the attention of the other Omega. It was almost like his brother was around to help him with this. Eita and Tooru were the same age and both were straightforward and proud Omega’s. Tobio enjoyed the direction the other was giving him and wished he could somehow thank the other. 

“Thank you for helping me.” Tobio smiled, “You’ve been so nice to take me under your wing.” 

Eita shrugged, “We Omega’s need to stick together.” He stood up from his spot behind his instrument, reaching out to Tobio who had collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion, “And I’ve come to really enjoy your presence as well prince Tobio.” 

He helped the younger off the floor, a silent statement that it was time for dinner soon and they would have to get presentable and ready before then. 

Dinners were some of Tobio’s favourite times during the day. It was the rare occasion in which he could see his brother and talk to him. Of course he also got to see Prince Wakatoshi as well as Prince Hajime. There were other dignitaries there as well, but Tobio mostly ignored them and stuck to his brothers’ side, listening in on what he was doing. 

“I heard you’ve had your clothes tailored for the festivities?” Iwaizumi asked Tobio. 

The Omega nodded, “Yes. Thankfully this time around it won’t be such uncomfortable and constricting clothing.” 

“Knowing my brother it is probably the most simple of outfits.” Tooru lamented sounding put-off. He was always someone who prefered intricate clothes, with pretty patterns. Tobio had taken completely after their father in that regard and loved clothes which were more handy and useful than beautiful. 

“I hope I won’t disappoint you.” Tobio stated, staring at his plate and taking a big bite of food. 

“You won’t. No matter what you come dressed in.” Tooru earnestly told Tobio before his attention got taken by some foreign officer from another kingdom. Tobio hadn’t paid any attention earlier when the Beta had introduced himself. 

Instead, Tobio chose to look around, eyes catching those of Eita who smirked, raised a brow and then nodded towards Prince Wakatoshi who looked like he’d just bitten straight into a lemon as a small Omega from a southern kingdom talked his ear off. 

Tobio couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of the small blonde girl nervously flailing her arms around, telling the broad Alpha all about her mate. It seemed she was terribly nervous and didn’t know how to stop her wild rambling. 

Tobio almost felt bad for the Alpha, but stayed at his place next to his brother, taking a bite of his food, chewing slowly and enjoying the view of the Shiratorizawa Prince trying to be diplomatic and not just shut the girl up with a rough bark. 

It seemed that even wild ‘barbarians’ from Shiratorizawa had soft spots. 

Tobio hadn’t realized that he’d been outright staring, Prince Wakatoshi catching his eye, the Alpha’s shoulders sagging a bit as he sent a sweet look in Tobio’s direction before turning back to the nervous Omega who still hadn’t stopped talking. 

Seeing the Shiratorizawa prince like that warmed Tobio’s heart. It gave the Omega hope that maybe things up north weren’t as dire and tough as he was constantly told. He could see a whole different side to the prince in those few moments and felt like there was still so much to learn before he was truly ready to go there. 

The next day, Tobio decided to go to the library instead of the dancing chambers. He hated the library. Hated being cooped up inside with  _ books _ . Tooru loved reading. He loved books and learning through them, while Tobio always had difficulty concentrating when reading a boring text. 

But he was determined not to get bored. He had to find out what he could, through text as well as through talking to those of Shiratorizawa. If he was to actually become their Omega, their Queen, then he would have to understand them and Tobio so far didn’t know or understand anything. He just knew of rumors and after meeting the prince and talking to Eita, Tobio was sure that not everything was as it seemed. 

He walked to the geography section, getting out a large map of their continent. He looked over everything, seeing their small kingdom in the south east, surrounded by Nekoma, Fukurodani and Aoba Johsai. Tobio’s eyes wandered north, over Itachiyama and Kamomedai. There, all the way in the north, just above Karasuno was the large land mass of Shiratorizawa. 

Tobio furrowed his brow, realizing that Shiratorizawa was at least four times the size of Kitagawa Daiichi. It must have been difficult to take care of such a large country with so many people. Tobio looked to the side of the map, reading over the legend to see the population density within each country. 

The Omega was astounded to see such a huge country with far less citizens than smaller counterparts like Aoba Johsai. Even though Shiratorizawa seemed to have a huge mass of land, there were not a lot of people living there. 

To the north of Shiratorizawa was nothing other than icy waters and to the south-east was another kingdom Tobio had only ever heard of. Kokusai was a kingdom known for their vicious behaviour and their barbaric attacks on other dynasties. 

Tobio shuddered, looking at the map, seeing the red dots by the Shiratorizawa and Kokusai border. It meant war. 

The young Omega frowned down at the map, fingers brushing over the painted warzone. He knew how to fight, had learned it all his life really, but he had never actually had to use his skill. He’d always been sheltered in Kitagawa Daiichi, living his life comfortably. 

Maybe that overbearing Alpha had been right and Tobio wasn’t going to be able to help lead Shiratorizawa. Was he truly strong enough? Was he going to be strong enough for prince Wakatoshi to lean on when things got tough? 

A tear ran down Tobio’s cheek at the thought of leaving his home and failing his new home. 

His heart also ached for the lives lost in the war zones. He couldn’t even fathom what it was like to live in such an area and Tobio could even less try to envision himself within the battlefield, right in the middle, wielding his sword and taking someone down. 

Reality hit him like a brick wall as he noticed just how safe he’d been all his life. 

“Prince Tobio?” The calming scent of frigid winter air enveloped Tobio as he looked up to see none other than Prince Wakatoshi stand a few feet away, a book in his hand, clearly having come to sit and read for a while. 

Tobio felt the shiver run down his back as he drank in the sight of his fated Alpha. 

“Prince Wakatoshi.” Tobio muttered, bowing a little before turning to look down at the map once more, his fingers still tracing the red dots. 

Wakatoshi moved closer, eyes downcast as he took in the large card before Tobio. 

The Alpha’s eyes widened when he saw what Tobio was studying and where his attention was. He moved over, large hands also running over the drawn points, fingers slowly inching towards Tobio’s. 

The Omega didn’t move, merely stayed standing and looking at the drawn borders and landscapes. 

Tobio smiled when Prince Wakatoshi encased his hand over that of Tobio, holding tightly onto the Omega. 

“What is war like?” Tobio finally asked, voice a mere whisper within the library. 

The Shiratorizawa prince took a deep breath, letting out a long suffering sigh before pulling his hand away and taking a seat in one of the large armchairs right by the table. Tobio automatically followed the Alpha, making himself comfortable on the twin chair right beside the one Wakatoshi was sitting on. 

“War is nothing like the tales like to make it out to be.” Prince Wakatoshi stated, “It isn’t glorious. You don’t come back to the capital a victor. You are always the loser.” 

Tobio nodded along unsure what to say. 

“Shiratorizawa is a kingdom built upon fighting, we are strong northern men and women, but we do not kill needlessly. We fight to protect what is ours and what we value. There are other kingdoms who fight for sport, for dominance.” The Alpha shook his head, glancing at the abandoned map, eyes aflame at the mere written name of Kokusai. 

“But… what about Karasuno and your conflicts with them?” Tobio asked. 

Prince Wakatoshi chuckled, “Mere squabbles over some trading routes. We do not have a lot and we like to keep those that we do have. It is not outright war. Nothing like our south-eastern borders.” 

Tobio nodded keeping his mouth closed. He had so many more questions, wanted to know so much more, but he could tell that the other didn’t like to talk about the war, didn’t want to tell Tobio about all the hurt he’d encountered in the battlefield. 

“I will be returning home soon.” Wakatoshi stated after a few moments of silence. He sat up and reached over, large hand brushing over Tobio’s cheeks. 

The Omega felt shock run through him as he realized that the older Alpha would be gone. He’d be left behind. 

“Eita will stay here with you. I trust him. I also wanted Tsutomu to stay, but Eita told me that wouldn’t be a wise choice.” 

Tobio scoffed at the mere thought of that pepper-stinking Alpha. He really didn’t like the others’ attitude and he felt gross at the mere thought of being stuck near him. Oh no. He wouldn’t let the other. 

Tobio looked up when he heard prince Wakatoshi chuckle, “So it seems he was right.” His hand moved back to Tobio’s face, smoothing over the Omega’s scowl affectionately, “Eita has asked for Shirabu to stay. He is also an Omega and one of the strongest in my personal guard.” 

Tobio nodded dumbly, “You know I have my own guards right?” He tilted his head to the side, leaning into the warm touch of the older Alpha. 

“I know. But please, let me do this. I will feel much relief knowing that some of Shiratorizawa’s smartest and best are with you.” 

Tobio nodded taking in a deep breath enjoying the moment. It had been days since he’d been this close to Prince Wakatoshi. He didn’t know when the next chance would be either. 

“You’ll stay for the festivities though right?” Tobio asked. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” The Alpha told him, “I will be leaving three days after the announcement of Prince Hajime and King Tooru.” 

Tobio nodded. So that gave him about one more week with the Alpha before he left and Tobio would be all alone. Tobio would have to figure himself out and what he wanted to do. He knew he had until late fall to learn as much as he could about Shiratorizawa culture and make his final decision. 

His heart and inner Omega were screaming at him to forget his common sense and just hop on a horse and ride alongside Prince Wakatoshi to Shiratorizawa, but he shook his head, hoping to clear his mind of all those thoughts. 

Prince Wakatoshi removed his hand as the Omega shook his head vehemently, turning to the book he’d taken out to read. 

Tobio frowned, realizing that their conversation was over and that he would also have to find something to read. He hurried to the history section and found a book on northern clans and their history. 

He picked it up and then hurried back to the two large armchairs. He pushed the small coffee table which was between the loveseats out of the way and then pulled his chair closer so the armrest was touching that of the chair Prince Wakatoshi was comfortably reading on, the Alpha ignoring the busy workings of the Omega. 

Tobio let out a satisfied hum before sitting down, stretching his hand out to grasp the larger and rougher one of Prince Wakatoshi, twining their fingers together lazily, while holding his book with the other and reading the introduction of the history book he’d picked out. 

Tobio’s heart was pounding against his ribs, face probably a deep shade of red, but he ignored it all and merely enjoyed the calm feeling which seeped through the touch of the Alpha. He closed his eyes, took in the winter scent and then went back to reading, soaking it all up, unsure of when he’d have such a moment again… if he’d ever have such a moment again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I went completely off track! I wanted to write the festival for Oikawa and Iwaizumi and then just... this happened... 
> 
> I swear next chapter will actually have some plot move forward! 
> 
> ~~if that doesn't happen you may virtually slap me~~
> 
> **Comments** and **Kudos** are appreciated :) 
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr


	5. FÜNF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour mes amis!! 
> 
> Sorry this is late! I've had such busy weeks! But this is up now and it's not great but it's at least an update :) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!!
> 
> PSA I was a bit tipsy while writing this :P 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** keep me motivated :) 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)

Tobio was shaking. He stood behind the large double doors which led to the big throne room where the festivities were in full swing. It had been only about half an hour since he’d left the large crowd to prepare for his performance. 

So far there had been several other great performances, ranging from Traditional Aoba Johsai singing which sounded more like two little girls gasping loudly over and over, as well as some form of feather dance from Karasuno which was supposed to emulate a murder of crows. 

Tobio had clapped and smiled, even going as far as to start a conversation with the short Alpha of Karasuno, Hinata Shoyou who seemed especially proud of the dance since his Omega had partaken in it. The short Alpha constantly pointed out the tall blonde Omega who had his heart. 

Tobio couldn’t help but feel just as enthralled with the dance as the other even if Hinata Shoyou seemed to be one annoying Alpha. 

“You’re going to be amazing.” Eita whispered, reaching over and squeezing Tobio’s shoulder tightly, “Just ignore everyone and stare at your brother. He is who you’re doing this for.” The older smirked, knowing that there was one other person within those walls whom Tobio would be performing for. 

The younger Omega nodded. He’d never really gotten nervous for a performance before. He was usually calm and composed even when he’d had to show off his skill to his father, the man who had the keenest eyes within their kingdom and who wouldn’t hold back criticism one bit. 

This was Tooru’s big announcement though. This was his party. Tobio didn’t want to ruin the celebration by messing up his dance. He just hoped everyone would enjoy it. That they would like what he had prepared along with Eita. 

The music behind the door seized, signalling for Tobio and Eita to enter. 

They entered, heads held high with pride. Two Omega’s performing together was something none of their guess had seen for a long time. Normally dances and performances were mixed, Alpha’s usually taking dominant roles and pushing Omega’s to the background. This wouldn’t be a performance like that though. 

Tobio gripped his props tightly in his hands, the large white coat over his performance costume almost too hot. 

The Omega prince had chosen a large white coat to go over the revealing dance outfit to shield any curious eyes. It was white and thick, blue coloured fur lining the edges, puffing out and making the hot piece of clothing look even bigger and far more elegant than it needed to be. 

Tobio could already feel the beads of sweat running down the nape of his neck. 

A maid had braided one side of Tobio’s hair into a dutch braid, showing off his right ear, a mauve earring dangling from his ear. Tobio had seen the crystal in the city a few days ago and thought it was awfully beautiful. He’d gone out with Eita and Kenjirou to get to know the Omega fighter a little better, a large market having set up shop outside the castle walls in honour of the upcoming festivities. 

Tobio had seen the earring, his heart hammering against his chest. He really liked the way it looked and he hadn’t made use of his pierced ears in forever. Earrings usually got in the way of swordplay, but for a dance it would be a perfect accessory. 

Eita walked to the instrument which had been set up for him. He sat down behind it, cracking his back before reaching out to make sure everything was in the right spot. He glanced up at Tobio who had made it to the center of the performance area. 

The tables were set up in a square around the center of the room, so all guests could enjoy the show. At the head of the room, sitting above the rest were the highest dignitaries as well as King Tooru and his highly esteemed guests. 

Tobio glanced over to his brother, the older wide-eyed and gaping as he saw his younger brother walk in with such confidence. The younger smirked and then bowed towards Tooru, showing as much respect as was needed before Eita began to play the practiced song. 

Tobio moved without a second thought. His feet flew over the floor, body moving to the beat, still confined to the hot coat. His hands were sweaty, but he knew when he could finally let the overcoat fall to the floor. He needed that moment to have an impact. 

Eita hit the right notes, Tobio moving in perfect synchrony with the other before finally stopping for a single second, eyes roaming the table of esteemed guests, landing on the man he wanted to see. 

Tobio smirked, confidence through the roof for once, pushing the overcoat off. The thick heavy fabric fell to the floor, all guests having gone completely silent as they watched the mesmerizing performance of the Prince of Kitagawa Daiichi. 

Tobio reached his arms out and swung the sharp, double ended swords around which he’d held in both hands. The gold coins which lined the sheer lavender clothes jingled with every move, Tobio shifting to the beat of the music with practiced ease. 

Each move was thought through and perfectly placed, the swords he held moving dangerously close to his body. He’d made sure the blades were sharp and thin, making them easy to handle in dance. 

Normally Omega’s would use beautiful embroidered hand fans and use those as their dance prop. Tobio had always thought they didn’t suit his style of dance which was far more aggressive than that of most Omega’s hence why his father had bestowed him a pair of double sided swords to use for his own performances. 

Tobio moved over the dance floor, swinging his body around, the dance prop whisking dangerously close by his face as he twirled the sharp objects around in the palms of his hands using them to elongate his limbs and look far more elegant. 

Tobio was lost in her performance, listening to the music, his body moving on pure muscle memory. He felt eyes bore into him. He knew he was the star of the show, but a certain pair of eyes was just far too noticeable for him to fully ignore. 

He knew what he’d done the second he’d requested for his clothing to be made into the colours of Shiratorizawa. It was an announcement. A promise. He silently promised Prince Wakatoshi that he would seriously consider the north. That Tobio was ready to accept his future. 

Tobio continued to dance, ignoring the whispers of all the guests who understood that this was an announcement. Tobio was telling the world that he would be an Omega of the north. He was already set in his ways. 

Tobio probably looked far more confident than how he felt. He knew there would be Alpha’s pissed off, especially any who had problems with Shiratorizawa. For him to show off colours of another kingdom at his brothers engagement festivities could be seen as a provocation to his own kin as well. Tobio knew all this, but in his heart he also knew he had to ensure that Prince Wakatoshi understood how Tobio felt, that he just needed time to work through everything, but he was essentially promising the older that he would join him in the north - someday. 

The dance ended, Tobio falling to his knees, back arching as his chest heaved and sweat ran down his exposed belly. He closed his eyes, listening to the gasps and cheers from the crowd for a few moments before he felt the warm pelt get wrapped around him once more. 

Eita had walked over, the older completely shocked at just how mesmerizing Tobio was within a crowd. Everyone had seen his display of power and grace, not a single person in the room able to look away as the Omega danced his heart out. 

“Let’s go to your brother.” Eita whispered, pulling Tobio to his feet, a servant rushing over with a thick, heavy wooden box for the swords to bring away and stow safely within the confines of Tobio’s room. 

He pushed through the thick crowd of people towards the large banquet where the king was sitting, Prince Hajime right by his side, as well as other high ranking guests. 

“That was breathtaking.” The Aoba Johsai prince gasped, reaching out to wrap Tobio into a tight embrace, “Thank you for doing this for us.” 

Tobio couldn’t help and blush at how affectionate the other male was being. He didn’t want anyone in the crowd to get any wrong ideas. Prince Hajime was like another older brother to Tobio, someone he could look up to when it came to sword fighting and other physical skills which Tooru was too busy to teach Tobio. 

“I’m glad you liked it.” Tobio pulled away, smiling up at the slightly taller male. 

“You were amazing.” Tooru walked over, reaching out to run his hand through Tobio’s hair, fingers dancing over the tight braid on Tobio’s side, moving down to glance at the crystal earring, “That sure was one hell of an announcement.” He added on smirking. 

Tobio felt the red flush around his neck, move to his face. Of course his brother would tease him about the whole situation. His brother wouldn’t just stay quiet about such an obvious declaration. Everyone would know Tobio belonged to Shiratorizawa, that he would be part of their pack someday. 

“I hope I didn’t overshadow your announcement.” Tobio stated, “But… I just… I knew I had to tell the prince of Shiratorizawa somehow that I was taking his proposal into serious consideration.” 

Tooru waved his brother off, “You’re fated mates. Would be quite something if you weren’t considering him.” 

Tobio knew he was as red as a tomato. He hated how easily he got flustered at the mere thought or mention of the Shiratorizawa Alpha. Tobio really had to get himself under control, “Stop embarrassing me.” Tobio whined, pulling away from his brother, curling the overcoat tighter around his body. 

“But it’s so fun when you react like this.” Tooru chuckled. 

“You’re a king. Act like one.” Prince Hajime growled, rolling his eyes at the whine which escaped Tooru, the Omega muttering about his future husband being a spoilsport. 

“I’m going to go and get changed back into my regular clothing for the festivities.” Tobio bowed to his brother and future husband, turning around and rushing out the door, not even waiting for anyone from his guard to come with him. 

Tobio truly disliked these types of festivities. So many strangers in his home, all the foreign scents just mixing together into one cocktail of terrible. He hated how he had to always have someone follow him around, since it ‘wasn’t safe’ when there were so many foreign Alpha’s and Beta’s around. 

Tobio could take care of himself. He was sure of that, but he also knew he had to stay vigilant when there were so many people around that he didn’t know. If anyone caught him off guard for a single second, then everything could turn out for the worst. 

He rushed through the corridors to his chambers where his suit was. He’d changed there into the dance clothes earlier. He knew he couldn’t stay dressed so provocatively for the rest of the night and would have to put the white and blue suit back on to be presentable. 

Tobio was about to turn the corner to get to the staircase which led to his chambers, when he noticed a shadow out by the terrace. He knew who it was right away. He would recognize those wide shoulders just about anywhere. Not to mention the calming and cooling scent of his fated mate which clung to the air. 

Tobio quickly changed course, curious as to why the other had ventured so far off from the festival. Earlier on the Alpha had looked to be enjoying himself even. He’d found some generals of various kingdoms with whom he’d seemed to have exchanged interesting information. 

At least Tobio thought it had looked like that. 

“Why are you all alone out here?” Tobio asked, stepping closer to the broad Alpha, glancing up before turning his gaze to the gardens which the terrace led to. 

“I just… had to get some air.” Prince Wakatoshi explained, voice low and quiet, almost as though he didn’t want to interrupt the serene atmosphere of the gardens. 

Tobio glanced to the sky, a half moon shining down upon them, the light illuminating the dark garden beautifully. Fireflies blinked every few seconds, swarming around some of the foliage. A frog made a loud croaking sound which seemed to echo within the tree’s. 

“Are you not enjoying yourself?” Tobio asked, “I saw you talking to some foreign generals. It looked like your conversations were going quite well.” 

The older didn’t say anything, merely stared out at the garden once more, deep olive eyes looking almost black in the lack of light. 

“Was it something else then?” Tobio dared ask, his heart pounding. He was sure the Alpha could tell just how nervous he was. Tobio had practically announced that he was going to become a northern Omega, in front of a large crowd of people who probably didn’t even appreciate the presence of the Prince of Shiratorizawa. 

It seemed like time stood still. Tobio held his breath, waiting for any reaction from the other Alpha. He wanted the older to praise him, to say he enjoyed the dance, but he also didn’t want to outright ask for such compliments and affection from him. Tobio felt like he had to earn it. Much like he would have to earn the trust and love of the people of Shiratorizawa. 

“Your performance…” Prince Wakatoshi trailed off, voice wavering slightly, “It was astonishing. I was breathless the entire time.” He turned slightly to face Tobio who was looking up at the Alpha with hopeful eyes, “I couldn’t take my eyes off you. To think you’ll be mine someday. That you… that you’re perfect for me.” He shook his head and reached over, hand cupping Tobio’s cheek, thumb running over the boys’ bottom lip. 

“I… I chose the garments for you.” Tobio whispered, “To show you that I was seriously considering Shiratorizawa as my future.” 

A smile graced the Alpha’s features, the dim moonlight making him look all the more handsome. 

He leaned down a little, his hand tightening just the slightest on Tobio’s face, the other moving to the boys’ waist, steadying himself. 

Tobio could barely breathe, could barely think. His hands reached out to grip into the fabric of the prince’s clothes, holding onto the front of his shirt, preparing himself for whatever was to come next. 

“Prince Tobio!” 

The moment shattered, Tobio taking a step back, almost falling back over a flowerpot which had been strategically placed there just for his own demise. 

Thankfully Prince Wakatoshi had quick reflexes and grabbed at the flailing Omega, saving him from toppling over and smashing his head open on the tiles of the terrace. He made sure Tobio was safe before letting go of him, eyes looking the boy over. 

Tobio thanked the heavens for the bad light, otherwise the Alpha would have noticed just how red he was. He was always red and embarrassed around the older. It was like he couldn’t do a single thing right to at least seem somewhat put together. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi just flustered him constantly. 

“There you are!” Kindaichi exclaimed when he finally reached the terrace, “You ran off from the festivities I was getting worried.” 

“I was fine. I can defend myself just fine.” Tobio growled, “I’m better at sword fighting than you even.” The Omega huffed. 

The Alpha guard didn’t say anything to that, merely scoffed and rolled his eyes at the petulant and child-like behaviour of the other, “Of course your highness.” 

“I’ll see you at the festivities once more Prince Wakatoshi. Thank you for your time.” Tobio told the other, bowing and then turning to walk up the stairs and get to his chambers to change into the correct outfit for the rest of the festivities. 

“You shouldn’t be alone with him. No announcements of your potential mating have been made yet.” Kindaichi stated, following Tobio up to his chambers. 

“I didn’t even know he was there until I got closer to the terrace. I was legitimately just coming to change.” Tobio sighed, “Now please wait outside.” He closed his door in his personal guards face and then got to work to put on the suit that had been made to fit him perfectly. 

He left in the earring as well as his hair braided, enjoying how it looked. He liked that it was different from his usual look, but still subtle enough not to gain too much attention from all the guests at the throne room. 

Tobio returned to the banquet, sitting down by Tooru and Hajime who were busy talking to dignitaries from some other kingdom. Tobio should have probably known who they were, but he hadn’t paid attention to many of the foreigners who seemed to swarm around their table. 

“Prince Tobio!” Hinata Shoyou exclaimed happily when he saw the Omega, “Come meet my beloved Kei!” 

Tobio sighed and walked over. The Karasuno ambassador, or future ambassador, was annoying, but at least he wouldn’t bore Tobio half to death. 

“Nice to meet you.” Tobio politely bowed, the taller blonde Omega mirroring his gesture. 

He had also changed into a comfortable suit, ridding himself of the bird costume that he’d been wearing for his own dance performance earlier. It wasn’t often that Tobio met Omega’s so much taller than him, but Kei seemed to be almost ten centimeters taller than Tobio, dwarfing him and especially towering over his own Alpha. 

“Your performance was amazing.” Tobio stated. 

The Omega smirked, “Thanks. Your performance was… quite the declaration. If Shoyou hadn’t told me earlier of your fated mate I would have fallen off my chair.” He sounded so aloof, almost cocky. 

Somehow this Omega rubbed Tobio the wrong way, but he was in public and had to somehow keep a straight face. He had to stay calm and keep from snapping at the annoying Omega before him. 

“Aren’t we glad then that your Alpha informed you beforehand.” Tobio tilted his head to the side, forcing a smile. 

Thankfully Tobio was pulled away from Hinata and his Omega by Kunimi who wanted him to talk to a few dignitaries from Nekoma. Tobio merely looked over his shoulder, rolling his eyes at the smug expression on the tall Omega’s face. 

Tobio really didn’t like him. 

He ended up talking way more than he wished the rest of the evening. Only during dinner did he finally get a break. 

Ale and other alcohols had been flowing freely throughout the evening most people lively and loud by the time the food was served. Tobio took his spot by Tooru and looked down at the plate of meat which had been set down before him. His cup was filled with watered down wine, his brother making sure that Tobio only had minimal alcohol intake due to his age. 

Tobio scoffed at how protective Tooru was. The other had gone out drinking often enough by the time he’d been Tobio’s age and yet he seemed to make such a big deal out of Tobio having a single glass of wine. Sometimes Prince Tooru was nothing more than a big fat hypocrite which just annoyed Tobio more than anything. 

Tobio looked down the row of people, seeing Prince Wakatoshi on the other end of the table. Tobio frowned, wishing that the other was by his side. It wasn’t like he had much time left with him. He would be riding off to his country within the coming days and now Tobio couldn’t even enjoy a meal with him. 

He pouted and stabbed at the meat, cutting into it with a vengeance before chewing on it loudly. 

“Eat like a human being please.” Tooru kicked his brother under the table, “You’re like a pig.” 

“Why is the prince of Shiratorizawa over there?” Tobio asked, pointing with his knife in the general direction of the prince. 

“Because there were some dignitaries higher up on the food chain which had to be placed closer to me. This is all a big fat show.” Tooru explained. 

“Should have sat me over there then.” Tobio murmured, “You wouldn’t have been stuck with a pig brother.” 

Tooru let out a long exasperated sigh, “You’re my favourite piggy brother.” He smiled and reached over to run his hand through Tobio’s hair, ruffling it and messing it up, “You can go over there once dinner is over. Just be patient.” 

“I hate being patient.” Tobio scowled, finishing his meal, arms crossing over his chest as he looked over to prince Wakatoshi once more, catching his eye and smiling sweetly at him. 

Tooru shook his head at his brothers’ behaviour, sending a heated glare towards the prince of Shiratorizawa before turning back to his own meal. 

The Omega king felt worry erupt within his chest, knowing that Tobio would most likely take his fated mate up on his offer to go up north. That Tobio would be so far from his grasp and have to go through traditions and customs he had no clue about. 

Tooru wished he could somehow keep his brother from leaving Kitagawa Daiichi and living his own life. He wished he could turn back time and never have him meet Ushijima Wakatoshi… but alas it was what it was and no matter how much Tooru wished to change fate, he knew he couldn’t meddle. He knew he had to let Tobio live his own life. 

Tobio had to make the final decision about Shiratorizawa. 

Tobio was not a child anymore. He was becoming a full blown, beautiful Omega. An Omega who would surely make the best decision for himself and for his country. 

Tooru glanced over to his brother once more, a smile spreading, his heart swelling with pride. He was so proud of his brother. He felt such love and affection for him and Tooru knew that their late father would be proud of Tobio and how he was growing up to become such an independent and strong Omega. 

“You know Tobio… I really am proud of you.” Tooru couldn’t help and say, the younger looking up at him with a raised brow. 

“Thank you… I’m proud of you too. And I’m proud to be your brother.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? 
> 
> Like I said I sort of wrote this while I was tipsy... so I don't know how it really turned out!! Any feedback is welcome :) 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** keep me motivated :) 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)


	6. SECHS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired today!! Hope you guys like the quick update!   
> At least I think the update was quick... :) 
> 
> I honestly just want to say thank you to everyone who comments. You guys are so nice and it always makes me so happy to read what you guys think and just yeah... I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I know it isn't perfect and I'm an average writer but I'm just glad I can entertain you guys with my writing and my imagination. :) 
> 
> Thank you guys so much!!! 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** inspire me 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)

Waking up was a chore the morning after the festivities. Tobio had stayed up far too long, moving from conversation to conversation, humoring the various guests with his presence. He absolutely hated diplomacy and the constant need to smile and be civil. 

Tobio much preferred the background where nobody seemed to judge him for his constant scowling face. He couldn’t help that his lips just naturally seemed to frown and his brows constantly furrowed together. 

But for his brother Tobio stayed and engaged in conversation, even managing to sneak two full glasses of thick, warm mulled wine. The liquid had gone down smoothly, loosening his tight muscles and making the whole process of small talk almost bearable. 

Thankfully only Prince Hajime had caught onto what was actually in Tobio’s cup, and like the good older brother he didn’t rat the younger out to Tooru. The Alpha merely smirked, patting Tobio atop his head, ruffling his hand through his hair and then moved on to the floor where various knights were gathered. 

Tobio groaned, rolling over in his bed, pulling the blankets tightly around his frame. He let out a loud yawn, eyes refusing to open against the bright light which shone through the stained glass windows. He’d forgotten to pull the heavy curtains closed. 

He shuffled around a few more times, grumbling in anger before he finally lost the battle and got up out of the warm safety of his sheets, stomping towards the windows and tugging harshly at the curtain so it covered the window and kept the sun out. 

Tobio refused to wake up so early. He had no clue what time it actually was, but it had to be early judging by the angle of the sun which had woken him up. 

He jumped back onto his bed, blanket wrapped around himself as he cuddled into the mountains of pillows around him, feeling safe and warm. None of the attendants had come by yet, which meant Tobio could doze off once more before he had to attend any lessons or any other schedules he probably forgot about. 

Being the second born son truly was a blessing. 

Tobio closed his eyes, letting out a satisfied hum as he remembered all the times he’d been able to make mistakes and not have to deal with harsh repercussions. Tobio had made it clear from the get-go that he never wanted to become king. He didn’t want to have anything to do with the throne of Kitagawa Daiichi. 

Tooru had always aspired to become king. He’d dreamed of it even as a child and he’d made it clear to Tobio from the moment the boy was old enough to talk and walk. He always told Tobio how he would rule one day and Tobio would be his second-in-command. Someone who would  _ help _ but not someone who would rule. 

Tobio had always been fine with that reality. 

It gave him a chance to throw himself into his sword training and let him slack off when it came to his history and geography lessons. It was obvious that Tobio did not have any talent for the Humanities or Arts like his brother. Tobio was a physical person who needed to  _ do _ to learn. Reading just wasn’t enough for him. 

Tobio spent the rest of the morning lounging around in his bed, day dreaming away of the past and how he had grown into the Omega he was. He truly relished in these moments, where he could just be completely worry-free and imagine what his life had been had there been a few minor differences. 

Unfortunately he couldn’t stay the rest of the day in his room and eventually Kunimi and Kindaichi knocked at his door and came in to get him ready for the day. There wasn’t much Tobio had on his plate, merely breakfast with some dignitaries which would be leaving in the afternoon and then practice with some of the other soldiers around. 

Tobio had been neglecting his sword for dance the past week and he was aching to get back out onto the training grounds along with the other fighters. He truly enjoyed having the sword in his hand and moving through the motions with it to slash at the enemy. 

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Most guests were also dead tired from the night before, probably feeling ill from all the ale and wine they’d consumed. Tooru didn’t look too well, his face slightly green at the scent of the fatty food which was served before them. 

Tobio couldn’t help and chuckle, hiding his smirk behind his hand as he reached for a plate of fruits to add some sweet strawberries into his curd. He wasn’t too hungry having been fed well the night before and he didn’t want anything too heavy since he would be back on the training grounds in a few hours. 

Tobio dared glance to the other end of the table where he saw Prince Ushijima sit and also indulge in a light breakfast. The Alpha didn’t look up though, merely eating his own food. Tobio couldn’t stop the frown from curving at the tips of his lips. His inner Omega wanted the Alpha to pay attention to him, even if it was a mere glance across the table. 

He rolled his eyes at himself and went back to eating. He had to misfortune of sitting next to some boisterous Alpha from Inarizaki, an older man who had clearly had one exciting night, judging by the lovebites which lined his collarbone and up his neck. 

Tobio shuddered at the sight, feeling slightly disgusted. The mere thought of walking around with such obvious marks was appalling to him. Tobio always felt that being intimate with someone was something rather private… even if it was basically impossible to hide as an Omega since their heats were quite… obvious. Not to mention the claiming mark. 

The young prince shuddered, his hand subconsciously moving to his neck, running over the right side where his mates mating bite would one day sit. He glanced over to Tooru and Hajime wondering how his brother's mating mark would look. 

Some bites were large and obvious, scarring in such a way that made it impossible to look away. Tobio had seen the marks on various Omega’s, almost as though the Alpha had decided to bite ten times rather than one, clean and crisp bite. 

He always felt a sense of pity envelop himself at the sight. A mating mark shouldn’t be painful. It should be something which cemented a loving relationship, but there were enough hot headed and self centered Alpha’s who still seemed to believe in claiming someone for power. 

“Are you alright?” Prince Haijme asked Tobio, clearly noticing the others lack of an appetite and his pale face. 

Tobio hadn’t noticed that he’d gotten so lost in thought that he’d been unable to control his scent. He could sense his own tension and anxiety roll off his shoulder, clearly enveloping everyone else at the breakfast table. 

“Oh.” He uttered, glancing around apologetically, “I must still be a bit tired…” He whispered apologetically. 

He glanced to the other end of the table, meeting deep green eyes which were filled with worry and concern. He could tell that Prince Wakatoshi was completely tense, his shoulders rolled back tightly, as though he was ready to jump across the room to Tobio’s side at the first sign that anything was wrong. 

Tobio managed a small smile before he tore his gaze from the handsome Alpha and back down to his yogurt and strawberries, stirring it a little before finishing the dish and excusing himself. 

Kindaichi and Shirabu following close behind, making sure Tobio got to his chambers without any incidents. The Omega doubted anything would happen anyways, the breakfast hall was a mere five minutes away from his room, but he didn’t feel like arguing and merely let the guards follow a few steps behind him. 

Tobio spent the early noon and afternoon hours reading up on Shiratorizawa and their history. He’d found a single book which didn’t bore him half to death and he’d taken it to his chambers, thinking no one else in their castle would think the book was missing from their library. 

He sat down in a large chair right by one of the clear windows. He opened it and let the fresh spring breeze brush through his thin dark hair, ruffling it slightly. He let out a satisfied sigh as he melted into the cushions of the armchair, book on his lap, going over the various clans which made up Shiratorizawa. 

Tobio was enthralled. Shiratorizawa was nothing like Kitagawa Daiichi. The country was large and made up of small clans which were situated all over their land. The clans worked together to survive through the long winter months, protecting one another as well as helping with gathering nutrition. 

Years ago they’d all fought amongst one another, killing any clan until one of the strongest stepped up to unite them all. In unity there was strength, but each clan brought their own unique stability to the kingdom of Shiratorizawa. 

So even though Shiratorizawa was ruled by a king, the clans didn’t bow their heads to him like it was done in Kitagawa Daiichi. In his home country, the king was the most prominent person who held official power over all the people, but in Shiratorizawa this right was not given so easily. 

The only reason the same clan, the Ushijima clan, could rule for so long over such individual people was due to their strength. Once it was time for a new king to be crowned all people who thought they were strong enough rose up to battle for the throne. 

Tobio shuddered at the mere thought of Prince Wakatoshi also having to challenge for the throne someday. The fight for the throne was a battle royale, last one standing would be crowned king of Shiratorizawa. 

Tobio set the book aside, needing a moment to digest what he had just read over. In Kitagawa Daiichi it was normally an Omega which sat on the throne. An Omega of the royal bloodline. This was done by birth right. 

Tobio’s first thought of the Shiratorizawa customs was of how horrid and savage they seemed, but on second thought he also realized that this would ensure a strong and capable leader… though not a just one.

Through the ‘king by birthright’ way of doing things, Kitagawa Daiichi could also one day land an incapable leader on their throne… it could be that the only child of a future king might not be fit to lead and then guide the kingdom into ruin. 

Tobio shook his head, hating all the thoughts running through him. This was something Tooru was good at. He could figure out these types of thoughts and make them make sense. Tobio had never been good at organizing his ideas and thoughts, merely going with the flow. 

A knock at the door made the Omega jump as Eita walked in, the Omega smiling from ear-to-ear, “Your other attendant told me to come get you and bring you to the training grounds.” 

Tobio nodded, quickly changing into a loose shirt with some brown pants which were breathable and easy to move in. He smiled at the slightly taller Omega before following him. 

Shirabu was at his side right away following him to the courtyard. 

The sun was low in the sky casting shadows across the training grounds. A cool breeze broke through the walls, Tobio enjoying the wafting scent of home it brought with it.

He quickly went to the armory to pick out his sword and shield, excited to finally get dirty once more. It had been far too long since he’d held an actual sword for fighting. He missed the heavy weight in the palm of his hand, how to balance it perfectly for the strongest attack. 

Tobio grinned when he saw the various guards whom he usually practiced with. There were a few others as well, probably from other kingdoms. His smile faded at the harsh scent of hot peppers which accompanied one quite uncomfortable Alpha Tobio didn’t want to deal with. 

Of course Goshiki Tsutomu had to be there as well. 

Tobio felt his mood sour right away. He turned to Shirabu who also glanced at the tall Alpha who was already off sparring with some other guard in a heated match. Shirabu frowned and rolled his eyes, muttering something about how annoying Goshiki was. 

“Prince Tobio!” Keigo, a Beta guard around Tobio’s age, exclaimed brightly jogging over, “Haven’t seen you around this past week.” Keigo was usually stationed within the outer village, hence why he hadn’t been there for the festivities and hadn’t been able to see the spectacle which had been Kageyama Tobio dancing. 

“I had to help prepare for the festivities of the previous night.” Tobio explained, “I will be joining the practice more often again now that I have more time.” 

Keigo nodded, “Well then why don’t we have a go? Have to make sure our dear prince hasn’t gotten rusty within the last week.” 

Tobio smiled, enjoying the easy banter. Keigo had been a low born Beta. In another kingdom he would have been doomed to stay a farmer for the rest of his life, but Kitagawa Daiichi believed that even those born outside of the city halls had the potential to protect. They might even have more heart, due to their strong bonds with the people on the land. 

“I am sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping to be able to challenge the Prince.” A deep voice spoke up from behind the pair. 

Tobio whirled around, stomach churning in excitement, while Keigo looked rather pale, the Beta taking a step back, legs shaking at the sight of the hulking form which was Ushijima Wakastoshi. 

“I’d be honoured.” Tobio smirked, hand reaching for the hilt of his sword as he took a step towards the Alpha. 

Here, on the training grounds and with his sword at his side, Tobio finally felt somewhat confident. He knew there was little chance he’d beat the Alpha before him, but he knew he could show his strength, could impress the other if he held out and displayed the strength hiding within his Omegan body. 

“Prince Tobio!” Keigo gasped, eyes blown wide as he glanced between the two royals before him. 

“It’s fine.” Tobio heard someone tell the young guard, “Prince Wakatoshi won’t hurt your prince.” It was Shirabu. 

Tobio had only eyes for the large Alpha though. Prince Wakatoshi was wearing a similar outfit to that of Tobio, loose shirt and wide pants. A much larger sword sat at his hip, the hilt the size of Tobio’s wrist. 

The Omega swallowed at the sight, wondering how the other could lift such a beast of a weapon and still manage to fight in a swift manner. He was curious beyond anything, wanting to see the other fight. He just had to know how the other moved with such a sword in his hands. 

“First to draw blood wins.” Tobio stated, voice coming out more confident than he thought it would. 

Prince Wakatoshi nodded, “As you wish my prince.” 

Tobio held back the satisfied shiver which threatened to run down his spine. His Alpha was content with his proposition. His Alpha was going to be able to witness his strength and Tobio would be able to see just what the Alpha was capable of. 

The training grounds were cleared, more people showing up to witness the fight between the prodigal Omega of Kitagawa Daiichi and the monster fighter of Shiratorizawa. 

All other people practicing seemed to put their battles on halt to witness the event as well. 

Tobio took a deep breath, eyes closing for a moment as he composed himself. He threw the shield away which he’d taken with him from the armory, knowing it would only slow him down. He knew he had no chance at a purely frontal attack. 

Prince Wakatoshi’s reach was too long for that and Tobio had a much shorter sword. He would have to tire the other out. He also had a few other tricks up his sleeves which could help him achieve victory. Tobio would have to be quick on his feet, as well as think fast to be able to make this fight an interesting one. 

“Ready?” Prince Wakatoshi asked, having taken a fighting stance a few meters away from Tobio. 

The Omega nodded and within the seconds the fight was on. 

Tobio didn’t jump into the fray right away. He moved slowly, eyes on the Alpha before him at all times. He followed Prince Wakatoshi’s every move, noticing a single twitch of the others muscle, his own body reacting accordingly, ready to move out of the way. 

He was completely tensed up. He held his sword with his right hand, the left under the flat part of the blade, supporting the weight so his fighting arm wouldn’t tire out too quickly. His fated partner moving in a much similar manner, taking in Tobio’s stance and body before making any hasty decisions. Tobio hadn’t expected anything else from a seasoned fighter like the Prince of Shiratorizawa. 

Tobio took a deep breath, calming his nerves. His body felt like it was on fire. His skin felt warm and tight, stretched thin over his bones. His heart hammered against his ribs, breath coming out in soft gasps. He had to calm down. 

He told himself like a mantra. Usually Tobio wasn’t nervous when in a fight, but this was nerve wracking. He felt exhausted and the duel had only just begun. 

Tobio made a quick move to the side, his opponent reacting within a split second, Prince Wakatoshi moving in the opposite direction, creating further distance between himself and Tobio before he dashed forward, coming at Tobio from a different angle. 

The Omega quickly stepped aside, whipping his sword around his steel meeting that of the opponent’s, the loud clang echoing throughout the training grounds. 

Tobio swiped Prince Wakatoshi’s sword to the side, turning and taking a few light steps away, creating distance once more before, hopping forward. He made sure his feet were light, almost as though he wasn’t even stepping on the ground but rather floating. 

Years of dance had led to Tobio creating his own unique style of fighting. Rather than heavy set stances he moved constantly, like he was part of the wind and water which were such vital parts of the Kitagawa Daiichi landscapes. 

Tobio reached out and tried to swipe at Prince Wakatoshi, using both hands to hold onto the hilt of his sword. He quickly realized this wouldn’t work though, the Alpha reacting much quicker than anticipated and forging his own counter. 

The Alpha easily parried Tobio’s attempt at an attack, forcing him back once more to try and find an opening. Tobio’s second of hesitation seemed to be an invitation for the Alpha though to reach out and rain down heavy blows, moving with a speed Tobio hadn’t even thought the other would be capable of with such a heavy and large weapon. 

Tobio wouldn’t go down so easily though. He knew he was strong as well and wouldn’t be beaten within the first fifteen minutes of a fight. He would make the Alpha prince work for it. 

Prince Wakatoshi moved to slice at Tobio’s arm, the Omega dropping to the ground and rolling away, landing on his feet straight away and launching himself forward at a new angle. He was parried by Prince Wakatoshi who seemed slightly surprised at the move by the other, a smirk playing at his lips before he moved the sword from his right hand to his left and swiping at Tobio’s attempt at an attack. 

The Omega gasped, not expecting the Alpha to switch hands, his left somehow even stronger than his right. He knew there were some fighters who were ambidextrous, could use both hands but he hadn’t envisioned the Prince of Shirtatorizawa to be able to be so skilled as to use both in battle. 

Once the Alpha had a decent grip on the sword he moved forward once more, pushing Tobio back who was stuck on pure defense, using his sword to shield the constant rain of blows. He felt his wrist ache at the pressure of each impact. 

Tobio shuddered, taking a step back, knowing that Prince Wakatoshi was forcing him into a corner. He knew the training grounds, knew that within a few steps he’d be with his back to the brick wall. He had to do something before then, otherwise he’d lose. 

Tobio had driven countless training partners into that exact spot until they’d given up. He knew the tactic well. It also meant that he knew how to defend against it. 

Without a second thought Tobio dropped his sword, the move startling the Alpha before him who hesitated for a single second, and then dashed forward, a small dagger which Tobio always had attached to his forearm, slipping into his hold as he moved straight forward, ready to take the Alpha down. 

Prince Wakatoshi quickly recovered, moving back, avoiding the slash of the Omega by a hairline, swinging his sword at the boy who rolled onto his side at just the right moment, neither getting cut by their opponent. 

Tobio felt the dirt of the ground stick to his exposed arms a thin layer of sweat along his arms. He took a few deep breaths knowing that his desperate attempt at an attack had failed and left him in an even more vulnerable position. He didn’t even have a sword anymore. 

He glanced to the side where his weapon was lying in the dirt. He wondered if he could jump over there and pick it up, but Prince Wakatoshi would think the same thing and be ready for that from the Omega. 

Tobio frowned, glancing to the other side, eyes landing on the shield he’d dropped earlier. He could try and grab that, at least he would be able to have some form of protection from the heavy jabs of the Alpha. 

Without another thought Tobio launched himself in the opposite direction of his abandoned sword, going for the shield, picking it up and holding onto it tightly, stance crouched and ready to defend himself against any other attack the Alpha would send his way. 

Tobio and Prince Wakatoshi circled one another, assessing the situation they were in. It clearly looked like the Shiratorizawa Prince would be able to win with ease. Tobio only had his dagger left, as well as the shield. On the bright side, Tobio wasn’t being forced against a wall any longer, which gave him more freedom to move and try to get to the Alpha somehow. 

Tobio managed to block each attack from the Alpha, but he was feeling the strain on his muscles. The Alpha was far stronger than anyone else Tobio had ever fought with before. His blows sent shockwaves through Tobio’s limbs, making his whole frame shake after each and every hit. 

Tobio defended as best as he could, moving out of the way, dashing forward when he thought he had a chance, the shield he had picked up managing to block the parries of the Alpha before him. 

It wasn’t enough though. 

In a desperate attempt Tobio moved to the right, only to feint and go left, whipping around and throwing his dagger in the direction of the Prince, hoping to catch him off guard. 

Of course it wasn’t that easy though. 

Prince Wakatoshi managed to evade the thrown dagger, using his sword to get rid of the shield which had saved Tobio over and over again throughout the fight. 

Both parties stood in the middle of the crowd, eyes ablaze, chests heaving with heavy breaths. Tobio felt himself swoon at the scent of his fated mate, the smell even stronger and far more bewitching than normally. His eyes were ablaze and dark, his sword held straight out, the tip right under his mates chin. 

Tobio’s breathing was laboured due to the exertion of the fight, not having to go all out in quite some time. The last time he’d had such an exhilarating fight had been against his older brother and he’d won by a hairline against the older Omega. 

Yet here Tobio stood, hands up, the tip of a large sword just under his chin, his fated mate staring straight at him. 

“Do it.” Tobio gasped out, eyes hard, “First to bleed.” 

A low growl erupted within the Alpha’s chest and he moved a millimeter forward, the tip of his sword nipping at Tobio’s chin, a drop of blood falling from the microscopic incision. 

Tobio couldn’t help but be amazed at the precision of the Alpha. 

The fight was over. Prince Wakatoshi had won. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the chapter? I know not a lot happened in it... I am so slow at making anything really happen.......... 
> 
> Slow burn is my middle name :P 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** inspire me 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)


	7. SIEBEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god,........ I'm so sorry!!!
> 
> This was supposed to be out last week but I forgot and just... I knew what to write but everytime I opened google docs I just couldn't get myself to write I'm so sorry... 
> 
> I'll try to get the next one out by next week!!!! 
> 
> **ALSO** I made a anime only tumblr... if anyone wants to follow or recomment me blogs please do so right [**HERE**](https://narutos-dorito.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)

“What is going on here? Why is no one practicing as they should be?” Tobio flinched at the sound of his brothers voice echoing through the crowd. 

The young Omega was heaving for air, chest rising and falling as he stared up at his fated mate who still had his sword at the boys’ throat, olive eyes peering into Tobio’s soul almost. The intensity of his gaze, as well as the exhaustion and thrill of the fight set something within Tobio aflame, a need and want he’d never felt before. 

Unfortunately, all good things must end and that end was signalled by none other than Oikawa Tooru, King of Kitagawa Daiichi. The lanky Omega pursed his lips, eyes running over the whole scene before him, eyes turning to slits at the sight of his baby brother being threatened by the larger Alpha. 

“You’ve had your fun watching these royals.” The King tutted, shooing everyone off to start their actual practice, “Tobio. Follow me.” 

The sword at Tobio’s neck was removed, Prince Wakatoshi never letting his eyes stray from his mate. The older didn’t even spare Tooru a single glance, merely watching Tobio, almost as though he was studying the Omega. 

“Tobio.” Tooru sounded annoyed, “ _ Now. _ ” 

Tobio couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh, bowing to Prince Wakatoshi before following his brother who was already twenty steps ahead, heading in the direction of his private kingly quarters. 

Tobio had trouble catching up to the taller Omega, practically sprinting after Tooru who seemed to be fueled by his annoyance to walk faster than normal. 

They got to the large space dedicated to the king of Kitagawa Daiichi. Large stained glass windows let in colourful light, shining onto a large desk with papers strewn all over. A huge red chair stood behind the desk, the walls hidden behind large bookshelves which reached the ceiling. 

Tobio sighed as the heavy wooden doors fell shut behind him. He knew his brother was in a mood. He sometimes reverted back to the bratty pre-teen he’d been while they were growing up. The way he treated Tobio before the younger had announced his lack of interest in pursuing the crown. 

“What were you doing out there?” Tooru asked, voice high pitched and loud. 

“I… I was practicing.” Tobio explained. He’d gone gone out there to practice and to work on his skill with a sword. He usually spent his afternoons out there along with the other fighters. It was one of the few things Tobio was actually good at. 

“I sure saw… I also saw you basically eye-fucking the prince of Shiratorizawa.” Tooru hissed. 

Tobio frowned, disliking how his brother was acting. The last few weeks were probably terribly stressful for him. Having to plan a whole mating announcement, as well as various parties. It was a lot of work and he had to do most of it on his own. None of that gave him the right to treat Tobio as his own verbal punching bag. 

“We weren’t… he challenged me to a fight so that’s what we did. That’s what happens at practice. You know it.” Tobio growled, fists clenching at his sides, “You have no right to shame me for that.” 

“True… but after what I found out earlier today…” Tooru sank into the large chair behind his desk, hands rubbing over his face, “Tobio. I’m tired. Please just… behave for a little longer.” 

Tobio frowned, “What do you mean..?” The younger asked taking a few steps towards the desk. 

Tooru’s hands limply fell into his lap as he looked up at Tobio, “Don’t go wandering the halls at night. Don’t go meeting your beloved on dark balconies under the moonlight. Make sure you follow the rules and the protocol.” 

Anger bubbled within Tobio’s chest at his brother's choice of words. Why was it that Tobio would have to follow the rituals? Why was he not allowed the freedom that had been awarded to Tooru and Prince Hajime? 

“You never courted the prince of Aoba Johsai.” Tobio growled, “You just  _ chose _ him at some stupid ball. So why do I need to follow the rituals when you get to do whatever you want?” 

Tobio’s skin was tingling, his heart hammering against his chest. He knew his smell was spiking as well in anger. He could tell just by how uncomfortable his brother looked in that moment. The older Omega curling away from Tobio who had stepped even closer. 

“I would have followed the rituals if I had a choice!” Tooru cried out, “I would have asked to court the Alpha. I would have gone to chaperoned meetings with him. Father would have been there and gone with us! But none of that is possible now because I have a god damn kingdom to take care of.” 

Tobio wanted to retort. He wanted to shake his brother, but one look at the older and Tobio’s blood froze. All anger evaporated within seconds. He looked on in shock as Tooru sat hunched over in a chair which seemed to dwarf him. The older Omegas shoulders were shaking as he tried to hold back his tears. 

Within a second Tobio rushed to the other side of the table, falling to his knees and pulling Tooru into his side. The king tried to let out a ragged breath. He tried to inhale but only ended up coughing and exhaling a heartbreaking sob. 

Tobio fel panic seize him at the sight of his brother losing all control in his arms. The younger wrapped Tooru close to him, arms circling around the older and pulling him in so his head was resting on Tobio’s shoulder, catching all tears there. He tried to soothe Tooru through his scent, mumbling quiet words of encouragement. 

Tobio felt shaken at the sight of his brother like this. Tooru was so confident. He knew what to do. He knew how to be king… but knowing how to do something in theory and applying that knowledge was something completely different. Nobody could have prepared him for something like this. 

“I’m sorry… Tooru I’m sorry I’m adding to your stress.” Tobio whispered, long fingers running through the older boys’ light brown hair, scratching at his scalp in hopes of calming him down a little. 

Time moved on but neither of the royals strayed from their spots. They relished the warmth of their family. If their father was still alive he’d know what to say. He would know how to calm them down. He always knew what to do and ever since he’d left both boys’ felt like they’d been moving along with everything expected of them, but neither truly knew what they were doing. 

Eventually Tooru pulled away from the embrace, wiping at his tear stained and red cheeks. His voice was hoarse from crying, muscles tired due to the panic which had overtaken his whole frame. He felt uncomfortable in his own skin and would probably feel like this the rest of the day. 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry for exploding.” The older whispered, “I shouldn’t have let my anger out on you.” 

Tobio shook his head, “You have nothing to apologize for.” Tobio whispered wiping at his own wet cheeks, “I’ve added to all the stress you’ve been under. I’m sorry I haven’t been a good younger brother.” 

Tooru reached out to Tobio, thumb running over the young boys cheek, “Don’t say that. I wouldn’t wish for any other younger brother.” 

Tobio tried for an encouraging smile, but felt that he somehow failed, “And… if you want I can ask Prince Wakatoshi to a chaperoned meeting.” 

Tooru nodded, “That would be good… make him go through some of our mating rituals as well. It isn’t fair if only you are exposed to rituals.” 

“But chaperoned meetings are so… cheesy.” Tobio murmured, glaring at the floor. 

He heard his brother chuckle, “You’ll live.” 

Tobio groaned, getting off the hard, cold floor. His knees were bruised and in pain, as well as his arms and legs due to the sword fight earlier. He felt like he needed a hot steaming bath in the hot springs before he did anything else. 

“You know Tobio… I don’t think Prince Wakatoshi has ever seen the beautiful Kitagawa Daiichi sea.” The younger groaned at his brother's words, turning around and limping out of the large room to relax before he would have to face Prince Wakatoshi and ask him to go on a chaperoned outing. How embarrassing would that be… knowing Tooru the older would do anything and everything to ruin the meeting as well. 

Once bathed and dressed, Tobio finally felt like a normal human being again. His whole body was still sore, but it was a pleasant pull at his muscle which was due to his hard work during the fight with his fated mate. 

His fated mate… how was Tobio even going to ask something so embarrassing. Prince Wakatoshi was a warrior. He wasn’t someone who would willingly go to the beach just because Tobio asked him. He would be bored out of his mind. Especially since he only had two more days left before he would leave and go back up north. He probably had a lot of work to finish up, meetings and diplomatic missions to take care of, not to mention packing for the journey. 

Tobio knew that the journey to Shiratorizawa wasn’t easy. It would be long and treacherous. Prince Wakatoshi would have to ride over the mountains of Johzenji which were known for their steep cliffs and rock falls to avoid the deep forest of Inarizaki which could confuse even the best trackers due to the thick darkness of the underbrush. 

Tobio was walking to the large dinner hall to have his meal, when he ran into the one Alpha he didn’t want to see. He didn’t know how to even bring this whole outing up in front of the older Alpha. It just seemed childish to Tobio to ask the other to go to some outing, as though that would somehow solve the whole mess which their potential relationship was. 

Yet Tobio, so caught up in his own thought, ended up running straight into the prince of Shiratorizawa. He face planted against the older mans’ chest, before jumping back in shock at what had just happened. 

Once second Tobio was in thought about how he was going to ask the other man to this outing and the next he was literally running him over in the hallway, almost as though the Alpha knew Tobio was thinking of him and appeared out of thin air just for him. It didn’t make sense… 

“I’m so sorry!” Tobio exclaimed, eyes wide as he looked up at the other. 

The breath leaving him wasn’t even a new sensation anymore. His heart hammering in his chest, longing for the older to touch him… it was all normal whenever Tobio was around the other. As though he’d gotten used to it. Tobio was a little bit shocked to realize he’d become accustomed to the nervousness which came with seeing Prince Wakatoshi. 

“Are you alright?” The older asked, concern swimming in his eyes. 

Tobio hadn’t even noticed that he’d completely and utterly blanked out, once again caught up in his own world instead of paying attention to his surroundings. The whole reason he was in this uncomfortable situation to begin with. 

“I’m fine!” Tobio exclaimed, voice an octave higher than normal as he dared glance at Prince Wakatoshi. 

Green eyes chained him to the spot. How was the other able to bind him so easily? It wasn’t fair. The effect the Alpha had on Tobio… and yet Prince Wakatoshi seemed completely and utterly unaffected by Tobio. 

“I hope you’re alright.” The older reached out and set his large, heavy hand on Tobio’s shoulder squeezing a little, “Your brother seemed rather agitated this afternoon.” 

Tobio shrugged, “It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle…” He smiled, “Just some… stuff… he has a lot on his plate right now and I’ve worried him.” 

“I hope it is not my fault.” The Alpha frowned, “I should apologize as well if I did anything to upset him. Or you for that matter. It was never my intention to wrong your kingdom in any way. I am still new to this whole diplomacy business.” Was… wait… did Prince Wakatoshi just make a joke..? Or something along the lines of it? Tobio was stunned. 

“It is not your fault. Please do not think so.” Tobio shook his head, “My brother is worried about some Kitagawa Daiichi traditions I seem to have forgotten… and he just reminded me of them.” Tobio’s beat faster, blood rushing to his face, “He… I… well… I wanted to ask you for an outing.” Tobio mumbled the last part, the Alpha unable to hear what the Omega had said. 

“Excuse me?” Prince Wakatoshi asked carefully, “You spoke a bit too fast.” 

Tobio groaned internally cursing his brother to the moon and back, “In Kitagawa Daiichi it is tradition for the Omega to ask their Alpha out for outings… but… they have to be chaperoned.” He explained, hands waving around dramatically. 

He could tell his face was aflame. He knew this was ridiculous. Prince Wakatoshi was a grown Alpha. He’d fought wars and battles, had the scars to prove it, and now he had to go on a chaperoned outing… he would definitely decline. What was Tobio going to do if the older said no? 

“I was not aware of such customs.” The Alpha mused, smile playing at the tips of his lips, “But I would be honoured to accompany you and our chaperones.” 

Tobio groaned, “Don’t… it’s so embarrassing. We’re adults and yet we’re being forced to go on supervised outings.” 

The Shiratorizawa prince shook his head, moving the hand which had settled on Tobio’s shoulder to cup the Omega’s cheek, thumb running over the heated red there, “You shouldn’t think like that. Each kingdom has different traditions and customs. This is yours. I would be honoured to partake in these customs.” He paused, “Just as you are willing to become part of the Shiratorizawa kingdom and partake in our rituals.” 

Tobio shuddered at the thought of the mating run which he would be part of if he went up north before the autumn. He knew his heart wouldn’t allow him to say no though. His inner Omega was far too comfortable with the Alpha before him. 

Tobio liked to tell himself that he had a choice. The rational part of himself merely thought of Shiratorizawa and their old barbaric rituals and wanted to run, but his heart, his Omega knew that none of that mattered, because he was sure that Prince Wakatoshi would find him. 

“Alright….” Tobio whispered, “But just be warned that Tooru is going to be the worst chaperone in the history of chaperones. He is going to make it his mission to annoy us.” 

“I think I’ve dealt with far more annoying people… I can handle one King Tooru.” Prince Wakatoshi smirked, as though thinking back to something funny. 

“What do you mean?” Tobio asked, turning to walk down the hall so they could make it to dinner, even though both were already very late. 

“My second in command, he is rather… unique. He gave himself the odd nickname ‘guess monster’ and goes around tormenting the rest of our military squad.” 

Tobio chuckled, shaking his head, “That does seem quite unique.” 

They made it to dinner, eyes following them the entire time. Prince Wakatoshi took his usual spot at one end of the table, excusing his absence to the people around him, while Tobio put his head down and rushed to his usual seat, ignoring the smirking face of his brother and the questioning stare of Prince Hajime. 

Tobio now had to plan the date… he had asked the Alpha out and therefore he would have to be the one to make the appropriate plans. He knew that if it wasn’t romantic enough Tooru would never let him live it down and if it was too much the older Omega would turn around and drag his brother away. 

He hated this. He had never had to plan anything like this. He’d never had to do anything of the sort. He was completely and utterly out of his element. 

The young Omega could barely focus on dinner, too caught up in his own thoughts. He couldn’t believe that the Alpha had agreed. Prince Wakatoshi had said as much, that he was still learning how to go about anything diplomacy related and there Tobio was, forcing him to some stupid outing while he could have forged bonds and alliances with neighboring countries like Karasuno. 

“Eat Tobio.” Tooru whispered to his brother who had merely been pushing his food around on his plate, “You starving yourself isn’t going to make the date tomorrow any better.” 

Tobio rolled his eyes, “I hate you.” He whispered, shoving some of the meat in his mouth and chewing obnoxiously since he knew his brother hated when he ate without manners. 

Tobio finished dinner and then hid out in the library, pulling out various books on the geography of Kitagawa Daiichi. Their country was known for their beautiful beaches all along the coast. The water was always warm and a deep turquoise colour with a rainbow of fish life swimming amongst the reef just off the coast. 

Tobio would love to show off the beauty of his home country. He wanted his fated Alpha to see the same beaty Tobio had grown up with. He wanted the older to understand just what Tobio would be giving up if he went to Shiratorizawa in the fall. 

“That looks beautiful.” Eita gasped, the older Omega having snuck up behind Tobio while the other hadn’t been paying attention, too focused on the real-life paintings which had been added to the book he’d picked out. 

“Yes… we have some of the most beautiful beaches and aquatic life.” Tobio smiled, “Do you think Prince Wakatoshi would enjoy this?”

“I think he will treasure it.” Eita smiled, sitting on the armrest of the chair eyes glued to the painting, “I’m jealous that he asked Kenjirou to be his chaperone… I would appreciate the view.” 

Tobio chuckled, “Don’t worry. I’ll take you sometime. There is also an island just off the coast where I usually spend the summers. It is beautiful there. Untouched nature and the endless sea.” 

“I think staying here as your attendant is getting better and better by the moment. Your climate is so warm and the weather is wonderful.” The older smiled leaning back a little, “Not to mention there are quite a few handsome Alpha’s around.” 

Tobio shoved at the older Omega, face red. 

Eita merely chuckled, righting himself in his spot, “Okay okay…” He mused, “But I believe our prince will be quite pleased if you take him there. He… he hasn’t had the chance to witness much of the beauty of our world.” 

Tobio frowned at the other boys’ words. He couldn’t imagine what the Alpha had to have gone through his whole life. Tobio had grown up sheltered in a tiny ocean side country. He knew nothing of true suffering and pain. He’d thought he was a good fighter, thought he was ready for a war if there ever was one, but thinking it all over now, Tobio understood how he’d grossly miscalculated the pain of war. 

“Thanks… I think it’ll be nice… and maybe we can ditch Kenjirou and Tooru” 

The older chuckled, “That’s the spirit.” 

Tobio put the book back in its place before following the older down the hallway to his own chambers to get ready for bed. 

The next day, Tobio was dressed in a light, thin tunic, the air having gone thick with humidity during the night. A slight breeze blew but didn’t do anything to cool the Omega off as he stood by his horse, running a hand through her mane. 

He was waiting for Prince Wakatoshi, as well as Tooru and Kenjirou to show up. Due to his nerves Tobio had decided to go to the stables a good two hours early, brushing his mare as well as cleaning her. 

Keeping busy kept his whirring thoughts at bay. 

“There you are!” Tobio turned around, smiling at the sight of Prince Hajime. 

“You’re also going for a ride?” Tobio asked him. 

The older shook his head, grinning, “King Tooru is far too busy to chaperone you today… so I’ll be accompanying you and prince Wakatoshi in his stead.” 

Tobio gasped, eyes blown wide… instead of his brother it would be Prince Hajime who would come along… but was that such a good thing? 

“Well don’t look so shocked. Let’s get my horse ready.” Prince Hajime smirked and rushed off to go to the stall with his horse in it. 

Tobio felt his gut clench… this definitely was worse than Tooru… far worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is just a filler chapter... next one is going to be fun though I promise!!!
> 
> And out boiii Wakatoshi is going to be leaving soon riiiiiip :( 
> 
> Like I said before I made a anime tumblr, if anyone wants to follow or suggest me some blogs or just talk to me it's right over [here](https://narutos-dorito.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** motivate me :)


	8. ACHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Hope you guys like this chapter though!!  
> I also got a new keyboard so I can more easily write now so hopefully it'll make updates a bit faster :3 
> 
> Hope you guys like this update!! I made it extra long! (I hope it's longer than usual and I'm not just stupid) 
> 
> Also I made a **[Anime Tumblr](https://narutos-dorito.tumblr.com/)** where I want to put drabbles and stuff!   
> If anyone has requests please send them in because I miss writng small blurbs and stuff!! 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** keep me motivated :)

Tobio grumbled in annoyance as Prince Hajime got his own horse ready for the quick ride to the eastern ocean reef. The older Alpha was humming happily, as though he hadn’t been sent by Tobio’s brother to ruin his last chance to spend time with the prince of Shiratorizawa. 

“You’re going to ruin this whole outing…” Tobio glared. 

The prince of Aoba Johsai merely smirked, not letting the others' attitude bring down his good mood. 

Tobio wished it had been Tooru who would chaperone. At least Tobio could predict what his brother might say or do. He’d had to endure the older Omega’s ridicule his whole life and could foresee any shenanigans the other had planned… prince Hajime on the other hand was a closed book. 

Tobio had spent time with the other growing up, but he’d never been as close as Tooru was to him. The pair were the same age, they were both smart and seemed to work off one anothers’ energies. Prince Hajime kept Tooru in check, while the other lightened the serious Alpha’s attitude with his carefree personality. 

“I won’t. Trust me. I’m just here to make sure that he treats you right and doesn’t try anything. The whole point of these things is for the families to assess a potential mate.” The older explained, “And be glad it’s me here, because whatever Tooru had planned would have been your actual downfall.” 

Tobio rolled his eyes and turned back to his horse, brush in hand and running it over her side for the hundredth time. He had to distract himself and all the thoughts running through his mind. Would the prince of Shiratorizawa even have a good time on this date? 

Tobio couldn’t back out anymore though. He’d practically announced that he would take Shiratorizawa into serious consideration as a country to be mated off to and now he had to partake in some frivolous courting rituals that he’d never even given a second thought to. 

“Are you sad..? That you can’t do this?” Tobio asked Prince Hajime. 

“I guess… I am.” The older shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, but Tobio could see that the other was slightly hurt, “It would have been nice to go on outings with Tooru and have you chaperone. I mean normally after the mating ball I would have to prove my worth to the family of the Omega who chose me… at least in Aoba Johsai and Kitagawa Daiichi tradition.” 

“Maybe you can do it… but once everything has settled? I mean you’ve only just announced the mating and made it official. I think you could do things, but a bit backward?” Tobio asked curiously, “I mean whatever makes you happy. These traditions are stupid anyways.” Tobio muttered the last part, pulling at some hay which had somehow gotten stuck in his horse’s mane. 

“I guess that would work…” Prince Hajime trailed off, eyes trained on something behind Tobio. 

The Omega turned around only to see none other than Prince Wakatoshi walking over dressed in tight breeches with a light tunic. It was the most casual Tobio had ever seen the prince and he looked utterly breathtaking. 

“My prince.” The Shiratorizawa native bowed to Tobio and then turned to Prince Hajime, not even batting an eyelash before reaching out to shake his hand as well, cupping the other Alpha’s hand in his own, eyes downcast, a sign of respect. 

Tobio couldn’t help but admire just how well the other seemed to carry himself. He was the epitome of royalty with perfect manners. Nobody would have ever expected something like this from someone from Shiratorizawa… a ‘savage’ folk as most would like to think. 

“Your horses have been prepared by the stablehands beforehand.” Prince Hajime smiled, “I hope that is alright. I think Prince Tobio would like to make the most of his outing with you.” 

Prince Wakatoshi nodded and then turned to where Hajime had pointed. Two young Beta’s were hurrying and putting the saddles onto two large horses, clearly hurrying up so that the foursome could go out. 

Tobio recognized the larger of the two horses. It had been the same chestnut coloured horse he’d ridden the first time Tobio had truly met him. That seemed like lightyears away. Tobio had been so scared and so confused. He still was unsure of his future, but he felt a stronger conviction to learn about his fated Alpha’s homeland and move there. 

It didn’t take much longer for all of them to get ready and within the hour all four were ready and on their way. Tobio was trotting ahead on his horse, Prince Hajime and Kenjirou a few steps behind him. 

Tobio couldn’t look to his right where Prince Wakatoshi was also casually riding along. His green eyes were alert, taking in any and all sounds, as though constantly assessing their surroundings to see if there were any threats. 

“You know this is supposed to be a relaxing outing.” Tobio muttered, making the Alpha turn to him, eyes trained on him, looking as serious as ever. 

“Relaxation is something I have a hard time with.” Prince Wakatoshi admitted. 

Tobio swore he was imagining things. It looked like the other’s olive skin tone was showing a hint of red flush along the base of his neck. Someone like Prince Wakatoshi didn’t  _ blush _ . He was a warrior, not someone who would take words from a random prince like Tobio to heart. 

“Well I hope you will still find this trip enjoyable.” Tobio tried to smile, but he felt awkward, knowing that Prince Hajime was taking in every word the two spoke and would report back to Tooru at the end of the day. 

The ride was comfortable. Tobio enjoyed the warm breeze which blew around them, his dark hair getting ruffled by the warmth. He felt secure, surrounded by the greenery of their country. He had made the trip to the lagoon plenty of times and could probably find his way even blindfolded. 

“Your homeland is very beautiful.” Tobio flinched at the stoic words of the Alpha still riding next to him, “It is very different from Shiratorizawa. It is far more green than I am used to.” 

Tobio smiled, “I think you’ll love the ocean as well. You’ve mentioned that Shiratorizawa is not close to the oceans like us; correct?” Tobio asked, tilting his head to the side, gripping tightly onto the reigns of his horse. 

“The oceans which surround Shiratorizawa are almost always iced over. Even in summer we do not have much access to them.” The Shiratorizawa Prince explained, “It is still beautiful in it’s own way though. I hope you can also get to see it.” 

Tobio smiled, “I hope so too!” 

He hadn’t meant to sound so enthusiastic. He knew he’d probably be miserable, hating anything cold and wet. Ice was just that. It was freezing and if it melted became cold and wet. Tobio would try though. He had to try for the Prince of Shiratorizawa. 

Green woodland turned into large grasslands. Wild animals lounging around in the shade of the remaining trees not bothered by the human travelers. Kitagawa Daiichi had much animal life which lived together with the humans, many of the inhabitants even choosing to become vegetarian due to their appreciation for the majestic animals native to their grasslands. 

“Oh…” Tobio looked ahead, seeing the rocky beginnings of the hillside which would lead to the beach he’d chosen to go to, “I think we need to go a bit around here.” Tobio stated. 

He looked at the ground, noticing the paw marks in the soft soil of the meadow. There were large bear tracks followed by smaller ones, clearly babies. They seemed to have been heading right towards the small caves which were situated at the bottom of the hillside. 

“What’s wrong?” Prince Hajime rode over, having noticed Tobio stopping. 

“I think there are some bears up ahead… and I don’t want to disturb them. Maybe if we go a bit further south we can avoid their nesting space?” The Omega asked, “It’ll take maybe an hour longer, but it’s safer for everyone.” 

Prince Wakatoshi nodded, “That sounds reasonable.” 

The Aoba Johsai Prince also nodded, “You know this area best. So I guess we’ll follow your lead.” 

Tobio smiled and nodded, turning his horse to move south rather than west, knowing that there was another path which led through the hillside which the horses could take without risking injury. 

“You’re a tracker?” Prince Wakatoshi asked curiously. 

Tobio blushed shaking his head, “I just know how to read some animal tracks and stuff. It is something most people of Kitagawa Daiichi learn when they’re small.” Tobio explained, “When I was little Tooru would always get really mad at me when we played hide-and-seek since I always found him within a few minutes because I followed his footsteps.” 

“That is… incredible.” The northern prince stated, olive eyes wide and filled with awe as he looked Tobio up and down. 

“Like I said anyone can really do it here. I was always good at physical tasks like that. When it came to books though I was horrendous.” Tobio chuckled, “I think I’ve forced a half dozen of the kingdom's best scholars into depression with my lack of book smarts.” 

“Good thing that I am also not as inclined to care for books.” The Alpha mused, “I’ve tried to study the stars and mathematics of our world, but fell asleep most lessons.” 

Tobio smiled, enjoying hearing these types of stories from the other. It was nice to see that the Alpha wasn’t as perfect as he seemed from the outside. He was also just a human who had his strengths and weaknesses. 

“Is it important for you to be good at these things?” Tobio asked. 

Prince Wakatoshi shook his head, “I’ve got Tendou, my second in command, who was better at learning knowledge from the books. When I’m lost he usually helps out even if it is rather unconventional… he is a bit eccentric.” 

“Ahh… the ‘Guess Monster’ guy?” Tobio mused. 

The ride continued comfortably. Tobio also felt somewhat relaxed, noticing that Prince Hajime was keeping his distance and just watching out that nothing inappropriate happened between Tobio and the Prince of Shiratorizawa. The pair would have been interrupted at least fifteen times had Tooru come along. 

After another hour they finally made it over the rocky plain. Already from atop the hillside Tobio could make out the beautiful crystal water which he loved to bathe in. A gust of warm sea air hit him, making him grin brightly, turning to look at an astounded Wakatoshi. 

“It’s breathtaking eh?” Tobio grinned. 

The usual stoic northern prince merely nodded, looking around. He could see the bright sandy beach lining along the shore as well as a bright blue-green water. The salty sea air felt refreshing as well washing over the four riders. Never before had the prince of Shiratorizawa seen something so beautiful. 

“Race you!” Tobio shouted, pulling at the reigns of his horse and galloping down the rocky hillside towards the beach. He couldn’t hold back the loud laughter which erupted in his chest, taking a peek over his shoulder to see the Alpha and their chaperones completely stumped by his reaction. 

Easy win. 

Tobio was already getting off his horse, letting her graze on the little grass around, pulling his packed belongings which he’d need for their time at the beach. He’d made sure to help make some food, having packed that while also getting some blankets in case they had to dry off due to the water. It was also just more comfortable to sit on blankets than on the hot sand. 

Tobio left his thick boots behind, taking a few steps onto the sandy plain, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of the sea air and the squish of sand between his toes. He sighed, all anxiety easing off his shoulders, letting himself relax completely. 

The cool scent of Prince Wakatoshi also wafted over, the Alpha having followed Tobio’s lead, standing next to the Omega and taking in the brilliance of the western ocean. 

“This is where I go to relax!” Tobio smiled, “It’s really refreshing and not many people know about this part here…. Since it’s hidden behind the hillside and also from the sides most people don’t bother making the journey… it’s much easier to get to the other parts of the ocean. Tooru and I found this place when we were small.” The Omega explained, looking over at the broad Alpha who had his eyes transfixed onto him, hanging onto every word spilling from Tobio. 

Without thinking, Tobio reached over and grabbed the Alpha by the wrist, tugging him forward so they could go towards the water, the smile never leaving him. He felt light on his feet, even if the sand was hot from the midday sun. 

They got to the ocean, fresh seat water washing over their toes with every wave. The cool water felt amazing and Tobio couldn’t help but shiver in happiness. 

“Tooru and I - we ran away from home and found this place. We stayed here a solid three days before we ran out of food and came crawling back home, tails between our legs.” Tobio told the other, “It was our youthful rebellion against our father.” 

The pair moved closer together, Tobio leaning his head against the older Alpha’s arm, taking in his cool scent while also enjoying the warmth of the ocean sun. 

Tobio felt safe. He felt so safe and comfortable, having the Alpha close by and just be a solid presence in his life. Tobio had never felt like this before. He’d felt a constant need and affection for the Alpha, but he’d never felt like a solid rock in his life. It was… liberating and just made his heart swell. He knew he had to cherish this moment, that it would be the last in a long while, knowing the other prince had to leave the next day. 

“Your brother and you… you get along really well.” The Alpha mused, looking down at the Omega, a twinkle of affection in his eyes as he regarded the younger. 

“I guess… we used to fight a lot. It wasn’t until we were older and more mature that we really began to get along. There was always a lot of jealousy.” Tobio sighed. 

He moved a centimeter away from the Alpha and let himself fall back into the sand just as a wave crashed over them, the water drenching him instantly. Thankfully Tobio had brought extra clothing, knowing he’d probably end up getting wet within the first few minutes. 

Prince Wakatoshi gasped, reaching out to pull Tobio out of the water, but the younger Omega merely waved his hands off, leaning back and enjoying the ebb and flow of the waves. 

“Tooru was always jealous of me because I was a better fighter and better at tracking… it wasn’t until I made it clear I never wanted to be king that he mellowed out. I never wanted a crown. I just wanted to be happy… and I knew being a king would never make me fully happy.” Tobio explained, “So I just… I want you to promise me that you’ll be able to help me find my happiness.” 

The Shiratorizawa prince also knelt down without a second thought of the salty ocean water. He reached over to Tobio, one hand holding the Omegas’ own softly, thumb running over the back of Tobio’s hand while his other hand reached over to cup his cheek. 

“I promise. I’ll do everything in my power for you. I will protect you, I will never hurt you. I will make sure that you attain your happiness.” He paused, “Even if it’s the last thing I do. I will do anything for you.” 

Tobio’s smile fell for a second, heart plummeting at the mere thought of the Alpha being gone, “I think… I think you being by my side is what will bring me this happiness… my inner Omega at least is making me think so.” Tobio flushed, diverting his gaze from the Alpha’s intense stare. 

Tobio only then realized just how close his face was to that of the Alpha. Their noses almost touching, breaths mingling. A shiver ran down his back at the sight, knowing that single push and he could be kissing the Alpha. 

“Now.... I don’t think this is appropriate behaviour for a first outing!” Tobio cursed the gods to hell and back at the interruption, a grinning Hajime and Kenjirou towering over the pair. 

Tobio groaned, pulling away from the taller Alpha, glaring at the Aoba Johsai prince who had so rudely interrupted with a smugness he’d only learned from Tooru himself. Tobio hated everyone and everything. This was the second time this had happened. He could have pulled out his hair in frustration! Did no one have any pity on him?! 

“I hate you.” Tobio pouted, arms crossed over his chest. 

“You don’t mean that little Tobio!” Prince Hajime smirked, “Imagine Tooru had been here. The second Prince Wakatoshi had touched you he’d have been over here dragging you guys apart.” 

He did have a point… Tobio still wasn’t happy about it. This whole thing was supposed to be for him to get to know the northern prince a little better but they weren’t able to do that with these two chaperones watching their every move. 

A chuckle broke Tobio from his angry inner monologue, as he looked over to his fated mate, Prince Wakatoshi holding a hand up and chuckling into it, eyes filled with mirth as he looked between Prince Hajime and Tobio. 

“I guess we should be following tradition a little more closely then.” He smiled, getting off the sandy ground, helping Tobio up as well, “I think it is time for some lunch.” He added on. 

Tobio sighed and nodded, rushing over to the basket of food he’d brought, pulling out various vegetables he’d marinated earlier on in the morning as well as some other cold foods which were easy to transport. He also pulled out one of the blankets he’d brought, setting it down in the sand, patting the seat next to him for the prince to join. 

“You and Kenjirou can sit somewhere else. I left another basket of food for you over there.” Tobio made a waving motion towards their horses. 

Prince Hajime rolled his eyes but walked over to pick up the food Tobio had left. 

“I’m sorry about this.... We’re old enough to go on outings alone…” Tobio sighed shaking his head, “This must be so stupid for you. I mean you’ve fought battles and been to war and yet now you’re here having to go on some chaperoned outing with some Omega prince.” 

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to. This is part of your culture and I must respect it. I am truly honoured to know you are willing to give this a chance… that you’re willing to exchange traditions with a rough, barbarian Alpha as myself.” The prince stated, his deep voice causing a cold shiver to run down Tobio’s back. 

“I think… I think there is a lot I will still need to learn, but of one thing I’m sure. Shiratorizawa is not barbaric. No matter what we in the south might think. Having different traditions and gods… none of it makes one better than the other.” Tobio mused, “But I still have a lot to learn.” He added on smiling. 

He pulled out a sliced apple with cinnamon powder on it, holding it out for the Alpha. Instead of taking it, Prince Wakatoshi leaned down taking a bite of the slice. He smiled chewing on the fruit, eyes never leaving those of Tobio. 

The Omega felt his breath shutter at the sight, transfixed on the bobbing of the Alpha’s adams apple as he chewed and swallowed the sweet food. 

“I am truly honoured that the gods have picked such a wonderful Omega for me. Most don’t get to meet their fated mate, it is rather rare, but to know that my fated is so perfect… I don’t know what I would have done had I not met you.” The older explained. 

Tobio flushed, feeling slightly overwhelmed. The Alpha’s whole presence was bigger than anything Tobio had ever experienced and hearing such words from him… it was almost too much for Tobio’s little heart to handle. 

“I’m sorry that I cannot go right away with you… my heart - my Omega - wants me to get up and ride away with you right away, but just… I will just also miss this place too much to leave right away.” Tobio sighed, turning to look at the wide open sea before them, “This has been my home for so long and I cannot simply leave. I know it’ll be tough, but… but we’re meant to be. We will find one another soon enough.” Tobio pulled his knees to his chest resting his cheek on them as he looked out. 

“I understand. I will wait for you. I will forever be waiting for you.” Prince Wakatoshi stated, also looking out over the sea. 

They finished their meal before Tobio pulled the Alpha to his feet, telling him about all the beautiful seashells which usually washed ashore in this area. He squatted down, digging around, finding a perfectly intact shell and showing it off to the Alpha who merely stood to the side, a fond smile tickling at his lips. 

“This one is really pretty. Look at it’s pearl colour.” Tobio smiled. 

After a bit of prodding Tobio got the Alpha to join in on his shell hunting, the two digging around the mud looking for the most beautiful shells the ocean had to offer. 

Tobio truly enjoyed the afternoon he got to spend with the Alpha, splashing around in the shallow water, laughing freely. Not a single thought of responsibility running through his mind. He was merely enjoying the presence of his fated Alpha and how easy everything seemed to be with him. 

Sure, Tobio knew nothing was perfect and that there were still sides of the prince he had yet to see, but he knew that Kenjirou and Eita would help him prepare. That he would have people around who could help him understand just what hardships awaited him once he arrived in the north. 

Tobio knew no relationship was perfect, not even a fated one. But he would do his best to make the Alpha, and himself happy. Because one thing Tobio quickly realized was that he liked this Prince Wakatoshi the best. The one who smiled and chuckled at Tobio and who indulged him in his stupid hobbies. 

The sun began its descent, which also meant that it was time for Tobio and Prince Wakatoshi to make their way back to the castle grounds. They had to be back before sundown - so tradition wanted it. Tobio thought it was completely ridiculous, but Prince Hajime was shouting over at the pair to hurry up so they could make it back on time. 

Tobio frowned rushing over to his horse and getting everything settled for the ride. He didn’t want to leave the beach. This small piece of serenity. It had been so calming and so much… fun. He hated to admit it, that even if it was chaperoned it was a good outing. 

“Prince Hajime… thank you.” Tobio eventually whispered to his chaperone once Kenjirou and Prince Wakatoshi were out of earshot packing up their horses as well. 

“There is nothing to thank.” The older smiled, reaching out to ruffle Tobio’s hair, “I just knew that Tooru wouldn’t give you guys a chance and the prince is leaving tomorrow. I thought it was better I tag along and keep an eye on you and make sure you get to spend some time alone with him without constant interruptions.” 

“What do you owe my brother now?” Tobio asked softly, looking at the older curiously. 

Prince Hajime sighed, “You don’t even want to know… your brother is terrible to bargain with.” 

Tobio chuckled, “Thank you though… I had a really good time.” 

The older prince chuckled, “I could see! I’ll make sure to keep some details to myself. Don’t need Tooru trying to assassinate the Prince of Shiratorizawa a night before he leaves.” 

Tobio heaved himself onto his horse, patting her neck and smiling in thanks to the other. 

They made it back in time, handing their horses over to the stable boys, some servants taking their beach essentials to get them cleaned. 

Tooru was waiting by the stables, arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping against the ground looking as impatient as ever. His brown hair was a mess, probably having run his fingers through it multiple times, waiting for the group to return. 

“I’ve been worried sick! Look the sun has set and you still weren’t back!” The Omega exclaimed, rushing to Tobio, cupping his face and inspecting every inch of exposed skin, even going as far as to sniff him. 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Prince Hajime smacked the Omega over the head with an open palm, “The sun set three minutes ago. And you knew he was in good hands. Hell Tobio can probably defend himself better than any of us in that area.” 

Tooru ignored his Alpha-to-be and continued to look over a stoic Tobio who just let his brother fuss over him, knowing it would make the Omega King feel better about the whole situation. 

“Thank you for today.” The Shiratorizawa prince walked over, bowing to Tobio, “I had a truly wonderful time.” 

“At what time do you ride out tomorrow?” Tobio asked the other, heart dropping at the mere thought. 

He felt his skin tingle uncomfortably. He didn’t want the other to leave. He didn’t want the Alpha to go. Tobio knew that Shiratorizawa needed him, needed their prince to lead them in their fight against Kokusai, but Tobio was just overwhelmed with irrational fear and anxiety at the mere thought. 

“At first light we will be riding off.” The prince explained. 

“Meet me before then?” Tobio asked, not even caring that his brother, Prince Hajime and anyone else could overhear them, “By the flower canopy?” 

Prince Wakatoshi quickly glanced over at Tooru who had taken half a step back from his brother to give them some space. When the King didn’t react, Wakatoshi nodded, reaching out and pulling Tobio into a quick, cool embrace, “I’ll be there.” He whispered before pulling away and then stalking off to his chambers to ready everything for his journey. 

Tobio was left behind, breathless and skin tingling from the cool air which seemed to accompany Prince Wakatoshi wherever he went. Tobio stared as the other retreated, walking back into the castle. 

His heart ached, but he was sure that the coming day would hurt even more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bofffff 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this! I tried to make it super fluffy! I dunno how I did tho.... 
> 
> As mentioned in the Notes I made a **[Anime Tumblr](https://narutos-dorito.tumblr.com/)** where I want to put drabbles and stuff!   
> If you guys have any requests for blurbs hit me up I am down to write some prompts :D 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** keep me motivated :)


	9. NEUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... so... it's been a while. 
> 
> Honestly, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates lately. I've had just the worst anxiety for the last two months and just... it didn't help that my identity got stolen so now I have a shit ton to deal with the police and lawyers and everything and just... add in uni work I seem to not be able to do and yeah.... I'm so sorry. 
> 
> I know this all sounds like excuses. I'm sorry. :( 
> 
> I got an internship though so now my life is a bit more structured again so hopefully I can get back to my wanted schedule of 2-3 week updates.. 
> 
> Thanks for being so patient with me... I tried to make this chapter a bit longer as an 'i'm sorry'... hope you guys like it! 
> 
> **ALSO** I made some changes in the first chapter... I originally had both Atsumu and Osamu as Alpha's but changed it to have one be an Omega and the other an Alpha. I went and fixed it in the first chapter ~~not sure if it'll ever actually be important though lol~~
> 
> Anyways enjoy the chapter and I love all of you! 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** keep me inspired   
> [Tumblr](https://ltadoriyuuji.tumblr.com/) for all the cool kids to talk to me :)

Tobio couldn’t sleep. He kept turning over in his bed, knowing that within a few hours one of the maids would wake him and help him get ready to meet with Prince Ushijima. His heart ached at the mere thought of saying goodbye. How would he react once he actually had to give his last words of farewell to the older? 

The thought caused his body to shudder, heart hammering against his ribs, almost painfully, and he just turned around in his bed for the hundredth time, thinking that the action might somehow calm him down. 

Tough luck. 

Tobio just couldn’t shut off his mind. He couldn’t get it to shut up at all. His thoughts were racing. He kept thinking over the last few days and how he’d grown so close to the older Alpha and how he truly enjoyed his presence. 

Tobio liked how calm the prince of Shiratorizawa was. A single word from him seemed to get Tobio’s overactive mind to pause and take a step back. It was refreshing… but also odd to have one single person affect him so deeply. 

The young Omega wondered if he had some sort of effect on the older Alpha as well. If somehow Tobio made him feel more at ease or anything. He really wasn’t sure. 

From what he’d heard, Prince Ushijima was a stoic and quiet leader. His soldiers respected him, followed him without a second thought, and they would stand by his side as long as he needed them. Tobio knew that when someone commanded such respect that they were a strong person. It wasn’t easy to have so many soldiers all follow one with such devotion. 

Tobio had tried to gain the same type of respect, but he’d always been a bit selfish and tyrannical. He’d always been thick headed, needing things to go his way and even though he’d mellowed out since he’d been a young teen, he still sometimes went a bit overboard with his expectations. 

Tobio thought back to his childhood and how often he’d gotten into bloody fist-fights with Tooru. His older brother had been just as stubborn and neither would back down. The only person able to tear the boys apart from one another had been their father. 

A pang left Tobio breathless. He sat up in bed, fist clutching at the dress he was wearing to bed. His blue eyes were wide, moonlight shining against the tears which were threatening to roll down his rosy cheeks. 

Tobio missed his father so much. His father seemingly knew everything. He knew how to react to any situation. He was always there for his kids, guided them and helped them along. He was a kind leader, a great king, and someone who left way too early. 

Tobio bit into his lip, almost drawing blood, not wanting to let out any loud sobs. He wished he could get out of bed, slip into a pair of warm slippers and rush down the hall to the kings chambers. He wished he could go and see his father one last time and ask for his help and ask just how he was going to get through these next few months… and if he was even making the right decision to accept the prince of Shiratorizawa. 

Tobio couldn’t handle it any longer. He did as his heart told him, pulled on a thin jacket as well as his slippers and rushed out the door. He turned the corner and walked down the hall. He had to go outside. He needed air. He couldn’t be in his room for another second, constant flashes of his deceased father reminding Tobio of what he’s missing. 

It was way too early and Tobio was not ready for the meeting at all, but he couldn’t be inside any longer. He needed to be under the night sky, had to ask the stars for guidance. Tobio wasn’t a spiritual person. Far from it, but somehow the fates had given him his mate, so maybe the fates could also help guide him along the way to make the right decision for himself, as well as for Kitagawa Daiichi.

Once outside, the Omega finally felt like he could breathe once more. He craned his neck and looked up at the cloudless sky, a large almost full moon shining down on him, illuminating the large gardens which surrounded the castle grounds. 

The wind blew softly, ruffling Tobio’s long hair. If he closed his eyes he could imagine his fathers’ delicate fingers running through his black strands, the way he’d always done when Tobio was a child and had trouble sleeping. His father would hum a soft tune and let the small boy fall into a dreamless sleep on his lap. 

But that was all it was now… memories. His own imagination bringing back old images to calm him down. His father was gone. He wasn’t around anymore to help Tobio and make the hard decisions for him. No… Tobio was an adult. He had to make decisions on his own, even if it didn’t feel like he was grown up enough at all. 

Tobio shuddered and walked down the stone paveway further into the large garden. The castle grounds were huge and someone could easily get lost if they weren’t paying attention, or if they hadn’t grown up playing there. 

Tobio knew every rock, knew where every pond was. For the longest time this was the only place he was allowed to go. It was deemed unsafe for a while when he’d been very young. There had been child snatchers and robbers from other countries who had invaded Kitagawa Daiichi and made the capital feel rather unsafe… Tobio barely remembered those times. He only knew that he played a lot in the gardens with Tooru. 

The moons’ reflection looked especially beautiful in the tadpole pool. Tobio stopped a moment, crouching down by the water, eyes running over the silver reflected in the pond. The moon kept changing shape in the mirror image, never staying still. 

It was mesmerizing. 

He sat there, crouched by the pond for quite some time. He could feel his body cooling off, heart finally calming down as well. He could tell that it wasn’t summer quite yet. The chill of winter still lingered at this time of the night. 

Tobio sighed, knowing he should go back to his warm bed. It was practically calling him, but the mere thought of lying down only to toss and turn left a bad taste in his mouth. No… Tobio didn’t want to aimlessly have his mind wander to uncomfortable topics. He would rather be cold and have the moonlight calm him down. 

Eventually his knees did begin to ache and Tobio sat up, legs cracking as he stood. He took a few steps back before turning and heading to the flower canopy where he’d officially met Prince Ushijima for the first time. 

Tobio stopped by the large granite tabletop, running the tips of his fingers over the cool surface. He couldn’t help but think back to that fated meeting. It seemed like centuries ago. The way he’d just come out of the worst heat of his life, weak and tired and yet his heart seemed to beat for the foreign Alpha. 

Tobio chuckled at his own thoughts. How cheesy… he’d never thought he would fall in love. Never thought he would truly mate someone whom he’d care for. He always assumed he’d be married off to someone… maybe someone like Miya Osamu from Inarizaki or even Lord Kiyoomi Sakusa from Itachiyama… though Tobio doubted his brother would have forced such a mating on him. 

Tobio knew that the Itachiyama Alpha was off limits. Miya Atsumu, the older of the Miya twins had laid claim on the Alpha a long time ago and anyone who dared so much as glance his way would feel the wrath of the loud twin. 

It wasn’t that Tobio knew Atsumu personally, he’d only ever heard of how obnoxious and loud he was in comparison to his Alpha twin, but he grew up with his own loudmouth and territorial Omega brother so he could just envision the way the other would react. 

Would Tobio now react the same way to any Omega laying their eyes on the Shiratorizawa prince? The mere thought made Tobio want to curl up into a ball. There had been instances where he’d felt completely overwhelmed and annoyed by the other not paying him attention… so it was likely that Tobio would feel jealous and wild if someone tried to flirt with the broad Alpha. 

That was so unlike him. Tobio hated it. He didn’t hate the idea of having a fated mate. Not at all, he just hated what it seemed to do to him at times. He sometimes felt as though another part took over him and steered his every action. Tobio hated not being in control of himself. 

He sighed and sat down on the cold rocky bench. During the day there was usually some sort of cushion on it, but the servants usually brought the fabric back inside so it didn’t get wet from the dew. 

Tobio leaned against the backrest, cold shiver running down his spine as he looked at the darkness around him. He could make out the shape of the tree’s in the garden as well as various flowers whose silhouettes looked beautiful in the silver light of the moon. 

He had to take it all in. Had to appreciate this beauty, because soon he might never see such colourful and perfect flowers again. He imagined the north to be nothing more than a snowy wasteland. Tobio was probably wrong, but he had no idea what to expect. The northernmost point he’d ever been was Johzenji and that had been when he was still a child. 

His father had brought Tobio and Tooru along on some diplomatic mission and while Tooru, who had been around fourteen at the time, got to join the adults in the discussions, Tobio was dropped off to play with prince Yuuji. 

That whole trip had been nothing short of exhausting. Yuuji Terushima was wild and energetic. He had two Alpha parents but was born an Omega but he loved to run around and cause trouble, pranking anyone and everyone on the castle grounds. 

Tobio had been pulled along with his mischief. Hell one of the nights they’d even ran off to go climb one of the steepest mountains in the area of the Johzenji capital. Tobio would never forget the scolding he had to endure after that… not to mention the frigid temperatures high up in the hillside. 

Johzenji was a mountainous country. The Sanchoo Mountain range made its way from the far east to the west through the country. It split the continent into the northern and southern parts, running along the whole middle. Johzenji was the unfortunate country sitting right inside of the thick range of hills, making it one of the least populated countries due to its lack of living space as well as farmable land. Not to mention it’s eastern neighbors, Itachiyama, and western border country, Nekoma, cutting them off from the seaside, making trade also rather difficult. 

Tobio shook his head, wondering just why he was so absent minded the entire evening. His head kept wandering, back into the past of a time when everything just seemed so easy. He had been a truly happy child. He never had to worry and now he realized how he’d taken each moment for granted. He had to stop doing that. He had to cherish everything around him, since time wasn’t something which would ever stop just because Tobio wanted it to. 

He didn’t know how long he was sitting there, hands clasped together on his lap, eyes staring off into the dark distance, mulling over his past as well as his future. He couldn’t help it though. He was dead tired, but couldn’t seem to actually catch a moment of rest so he just had to let his mind wander in hopes of getting some rest that way. 

A cool breeze blew against him, his whole frame shaking from the cold. He couldn’t let it bother him though. Tobio knew that he would endure far colder in the coming months. He couldn’t seem like a weak southern Omega. He had to stand strong before the people of Shiratorizawa. He couldn’t shame Prince Ushijima in such a way. 

Tobio’s surroundings were plunged into darkness as the wind moved some clouds across the moon, its light no longer reflecting off the water surfaces in the gardens. The Omega could barely make out anything in the forest around him, no light around giving the whole garden an eerie atmosphere. 

Tobio smirked, realizing that he should have had this chill of unease the entire time. Nobody would willingly go out into a dark garden in the middle of the night, even if the moonlight was rather strong that evening. He should have felt some form of unease but it only hit him once the moon was gone just how creepy this whole place truly was. 

Tobio startled at the sound of a twig breaking behind him. He whipped around on the bench, scraping his bare leg against the uneven rock of the bench he was sitting on. He ignored the sting, shoulders hunched and ready to jump whoever dared sneak up on him. 

He paused at the sight of the bulky frame standing a few feet away from him. 

Tobio let out a long suffering sigh, shoulders relaxing as he realized that it was none other than Ushijima Wakatoshi standing there. The scent of cool winter enveloped Tobio right away and he realized that had he been paying more attention he could have noticed the other approach right away. Prince Ushijima’s scent was just far too obvious for Tobio to  _ not  _ notice. 

“Oh…” Tobio mumbled, “Prince Ushijima.” He looked at the man, jaw hanging open at the sight of the light tunic he was wearing. It seemed to be a size too small, flexing tightly against his broad chest, a single button opened at the top, the defined muscle peeking out from under the shirt. 

“I could sense you were out here.” Prince Ushijima stated, voice deep and rough, probably from sleep. 

“Really?” Tobio asked, tilting his head to the side, “That’s possible?” 

“I think once a bond is strong enough… we will be able to sense a lot more of one another once we’re actually bonded.” The Alpha explained, taking a few steps over to the flower canopy. 

The wind continued to blow around them, Ushijima’s scent only being amplified as it seemed to be the only thing around Tobio. The clouds which had darkened everything around Tobio moved on along with the wind, plunging the world back into normalcy with the comfortable glow or the moon. 

Tobio realized Prince Ushijima was holding a huge, thick fur in his arms as he approached. 

“I brought this since I figured you’d be cold.” The Alpha announced taking the last two steps until he was next to Tobio, sitting down on the bench, throwing the large fur around Tobio and himself, forcing the Omega to squeeze in tight next to him. 

The Alpha prince was warm. Unbelievably so. It was such a contrast to the cooling smell he gave off. His body was like a furnace, especially since Tobio had been shivering for quite some time already, but had been far too stubborn to go back inside… not to mention his brain was slowly starting to shut off and give him so time to relax, all thanks to the outside. 

Being like this though, curled up close to the Alpha was nice too and it seemed to help Tobio completely relax. He felt warm, content and safe like this. The fur smelled amazing and kept the cold out and the Shiratorizawa Alpha was there to keep Tobio feeling sane. 

“You’re quite too early to be waiting here.” The Alpha chuckled, shuffling around a little so he could rest his head atop Tobios. 

“I know… I couldn’t sleep.” Tobio explained, “I just had to get away from the four walls of my chambers.” 

“What troubles you?” Prince Wakatoshi asked. 

Tobio sighed, shrugging, “I’m not even sure myself. I’m worried about my future. I keep thinking if what I’m doing is the right thing… I know I won’t ever be able to mate with anyone but you, but then I’d never really thought I would marry for love and mate someone whom I am so compatible with… I just don’t know what the future holds.” 

Tobio felt the Alpha nod, the older mans’ cheek softly rubbing against his black locks. 

“I completely understand.” The Shiratorizawa prince sighed, “I never thought I could love. I have seen far too much death and destruction… much of which I was the cause of. I never thought I would be deserving of love. Which is why I still doubt why fate led me to you.” 

Tobio wanted to look up. He wanted to stare into the Alphas olive eyes and tell him that he deserved love and compassion just as much as anyone else. He was protecting his home. He was fighting for his people. He didn’t do it for the sheer joy of death and destruction… 

At least Tobio thought so. Once again it hit him how little he knew of the prince. Sure, he didn’t seem like the tyrant most people made him out to be. He was rather soft spoken and seemed very thoughtful even… a little socially awkward, but Tobio could relate to that. 

“I just want what is best for my home. I want Shiratorizawa and its people to thrive… but we’re warriors and it seems fighting cannot be taken from our blood.” 

“But just because it’s your tradition doesn’t mean it makes you a bad person. You still deserve to be happy.” Tobio mused, “I guess my way of thinking seems pretty simple and childish.” he chuckled, “But I don’t think you’re inherently bad. You’ve got a strong, honourable character and you deserve to find your peace-of-mind.” 

A soft kiss was placed atop the crown of Tobio’s head, the Alpha burying his nose in the dark locks, taking a moment to just cherish his fated mate. 

Tobio let him. He knew that the other was just as confused as he was. Prince Ushijima was just much better at hiding his turbulent emotions than he was. 

Silence enveloped the pair as they sat there, looking out at the gardens. A flash of light would pop up every few seconds, fireflies dancing through the darkness. Tobio tried to follow them, but kept losing sight of the small critters when they weren’t illuminated. 

Eventually Tobio did fall into a soft slumber, face squished against Prince Ushijimas’ pec. The Alpha’s strong arm was wrapped around Tobios’ shoulder pulling the Omega into his hold, keeping him steady and warm. 

It felt like seconds later that Tobio was shaken awake. He blinked a few times, mouth hanging open, a line of drool drying along his lips to his horror. Of course he just had to drool onto his fated mate. Of course Ushijima had to see him with his hair a total mess, eyes still tired with sleep. 

“Tobio…” Prince Ushijima smiled at the sight of the younger before him. 

“I’m awake… I’m awake!” Tobio murmured, rubbing at his eyes and pulling out of the comfortable hold of the Alpha. 

He leaned back, stretching his arms above his head, back arching as he cracked his spine. Sleeping sitting up, even if it was leaning against his fated mate, sure wasn’t good for his back at all. It wasn’t the most comfortable position and yet Tobio hadn’t slept so well in a long time. 

In the far distance, Tobio could make out a light hue in the sky. The sun was rising. 

No. 

Tobio felt his inner Omega howl in dissatisfaction. The last few moments with his Alpha and he’d spent it drooling all over him. Hell, he’d probably even snored. Tooru had told him plenty of times that he had awful sleeping habits and apparently snoring was one of them. 

Tobio looked down at his hands, red flush along his neck and cheeks. He’d slept away the last moments he had with the Alpha. He could have spent the time talking, sharing stories. He could have done anything and everything… hell maybe if he’d kept the Alpha up then he would have been far too tired to ride out so early in the morning. 

Tobio frowned, eyes filling with tears. His whole body was rigid as the realizing hit him. His mate was leaving. 

Tobio decided to screw his sane, normal thought process and let his instinct take over. This was the last time in a while he’d get to see Prince Ushijima and he wasn’t going to deny his Omega this. Normally he tried to suppress his instincts and act with some semblance of thought, but this time around he knew he couldn't ignore his Omegan nature. 

Without overthinking it, he quickly turned to the Alpha, a couple tears falling and running down his cheeks before launching himself at Prince Wakatoshi. He buried his face in the older mans’ neck, arms wound tightly around him, pulling himself as close as he could while sobs shook his frame. 

Thick arms wound around his waist, pulling Tobio into the Alpha’s lap. One hand ran up and down Tobios’ back, trying to calm the boy down. The other hand moved up Tobio’s frame, fingers curling into the boys hair, scratching at his scalp. 

“I’m sorry.” Tobio whispered between sobs, “I just… my instincts… sorry.” 

“No need to be sorry.” the Shiratorizawa prince mumbled, “I feel the same way.” 

Tobio couldn’t stop the tears. He couldn’t stop himself from crying and clinging onto the Alpha. An irrational part of himself thought that if he continued to cling to the other then he wouldn’t be able to leave. He couldn’t just take a clinging Omega with him on his horse… 

He knew he was being childish. He was acting like a small kid who didn’t want to let go of their favourite person. But Tobio felt he deserved this… he couldn’t cling onto his late father. He couldn’t cling onto his Alpha father either who had left a long time ago. Tobio had the right to cling onto the one person who was fated to be his one and only. 

Eventually the older prince did pull away, warm, rough hands cupping Tobio’s red, tear stained cheeks. He wiped at the flow of tears, only to make room for more. 

“I’m sorry… you’ll have my ugly crying face as your last memory of me…” Tobio let out a soft whine, wiping at his snotty nose. He was never pretty when he cried. He knew his eyes were swollen, his nose red and runny, not to mention how red his cheeks were. Gosh he probably looked like the biggest mess. This was how Prince Wakatoshi would remember him? 

The older chuckled, “Don’t worry. You’re still the only Omega for me, even with a runny nose.” 

Without a second thought the older leaned forward, lips pressing to Tobio’s red nose before pulling back, slightly surprised by his own forwardness. 

Tobio also couldn’t hide the surprise from his face, eyes wide. He glanced at Prince Ushijima and then down to his lips. His heart leapt in his chest, going into hyperdrive. Sure it had been merely a peck but it was a kiss… he’d kissed Tobio. His lips had touched him. 

“Now… Prince Tobio… before I leave I still have something for you.” The Alpha sat up a little straighter, one hand moving down to sit against Tobio’s hip, grip light. 

Tobio frowned, realizing he didn’t have anything for the older. He didn’t bring anything for the prince of Shiratorizawa to remember him by. Oh god, he was an awful Omega… 

“In Shiratorizawa we also have a few traditions which we must do before officially mating.” Prince Ushijima explained, “We also a period where we court an Omega we find appealing. Alpha’s usually make some sort of present for their chosen Omega and gift it to them… an Omega can have many suitors, but they only wear the gifts of the Alpha they choose to mate with.” 

Tobio nodded, head tilted to the side, wondering where this was going. 

Seconds later Prince Wakatoshi pulled out a small box from beside him. He held it out to Tobio, not daring to look the Omega in the eyes. It was the first time Tobio had seen the other so embarrassed and for a second he relished in the sight. He had to embed this moment into his brain and never forget it, because even a strong Alpha like the prince of Shiratorizawa could feel shame, the same way as anyone else. 

Tobio reached out and took the small box, fingers running over the delicate etching into the wood, an image of a bear as well as an eagle delicately carved into it. He couldn’t hold back the smile at the sight, heart pounding in anticipation. 

The carvings weren’t perfect. It looked pretty amateur, but Tobio could tell that heart went into making the box. He knew that the older Alpha had spent hours on this single box, marking the perfect images into it. 

He opened the small box, eyes wide as he looked inside. 

The first thing which caught Tobio’s eye was the large pearl right in the middle of it all. It was silver, but as Tobio lifted the necklace out of the box and the early rays of the sun shone against the jewel he could make out hues of blue as well. Along the necklace were multiple shells as well as some beautiful, smooth rocks. Dark, blue tones moved along the chain which had been prepared with care by the Alpha. 

Tobio was speechless. 

Never before had he seen something so beautiful. He could tell that every piece of the necklace had been picked out with care. Nothing was out of place, Prince Wakatoshi thinking deeply of how to decorate the necklace so it would fit Tobio. 

“This… Oh wow…” Tobio couldn’t look away, “I… thank you.” He gasped. 

He looked over the necklace once more, catching two small olive coloured pearls which he’d completely overlooked a moment before. He couldn’t hold back the tears. He held the mating gift to his chest, clutching at it while he leaned forward to curl into the Alpha once more. 

“Thank you.” Tobio whimpered again, letting out a pathetic sob, his instincts taking over. 

“I’m sorry that the art of crafts is not my strong suit.” Prince Wakatoshi sighed. 

Tobio shook his head, “It’s perfect. No piece of jewelry will ever compare.” 

Tobio pulled away, wiping at his eyes, slightly frustrated with his weepy he was, before taking another look at the beautiful craft before him. It was beautiful. It was perfect. Every piece was perfectly placed and thought through. It wasn’t too big and could easily be hidden under Tobio’s clothes during his sword practice. He truly loved it. 

The Omega took a deep breath and then tightened the necklace around his neck. He accepted. 

Sure, they’d initiated their mating rituals and had agreed to this whole thing a long time ago, but this… this felt final. Wearing this necklace which the prince of Shiratorizawa had made for him just felt right and made it all seem real. Like Tobio had now truly made his final decision to become an Omega of the north. 

“Prince Tobio…” The older whispered, Tobio shaking his head smiling softly. 

“You know you can just say Tobio…? I mean we are going to mate.” He added, red flush along his neck. He didn’t dare look the Alpha in the eyes. 

“Then you may call me Wakatoshi…” The Alpha agreed. 

The two stood still for a moment, as though time had stopped. A thousand thoughts ran through Tobio’s mind. He was still perched on the Alpha’s lap. His nose was still running and he was still crying a little bit. His heart was going wild in his chest, hammering against his ribs. The first few rays of sunlight sent a shimmer through the world, making everything seem like it was nothing more than straight from a fairy tale. 

No thoughts, no hesitation. 

Tobio let his inner Omega free and let himself lean forward, hands softly leaning against the Alpha’s broad chest. His eyes fluttered closed as he moved down. He felt Wakatoshi’s hands tighten on his hip, anticipating what was to come next. 

Their lips met. It felt like a missing piece of a puzzle was found and slotted into the final spot. Everything felt so right in that single moment. Not a single negative thought plagues Tobio’s mind as he leaned into the kiss. 

It wasn’t rough or sensual, but it conveyed the couples feelings perfectly. It let the prince of Shiratorizawa know just how prepared Tobio was for their future together and Tobio knew that the Alpha would be waiting for him, however long it would take. 

Tobio shifted, head tilting to the side so he could get closer to the Alpha. One of his hands moved from the strong, thick pec and up Wakatoshi’s neck, slotting against the Alpha’s cheek, thumb rubbing over the skin there as Tobio deepened the kiss. 

Lips moved together perfectly, both forgetting about their need for air. All that mattered was their fated mate. Tobio didn’t care about anyone or anything else in that moment. He just wanted to be as close to Wakatoshi as possible. 

It was the Alpha who pulled away first. His chest was heaving as he took a few calming breaths, eyes ablaze with an emotion Tobio had never seen before. He could tell that it had taken a great deal of control for the Alpha to make the first move and give himself and Tobio some space. Who knew what else the pair would have done otherwise. 

Tobio’s breathing was also ragged, tongue peeking out to lick over his lips, relishing in the taste of his Alpha. He couldn’t help the smile which overtook his features, knowing that he was so close to the other. 

Tobio leaned back forward, resting his head in the crook of Wakatoshi’s neck, letting out his own scent and taking in that of his Alpha. Everything felt so right like this. They were together, they were in their own world and Tobio didn’t want this moment to end. 

They stayed seated in silence for a while longer. Wakatoshi running his hand over Tobio’s back. 

“Tobio!” Their moment was broken by the loud shriek of none other than the king of Kitagawa Daiichi himself. Of course it had to be Tooru who ruined his mood… 

“You can’t just… meet up all alone with one another! What if someone sees this?” Tooru hurried over, crown atop his head, hair perfectly done and a large, thick cape around him. He looked as kingly as he could, probably since he had to come to the courtyard to bid the guests of Shiratorizawa goodbye. 

Tobio groaned, curling closer to the Alpha. 

“Oh gosh you’re… practically naked!” Tooru sighed, “This… this won’t do. Oh god… how long have you been together out here? This is-” 

“Toory shut up.” Tobio whined, “I just want to enjoy these last moments… please.” He looked up, large blue eyes pleading with his brother. 

He knew he was playing dirty. Tooru had never been able to deny his brother anything when he used his abnormally large blue eyes on him. It was the one thing Tooru hadn’t learned to say no to. 

“You’re killing me here Tobs…” The older groaned, “Prince Wakatoshi… you’ve got a couple more minutes. Our stablehands have already prepared your horse.” Tooru sighed, “And my baby brother better still be a virgin by the time you leave.” 

Tobio let out a loud sigh, turning to the older Alpha, “I’m so sorry.” 

Wakatoshi chuckled, “I think I’ve had enough time to get used to him… but he is right we should be going soon.” A pause, “Even if it pains me.” 

Tobio wanted to tell the other not to go. He wanted to beg him to stay. He knew that if he kissed him once more, and widened his eyes then he could definitely get the older Alpha to stay. His inner Omega told him to do it, over and over, but Tobio was more rational than that and he knew that no matter how hard he begged, the Alpha had to go home. He had his country to defend and people who depended on him. Tobio couldn’t get in between that. 

“I wish you could stay… I wish I was brave enough to leave right away…” Tobio shook his head, “But I will be preparing and I will be seeing you soon.” He smiled, “So just wait a little longer.” He craned his neck and placed a soft kiss atop Wakatoshi’s lips. 

Tobio then pulled away, taking the fur and wrapping it around his frame. It was huge, dragging along the ground as he walked through the cold, wet grass of the gardens to the courtyard where the Shiratorizawa riders were already waiting for their prince. 

Tobio stopped by the large horse which belonged to Wakatoshi, right hand holding the fur closed around him, while he reached out with the left, petting the animals smooth neck, “You take care of the prince now eh… make sure he gets home safe.” 

The animal let out a loud huff before stomping its hooves into the ground, almost as though agreeing with Tobio. The Shiratorizawa prince took a few moments longer, since he still had to change into the appropriate clothes for the ride, which left Tobio to stand by his brother and Hajime. 

“You look good.” Hajime chuckled, “Heard you didn’t spend the night in your own room. Your attendants were freaking out looking for you.” 

Tobio groaned and glared at the older, “It’s fine… I couldn’t sleep so I went out and slept under the stars.” 

Tobio was left breathless when the prince of Shiratorizawa did finally come down, dressed and ready to go. He was wearing the white and purple colours, a large sword at his hip. Tobio could make out the heavy chain mail as well, making the Alpha look even bigger and broader than he already was. 

The Alpha moved along the line of Kitagawa Daiichi delegates, shaking hands and saying his goodbye, until he came up to the king and his betrothed. 

“King Tooru.” The Alpha lowered his eyes and bowed to the king, “Thank you for letting us extend our stay. We are truly indebted to you.” He muttered. 

“Don’t lower your head.” Tooru scoffed, “You will become my brother in due time.” He added on, “So look at me as an equal. Make sure you stay safe and alive so my brother can return to you without me having to worry.” 

The two continued to exchange a few words in hushed whispers, Tobio missing the gist of the conversation, his chest squeezing tightly. He knew this was it. This was the last time for a while he’d see his Alpha.

Tobio slipped his left hand under the thick fur, which he was still holding closed with the other, fingers running over the necklace. Warmth spread through him at the feel of the seashells and pearls. This wasn’t goodbye. This was just a short interlude to his future and Tobio couldn’t let this control him. He would have to get stronger and learn everything he could so he could become a partner Wakatoshi was proud of. Someone Shiratorizawa could be proud of. 

He’d been lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t seen the Alpha stop before him. 

Tobio forgot all about the fur and let go of it, reaching up to wrap his arms around the Alpha’s neck one last time, nuzzling into his neck, scenting him one last time. He closed his eyes, humming softly as he relished in the feel of his Alpha wrapped around him. 

“Be safe.” Tobio whispered, “And I’ll be there soon.” 

Wakatoshi let his lips brush past Tobio’s temple, a soft kiss of promise before kneeling down and picking the fur back up. He wrapped it around Tobio, “I’ll be waiting.” He whispered before turning and lifting himself onto his horse. 

Tobio felt awfully cold the second the Alpha pulled away. His frame shook, bones aching and heart hammering. He couldn’t believe he was being left behind like this. 

Moments later saw the Shiratorizawa riders move out, Prince Wakatoshi at the helm, leading his soldiers north to their home… 

And all Tobio could do was collapse in on himself, eyes wide as he watched the riders become smaller and smaller specks on the line of the horizon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? They finally kissed! I'm sorry I'm terrible at writing that stuff hope it was alright. 
> 
> What do you guys think will happen now? Will Tobio and Wakatoshi ever meet again? :P 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** keep me motivated 
> 
> and talk to me on Tumblr since I'm a sad hoe who needs attention. 
> 
> :)


	10. ZEHN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello my friends. This update schedule is so slow and I apologize. 
> 
> This took forever... I'm sorry. I've been hella obsessed with **Genshin Impact** lately... if anyone plays on the european server and wants to co-op hit me up ;) 
> 
> I hope I can get the next one out faster. I'm very very sorry. This chapter isn't the best, but I hope to make it a bit more bearable with the next two. I know what is going to happen and what needs to be written so we can unite our boy Tobio and his hubby once more! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been so patient with me. Not to mention the amount of well wishes I got last time. I'm still in contact with a lawyer due to the stolen identity thing, but at least it's all coming along slowly. It's honesly so stressfull and I don't wish this on anyone. It's awful to have your identity stolen and then that person uses it to do illegal stuff which hurts other people... sorry ahaha I got a bit dramatic there. 
> 
> Anyways... hope you guys enjoy this chapter even if it's a bit of a filler! 
> 
> **Message me on[Tumblr](https://ltadoriyuuji.tumblr.com/)**
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** give me life :)

Of course Tobio just had to go into heat a solid two days after Prince Wakatoshi left. Of course… his life just couldn’t be sunshine and flowers how he’d like it. He had to suffer through excruciating five days of hell. 

He had woken up in his bed, head feeling heavy. He was drenched in sweat, back aching terribly. He could barely roll over due to the cramps which erupted with each breath and seemed to get worse if he wasn’t curled up. 

Tobio hated having his heat and he’d only gone through one a few weeks ago due to the prince of Shiratorizawa… but this one was his natural heat, due to his cycle. Tobio had hoped that somehow he’d skip it this time around, since well he’d already been writhing in bed only a few weeks ago. 

His Omegan body had some other ideas though and Tobio woke up a day after Prince Wakatoshi had ridden off into the sunrise, sweaty and in pain. His whole backside was on fire, slick oozing out of Tobio’s most private areas. 

He was delirious and hot, but more conscious than he was during the forced heat due to meeting his fated Alpha. Honestly, Tobio had preferred the other heat more. He hadn’t been so painfully aware of his body’s horrible smell and the sweat which coated his skin. 

He knew his body was trying to attract his alpha, pumping out that sickly sweet smell mixed in with his natural rainy scent. His glands were swollen and painful, every brush of the blanket felt like someone was grabbing and bruising him. 

Tobio could barely move his neck since his glands there had swollen bigger than ever before. He felt as though it would be hard to breathe soon if they got any bigger. He just wanted everything to end. He hated his heats, hated how painful they were. 

Tobio kept mumbling incoherent words, begging for his Alpha to return. He wished he could see and scent the Shiratorizawa Prince once more. His heart was aching for the other, but he knew it was impossible. He knew he wouldn’t be able to have him in his arms. Not for a long time. 

That aching need, but knowing the truth as well, seemed to make everything even worse and Tobio ended up sobbing into his makeshift nest on his bed each and every night. He knew that some of the attendants came by to wipe him down and feed him, but he refused them every single time, begging for Prince Wakatoshi. 

“Tobio-chan you need to eat.” The attendants seemed to have been desperate by forcing their king, Tooru, into Tobio’s room with a bowl of steaming soup in one hand, and a large cloak in the other. 

Tobio curled up, burying his face in an extremely soft pillow. His whole frame shivered as he shook his head. He didn’t need food. He didn’t need water. He needed his Alpha. His body was telling him that he needed his Alpha. 

“Tobio… don’t hide from me.” Tooru walked closer, stopping right by the edge of the blanket nest which Tobio had thrown together in his haste to build something which would comfort him. 

Tobio had never been good at nesting. He’d never had the patience for it. While their father had spent days before his heat looking for materials and making a comfortable sleeping abode, Tobio had been quick and efficient, throwing stuff together in the hopes of feeling at least some form of comfort. 

Tooru had taken after their father, also taking his time when it came to his pre-heat rituals. He indulged in going to the market to find new materials to use and to embed his scent, as well as that of the people close to him. 

“If you eat this soup I’ll give you this wonderful cloak which was worn by your fated Alpha… your whole nest is going to smell like him. It’ll be like he is here for you.” The older Omega teased, “Come on little brother…” He added on, almost begging Tobio to listen to him. 

At the mention of Prince Wakatoshi, Tobio perked up, eyes wide as he looked at the black and red cloak. He closed his eyes, focusing on the smells around him and immediately could tell his brother was telling the truth. 

Tobio shot forward, reaching for the piece of fabric, but Tooru evaded the younger, “No… eat first.” 

Begrudgingly, Tobio took the bowl of soup, slurping it down before making another grabbing motion for the cloak, which Tooru handed over. 

Relief. That was all Tobio felt when the cloak was thrown over his thin frame, enveloping him completely. Warmth surrounded Tobio and he let out a loud mewl, noticing the cool scent coming off it. Finally he felt relaxed enough to at least try and enjoy the heat. 

His heat lasted for about four days. Four long days of constant writhing and begging for none other than his Alpha. If Tobio had thought that going through heat was bad before, he sure as hell hadn’t ever imagined going through it once he’d met his fated mate. 

Not having Wakatoshi close to him, hold him and soothe him seemed to rip him apart, both emotionally as well as physically. He kept begging for the Alpha, no matter who entered his chambers. 

Seeing the knob of his door turn brought feelings of hope and elation up, only to be crushed seconds later when someone other than the prince of Shiratorizawa entered. It brought tears to Tobio’s eyes and seemed to heat his body up a few degrees each time. He literally thought he would die. 

These four days were pure and utter hell for Tobio and when his heat finally broke four days later, six days after the prince of Shiratorizawa had ridden up north, he could do nothing but lay in his bed, clutching onto the large cape, sobbing pathetically into it, wishing he could be in the arms of the Alpha. 

Tobio hated his heat. He hated how vulnerable it made him and since meeting Prince Wakatoshi it seemed to have made him even more fragile. It made him feel like a weeping Omega, just waiting for their prince to come and save them. 

“How are you feeling today?” Tooru walked into the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed, reaching out to run his fingers through Tobio’s sweaty hair. 

“Better.” Tobio croaked out, eyes wide as he realized how wrecked he sounded. 

“Good.” The King smiled, “I’m going to have your attendants come and help you to the baths. You’ve been through a lot and need to regain some energy. Iwa-chan and I will wait for you with dinner.” 

Tobio nodded, closing his eyes and focusing on the scent of his brother. The scent of his home. 

Tadashi came in, along with Eita, to help Tobio out of bed. His legs felt like jelly and he almost tripped over his own two feet just as he was trying to take a few steps on his own. He hated being this helpless. Never did Tobio hate being an Omega more than after a rough heat. 

Begrudgingly, he accepted Eita’s hand and let the taller Omega lead him down to the basement where the hot springs were waiting for him. The hot water felt great, soothing his muscles. The two attendants had made sure no one else was within close proximity of the royal baths and let Tobio enjoy his time relaxing.

Tobio couldn’t relax though. He kept thinking over how his body was betraying him, desperately begging for an Alpha who would only see him in a few months. Sure, Tobio could have gotten on a horse and chased after the King, but he knew he wasn’t ready for that, no matter how much his heart ached. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to his home just yet.

He just hoped that since his heat ended and he wasn’t so drawn to the Shiratorizawa prince anymore thanks to the distance, that he could go back to his usual training and go out on hunting trips with some of the other knights. 

Once Tobio felt clean, he quickly dried off and put on the loose tunic and pants which had been set out for him by Tadashi. His skin was still sensitive, so anything too tight would just feel suffocating. Tadashi had taken care of Tobio ever since the young prince was a child, so the slightly older Beta knew just how to treat Tobio after a heat. 

“Thanks for the clothes.” Tobio told the attendant, wanting to get the point across that he really was thankful, even if he sometimes didn’t express it. 

“Of course.” Tadashi stated, slight bow before following after Tobio, Eita close on their heels, watching in silence, almost as though he was learning everything he could about the younger Omega. 

They made it to the dining area, where Keiji and Tooru were already waiting. A few attendants were also standing around, clearly wanting to serve dinner, but having to wait for Tobio to join them after his bath. 

“You look awful.” Iwaizumi chuckled as he watched Tobio walk over to the table and sit down, wincing a little at the rough chair rubbing against his back through the clothing. 

“Shut up Iwa-chan. My brother just had to endure a heat without his partner. Obviously he won’t look his best.” Tooru chastised his husband-to-be, slapping his shoulder and glaring at him, “Be nicer to him. He’s going to be your little brother soon too.” 

Iwaizumi grinned, “Which is why I need to make fun of him. I’ve always been the youngest son in the Iwaizumi household and my two younger sisters aren’t fun to make fun of since they’re both Alphas. I’ve always wanted a little Omega sibling.” The Alpha explained. 

Tooru rolled his eyes, “Well you need to treat them with love and adore them.” 

Tobio rolled his eyes but didn’t warrant a comment. His brother had never treated him with ‘love’ or ‘adored’ him. He’d always been a hardass who was jealous the moment Tobio got some form of recognition. He was the most competitive human in all of Kitagawa Daiichi. 

Iwaizumi must have known this, because he only smirked further, turning to the soup which was placed before him and taking a big sip of it, as though trying to seal his mouth before another smartass comment came out and he had to sleep outside in the sitting area of Tooru’s chambers that night. 

“Oh Tobio-chan, by the way you got mail while you were in heat. It’s from one of the twins of Inarizaki.” Tooru stated, ripping a piece of the bread and dunking it into his own soup, “It looked like an invitation of some sort.” 

Tobio sighed and nodded. He had never met the twins of Inarizaki, only knew of them, so it was rather odd for him to have been invited to anything related to them. Why would the prince personally even send an invitation to Tobio. Odd… 

“I’ll take a look later.” Tobio nodded, “Though I am rather unsure what they’d want from me.” 

“It looks like it’ll be fun!” Tooru exclaimed, then his eyes widened as he realized that he’d just given himself away. Of course he’d gone through Tobio’s mail. 

“You read the letter?” Tobio groaned, “You’re so nosey.” 

“Tobio-chan!” Tooru whined, “I couldn’t help myself. I mean it isn’t everyday that someone from Inarizaki writes and then to have a personalized letter from none other than Atsumu Miya… I couldn’t hold myself back.” 

“You’re awful.” Iwaizumi shook his head, “Give your brother some privacy.” 

Tooru huffed, leaning back and crossing his arms, “You’re the one who handed me the letter opener without being asked.” 

Iwaizumi choked on his soup, eyes wide, “What?!” His face turned deep shade of red, either from choking on hot soup or from being exposed by the Omega next to him, Tobio wasn’t sure but it was quite a comical sight to see, making him burst into a fit of laughter. 

“You’re both ridiculous.” The youngest shook his head, then went back to eating, wondering what the letter he’d received was all about. 

“Is dinner always like that in Kitagawa Daiichi?” Eita asked on the way back to Tobio’s chambers. 

“What do you mean?” Tobio asked. 

“Just you and your family sitting together and talking while being served? I thought it was something you only did while there are delegations from other countries and provinces here.” Eita explained. 

Tobio thought about it for a moment and realized he’d only ever eaten like that. He, his brother and father always had big dinners together, while the attendants served to their needs. Once they finished and left, that was when the workers would be allowed to eat. He’d never given it a second thought.

“No… that’s always how we’ve done it. Is it very different to Shiratorizawa?” Tobio asked, looking over to the tall, thin Omega. 

Tadashi, who was walking on Tobio’s other side also looked over, curiosity shimmering in his big eyes. He’d always loved to learn more about new societies and expanding his knowledge. He was probably the smartest and knowledge-hungry person Tobio knew. 

“Well… yes…” Eita stated, “We all eat together… I think we aren’t so concerned with ranking.” He explained, “I think it’s another reason why a lot of southerners see us as barbaric. Having a simple servant eat alongside a rich and powerful noble doesn’t seem to be something which happens often here.” 

Tobio shook his head. He racked his brain trying to think of a time when a servant had simply sat down and eaten with him. Not a single instance came to mind. When he’d been very young the nursemaid who had raised him had sat down with him while he’d eaten, but even then… she’d never taken a bite herself. 

“Oh…” Tobio flushed, “We must seem completely stuck up then.” He realized. 

Eita quickly shook his head, “No… not at all! It’s nothing bad. I just didn’t realize that something as simple as eating would also hold such grave differences in culture. In Shiratorizawa we tend to eat together in large, warm halls together… since it’s usually pretty cold to stay in ones own hut.” The older smiled a little, “It’s like every dinner is a small village festival.” 

Tobio shuddered at the mere thought. He’d have to constantly be social and interact with people? That sounded awfully exhausting. He didn’t know if he could do that… he really wasn’t sure. 

“Is it safe though? Like how would you know someone doesn’t want to assassinate your king?” Tobio asked, remembering how important security always was to his father, hence why they barely let outsiders dine with them, unless they were delegates from other countries or trusted merchants. 

Eita chuckled, “Our king gets chosen through fight. Our king is the strongest in all of Shiratorizawa and by fighting to earn the crown they also earn the respect and honour of all people. Even if someone they’d faced off against lost, they know to honour their loss and to work harder to try and earn the crown in the coming years. Each defeat is nothing more than something to learn from and grow. At least that is Shiratorizawa law.” Eita smiled, “There are always outliers who try to take the crown by force… let’s just say they are not with us anymore.” 

Tobio paled at the last words. The way Eita had whispered them, face dark, a pinch of anger appearing. Tobio had never seen the other like this. 

“What happens to them? If I may ask?” Tadashi asked curiously, eyes wide. 

“We have some… rituals to deal with people like that. I don’t think this is an appropriate place to go into details though.” 

Tobio gulped, glancing between the pair. Did he really want to know what could happen to someone who tried to go against the laws of Shiratorizawa. He wasn’t sure he really wanted to hear what Eita had to say. 

The three got to Tobio’s chambers. Kenjiro and Yutaro waiting by the doors, dressed in chainmail. They hadn’t been there earlier on in the day, probably having been sent away while Tobio was going through his heat. 

“Shirabu, feeling better after your heat?” Eita asked the shorter Omega. 

The light haired boy only glared, huffing out a soft reply which Tobio couldn’t catch. 

“You went into heat?” Tobio asked, “Are you alright?” 

The guard merely nodded lips set in a deep frown, “Yes. It was nothing I couldn’t handle. Eita here just likes to poke fun at me.” 

Tobio nodded, relived to know the other was alright. He wanted the guard of Shiratorizawa to feel at home and accepted since he was forced to stay behind while the rest of his troop got to ride back. Tobio could understand it must have been frustrating for him. 

“If there is anything you need just let me know.” Tobio told the other. 

The guard nodded and then opened the door so Tobio could enter his chambers. Tadashi and Eita followed Tobio into the room. Akira was already inside, pulling out some sleep clothes for Tobio and setting them out on the bed, as though the young prince couldn’t dress himself. 

“Go on and open the letter. We’re all curious!” Akira exclaimed when he noticed Tobio, hopping over to the small table by the window and pointing to the sealed paper. Of course Tooru would have meticulously opened the letter to try and hide his nosey behaviour. 

Tobio rolled his eyes and then picked up the latter. He looked at the seal of Inarizaki, finger running over the wax before ripping it open and pulling out the parchment. 

He scanned the words, brows furrowing together, dread bubbling in his stomach… of course Tooru would think this sounds fun… for Tobio this sounded like pure torture and the furthes thing from a good time. No… Tobio had to quickly send a letter back and decline. He couldn’t go through with this. 

“To Prince Tobio Kageyama of Kitagawa Daiichi, 

As we have heard of your engagement to the prince of the north, Wakatoshi Ushijima, we, the kingdom of Inarizaki want to send our well wishes. Unfortunately, due to your circumstances we could not meet when we came to Kitagawa Daiichi. Therefore, we graciously invite thee to Inarizaki within the coming weeks along with other Omega nobles from all over the continent…” Tobio groaned as he continued to read over the specifics of this get-together. 

This would be a bunch of spoiled, high class Omega’s coming together in some form of slumber party at the castle of the Miya twins. Hell no. Tobio couldn’t torture himself like that. He had to send a bird. A bird moved quicker than a messenger… but was also seen as more rude. 

Tobio shot off his chair, excusing himself from the other three before rushing out the door, not even bothering to close it behind him. He ran to his brothers’ room, a little out of breath since he was moving as fast as he could to try and get his brother to call this whole charade off. Tobio couldn’t meet up with other Omega’s… he was the furthest thing from a good royal Omega. 

“Call it off! Please send a letter saying I can’t attend this… festival or whatever it is!” Tobio barged into his brothers’ room, not even bothered that he had just walked in on Iwaizumi shirtless with Tooru on his lap, arms around the Alpha’s shoulder, the two having clearly been getting in the mood for something spicy. 

“What?” Tooru gasped, “Tobio knock!” He added on, pulling a blanket over himself, rolling his eyes, “I am the king after all. You can’t just barge into my kingly chambers whenever something isn’t up to your standards.” 

Tobio rolled his eyes, waving the letter around, “You knew I would hate this. So send a bird or a messenger and say I can’t go.” 

Tooru widened his eyes, trying to look innocent before smirking, “But my dear Tobio-chan… the messenger left this morning with your confirmation of attendance in hand.” 

Tobio saw red. He was going to murder his brother. Oikawa Tooru was a dead man… a dead king. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe hope you liked that. Will Tooru survive the fury of Tobio? Find out next time! :P 
> 
> **Message me on[Tumblr](https://ltadoriyuuji.tumblr.com/)**
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** give me life :)


	11. [INTERLUDE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Guys so this chapter is very heavy. It has some very hard themes in it. So please, if you're triggered by war, blood and anything else related to that, please don't read this chapter. 
> 
> I will put a little TLDR at the bottom in the end notes so if you're easily triggered just read that. 
> 
> This was just something I'd been wanting to write for a while. I hope you enjoy it. I tried to do something different :P 
> 
> If you have any comments don't be shy you can always message me on [Tumblr](https://ltadoriyuuji.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** inspire me :)

**[STOP HOLD UP. READ THE CHAPTER NOTES BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER THANK YOU]**

Death. Dectruction. Desolation. What had once been a beautiful northern village, filled with joy and laughter was no more. Flames licked at the remains of the wooden huts which had once stood tall and proud. 

Snow, which had once been as white as a flock of doves, was marred red. Red, of the blood of their people. Deep shades, light shades, what had once been nothing more than a town of hunters was now a red pool of blood. 

Satori eyed the destruction before him, eyebrows creased together as he tried to figure out how they’d been too late. How could Kokusai surprise their forces with such an attack? He’d estimated they would take another four days before reaching the eastern tip of Shiratorizawa. 

Kokusai had never ventured this far into Shiratorizawa land, but even they must have gotten the message that the young prince was in the far south trying his hand at diplomacy for once. The war with Kokusai had truly diminished Shiratorizawa’s reserves. 

The petty skirmishes with Karasuno were nothing more than two countries egging one another on. Neither wanted true war and yet it seemed that Shiratorizawa was at its limit. A kingdom filled with fighters and they were being beaten by blood hungry animals like Kokusai. 

Satori groaned, stepping forward, making sure to avoid any of the bigger pools of blood. He’d just cleaned his boots and didn’t want to spend another night by a cold creek scrubbing dried blood off them. 

“What’s the status?” He walked over to Reon, one of the strongest fighters in their army, but also one of the best hunters. He could track anyone and anything. The extremely cold gusts of wind had thrown him off and their group had lost precious time. Time which they’d clearly needed. 

“It looks like there were maybe twenty of them. They’re also on foot so they’ve been traveling for a long time. The weather is extremely cold for spring, I don’t know if they anticipated this climate. Hopefully it’ll slow them down.” The other Alpha explained. 

Satori nodded, turning to walk towards what used to be the main hut. It would be where the villagers stored their food. The roof had caved in due to the flames. What had once been a big communal hut was nothing more than flickering embers. 

Satori knew that Reon felt bad. He knew the other Alpha felt responsible for this. Satori wasn’t one for comfort. He needed his men to understand what they did and that every mistake cost them a life. In this case multiple lives. 

Satori walked over the embers and into the ashes of the building, looking around to see if it had been raided. If these murderers managed to get their hands on the provisions, they’d clearly be able to make it around the lake and then west into the main land. That couldn’t happen. Satori had to stop them beforehand. 

He was about to look around when he heard shouting from further away. He quickly straightened his back, determined steps making their way towards the commotion. He saw one of the beta warriors gripping an injured man by his hair, tugging at the strands, knife at the mans throat, ready to slice at any moment. 

The armour the other was wearing looked heavy and thick. The chain mail was black, breast plate showing off the black swan of Kokusai. The man was bleeding from the eye, another wound on his leg also looked fatal. He’d been left behind. 

It seemed that Kokusai did not care for their soldiers. Anyone who wasn’t in shape would be left behind, whether it meant they spill their secrets or not. Satori felt a sick sense of excitement coil in his stomach at the sight of the injured soldier before him. 

He couldn’t hold back the sadistic grin, large eyes blown even wider than normally as he leaned down to look the enemy right in the eye. He saw nothing but determination in that single eye, as though being left behind wasn’t a straight up murder. 

“You’re one of them…” Satori mused then straightened his back, tongue licking over his cracked lips. He turned to one of the Shiratorizawa fighters, “Bring me the crarcasses from the hut right by the village entrance. All five.” 

The young fighter nodded, eyes hard as ice as he took another two fighters with him to bring the dead bodies which their general had asked for. All of the Shiratorizawa troupe knew which bodies their second-in-command was asking for. All of them had been completely and utterly petrified by what they’d seen. 

“Mere bodies won’t scare me.” The opposing soldier cackled. 

“This won’t be to scare you.” Satori deadpanned, “But to show you the reality of what you’re people are doing.” 

Satori felt nothing. He hadn’t felt much for a long time. He knew what his duty was - to protect Shiratorizawa and prince Wakatoshi - but sometimes he missed feeling. These days Satori had left his humanity behind, to become a cold working machine who relied on nothing but his own instinct. 

Was it a life worth living? He wasn’t sure and truthfully Satori also didn’t really care. He wanted this fighting to end. Wanted to wipe Kokusai and their brutal ways out. A country infected with nothing but hate had no purpose on their planet. 

The soldiers returned, carrying five small bundles. Each wrapped in a dirty old blanket soaked in blood. It seeped through, dripping onto the snow as well as onto the clothes of those who were carrying them. The three soldiers set the bundles down with care, unwrapping them from the bloody cloth for everyone to see. 

In the light the carnage was even worse than in the darkened hues of the ruined hut. What lay before them were five small children. The youngest - a mere toddler. They were dead, completely unrecognizable. Their deaths weren’t quick or painless, these injuries were slow and thought through, meant to make them suffer and cry. 

The oldest of the five was probably twelve. A young girl in a small dress. She might have had a pretty face at one point, Satori wasn’t sure. She could have looked like a troll for all he knew. Her face was completely unrecognizable, as though someone had taken a hammer and slammed it down onto her over-and-over. Black and blue bruises lined her once tanned skin. Worst of all? The blood. It was obvious what had transpired and it made even Satori want to throw up at the mere thought. Blood ran down her thighs, her dress ripped to pieces. 

“Take a look my friend.” Satori grabbed the Kokusai soldier, “Use that eye of yours to look over these bodies. What have these bodies done to deserve such treatment?” 

The man choked at the sight before him, clearly not one of the ones who had raided the hut right at the entrance of the village. He’d clearly not seen what had transpired to these children. 

One of the small boys, he looked to be around seven, had his fingers sliced off. Blood dried around his hands. They’d found him with his penis cut off and stuffed in his mouth. He’d suffocated to death. 

Satori didn’t even want to think what else these monsters could come up with. He didn’t even want to imagine what they would do to any of the villages further inside the lands. He just hoped they’d get this platoon of cold blooded monsters before it was too late. 

“Where are your friends heading?” Satori asked the man, eyes cold as he forced the man to continue to stare at the dead bodies. Bodies of innocent children who had so much to live for. They’d had a future and Kokusai had taken that from them. Kokusai was to blame for this. 

“I won’t tell you.” The man hissed, “These bodies mean nothing to me.” The soldier stuttered over his own words, almost as though he was holding back bile. 

Satori was beginning to feel annoyance build up in his chest. This man wasn’t cooperating. All he had to do was tell him where his friends were going, what their plan was… was that too much of the Alpha to ask. 

“Tell. Me. Where. They. Are. Heading.” Each word was spoken slowly, rage dripping from each as Satori grabbed the other by the neck, forcing him even closer to the body of the dead infant. Eyes plucked from the small child's head, hollowed eye sockets staring right back at the man. 

“Or we might just go to Kokusai and do the same thing. Would you like that? Would you like it if we went and defiled your women? Raped and killed children? Wouldn't that just be great fun?” Satori hissed, “We’re Shiratorizawa, a clan of barbarians nothing is off limits for us.” Satori knew this was a lie. Prince Wakatoshi would never allow for something so cruel to happen, but he wasn’t here. He was riding north as they spoke, but he was still a few leagues away. 

“Bring me my sword.” Satori turned and looked right at Reon who nodded and stalked off to get the sword which Satori had left by his horse when they’d arrived at the village. 

“What are you going to do?” The man asked, voice quivering. 

Satori pulled him back, grinning from ear to ear, “Well you see I’ve been a bit on edge ever since getting here… and I think it’s only appropriate to let you suffer the same fate as these small children. Maybe it’ll get you to talk.” Satori paused for a moment, “If you spill everything now we’ll kill you quickly and painlessly, but if you refuse… well then we have no choice but to keep you alive and slowly torture you each day. It’ll be quite the fun for me… but for you…” Satori trailed off, glancing around at the group of men who were standing by and watching the scene unfold. 

He knew the soldier before him was wavering. Tales of Tendou Satori – the psychotic – were probably running through his mind. Satori knew what the stories of him were like. He was a blood hungry monster, someone with no remorse who killed on command. The leashless dog of the prince of Shiratorizawa. 

It seemed the threat of Satori wasn’t enough to dissuade the man. He glared at the tall redhead of Shiratorizawa, spitting at his feet, “You’ll never get anything out of me.” 

Satori smirked, turned to one of the soldiers, whispering in his ear, “Cut off his penis. He won’t need it anymore. Tie it on a string and dangle it before his eyes while we make our way up north. Be sure he doesn’t die though.” 

The soldier paled at Satori’s words but nodded, rushing to get a knife to get to work. Satori paused for a moment, turned to look back at the man. He rolled his eyes and then walked off, humming to himself. Soon the Kokusai soldier would be singing like a bird. 

“You guys, pick up the kids’ bodies and burn them. Spread their ashes so the gods can pick them up.” He told a few of the younger soldiers in the troupe. 

The rest of the evening was spent cleaning up quickly so they could move on to try and stop the barbaric riders of Kokusai. Satori would have liked to move on right away, but he knew he couldn’t stop the others who believed in their gods from doing what they felt the dead deserved. 

He smirked at the pained sounds of none other than that brat of a soldier the Kokusai riders had left behind. Hearing the pained whines and whimpers echo through the dead quiet of the once vibrant village was like music to Satori’s ears. 

“Let’s get moving.” He hissed, getting atop his horse, the rest of the Shiratorizawa fighters following his lead as they all rode off. 

Ichigou, one of the youngest in their troupe, had the unfortunate task of keeping the Kokusai fighter alive. The small boy looked disgusted at the sight of the piece of penis which was dangling before the enemies face. 

The ride up north was terrible. The winds were getting colder with each league they managed to pass. Tree’s, which had once worked as shelter against the worst of the wind, were scarce in the northern tundra. 

They rode through the night and into the early mornings without a single break, eyes on the lookout at all times for any of their enemies. The soldiers of Kokusai weren’t as accustomed to the cold and would therefore have more trouble getting around the lake. 

“Satori-Sir! We have riders behind us!” A young woman rode up from the back, “About fifteen of them.” She added on, voice shaking as she took in a few deep breaths before continuing, “It looks like the prince and his riders! They must have made excellent time.” 

Satori perked up at the announcement. A deep feeling of relief flooded the red head as he heard this. Finally the rightful leader was back. After having tried his hand at diplomacy he was finally back in his element, the cold harsh reality of Shiratorizawa. 

“Good.” Reon, who had ridden next to Satori smiled, probably elated to know that Tsutomu was going to be amongst them. The young, exuberant Alpha might be more annoying than anyone else, but he was one of the best trackers and having him around would take a load off Reon. 

“They will catch up with us soon then. Let’s continue to try and get closer to the Kokusai riders. There is another village at the northern tip of the lake. If we take the ice-road we can cut them off before they get there.” Satori stated, “The Kokusai soldiers won’t trust the waters. We know the ice, know if it can hold a horse.” 

The other soldiers all nodded, rushing along, new energy flowing through them, knowing that their leader, the prince of Shiratorizawa was coming to aid them. 

“I’m especially curious about his mate.” Satori chuckled. 

Reon rolled his eyes at the others' comment, rushing his horse along. They knew they had to hurry if they wanted their plan to work. They knew that prince Wakatoshi and his group of riders would come from behind, so even if the Kokusai soldiers wanted to ride back and run off, Prince Wakatoshi wouldn’t let them get far. 

“How is our dear friend penis-less doing?” Satori turned to look back at Ichigou and the donkey whose reign he was holding onto. On the donkey sat the pale, shivering figure of the Kokusai soldier… so he was still alive. 

“Reon, you go ahead I’ll quickly have a chat.” Satori slowed his horse to trot alongside the donkey. Ichigou, from atop his horse gasped and bowed deeply, almost throwing himself off his horse. This boy was far too young to be a soldier, but Shiratorizawa had no choice but to develop their fighters young. Especially not with a threat like Kokusai looming in the corner of their homeland. 

“So you still don’t want to talk?” Satori asked the pale, sweaty creature on the donkey, “I have this wonderful thing here… it’s called vinegar. We got it from a delegation from Karasuno. Apparently they use this to cook… I do believe it’s much better for open wounds though.” Satori smirked, “I think I’d like to test my theory out first though… so if you’re still not willing to talk and tell us your plans, then I might just need to… try my theory.” 

“You sick… monster…” The Kokusai soldier was breathing heavily, words slurred. Satori had to strain his ears to try and make out what the other had said. 

“I mean.... I never denied being a bit of a monster.” Satori mused, “So your words are nothing but a waste of oxygen if you ask me. So please, just tell us where your end goal was, who you’re trying to get to. Or is this just some aimless plan to wreak havoc and destruction?” 

The man didn’t do anything. He merely turned his head, looking away from Satori. Clearly, he didn’t have the energy to fight back. The blood loss as well as the annoying dangling of his own reproductive organ before his eyes was taking its toll. 

Satori chuckled, “No fun…” He murmured, “Ichigou, make sure he doesn’t fall asleep. Don’t want him to feel at ease. Oh and then once we’re stopped for a water break, come get me. I really do wonder how he’ll react with some of his horrible liquid the Karasuno delegation had gifted us.” 

The ride was another half-day. Satori, Reon and Hayato making the front of their pack. Hayato had grown up in a village near a bunch of lakes and rivers. He was the best to judge the thickness of ice and knew which ways to go without causing any cracks and rips in the sensitive structure. 

They were making good progress and eventually made it to the northern tip of the large lake, where a small village of fishermen and hunters lived. It was a meaningless town. No bigger than four huts. The town didn’t even have a barrier fence surrounding it. It was so ratre anyone would make it this far north to begin with. 

Satori couldn’t help and gape at the small round ice and snow huts which were situated right by the lake. As though people lived in them… he’d never seen anything like this, but he also knew that in the north the snow never melted and the ground never thawed. 

The barbarians from Kokusai hadn’t made it to the village yet. Everything was still in tact. Coming from the lake, Satori saw a pair of young men sitting on small wooden stools, string in hand which they used to fish… 

“Lords.” One of the young soldiers noticed Satori and the others, jumping up, “What an honour.” He bowed. 

Satori waved him off, “Don’t bow. We’re all equals here. We are no kings and princes, mere peasants who chose to take up the sword rather than the fishing rod.” 

“Please, rush into the village, warn everyone of a potential invade.” Reon added on, “We’ve been following a group of bandits from the south and we believe they’ve been trying to get around the lake.” 

The two young men nodded and rushed off into the village to warn everyone else, while Satori, Reon and Hayato got off their horses to try and think of a plan. 

Before any of them could really get to talking though, a large black horde of riders caught their attention. Kokusai. They weren’t dressed for the freezing winter at all. Their metal chainmail would get freezing cold within seconds of exposure. Blood splashed across their faces and eyes filled with nothing but insanity. 

“No more thinking.” Satori grinned, cracking his neck and knuckles as he got his horse to gallop ahead. He pulled out his sword, unsheathing the frost sword. His great-grandfather had crafted it and had been handed down from son-to-son in the Tendou family. Finally it would get to lick at blood, something the blade had been begging for. 

The fight ended far too quickly though. Tendou could barely warm up. He rode ahead, wanting to fight, only to stop dead in his tracks. Those black riders… they weren’t alive. The horses had dead riders sitting top them and in a panic the horses had raced ahead. 

A few hundred leagues behind the group of dead riders came a large hulkiung frame. 

Satori sighed, sheathed his sword once more. He mentally apologized to the sword for having to go bloodless once more… all because Wakatoshi Ushijima, the prince of Shiratorizawa and a total overachiever had somehow caught up to the riders and dealt with them before Satori could. 

“The prince!” One of the villagers shouted, all of them falling to the ground and bowing before the hulking Alpha that could someday rule Shiratorizawa. 

“Tendou…” Prince Wakatoshi had reached the outskirts of the village. He let himself off his horse, patting the stallion's thick neck before marching through the thick snow and towards his second in command, green eyes dark, blood staining his once immaculate clothing. 

“Prince Wakatoshi.” Satori also got off his horse, heart hammering in his chest. He felt so relieved, so happy. He didn’t have to be the one to make decisions anymore. The prince was back… and he was as bloodthirsty and strong as before. Even a mate wouldn’t change that about the prince. 

The two stood across from one another, gripping onto one another's arm in a handshake before Prince Wakatoshi pulled the red head into a tight embrace. They let go of one another, Prince Wakatoshi making his rounds, greeting the rest of the troupe before going to talk to the local fishermen and hunters. 

Satori sighed, feeling a thousand pounds lighter. He hadn’t realized just how stressed he’d been. He was finally going to be able to rely purely on his instincts without having to worry about strategies once more. 

Once the prince was finished with greeting the locals, being the princely brute that he was, he returned to Satori with a girl in tow. 

“This is Shimizu Kiyoko.” Prince Wakatoshi pointed to her. She was dressed in the thick and heavy armour of Kokusai. Her eyes were dark blue and calculating, a glint of distaste constantly present. Satori hadn’t even noticed her. 

“Her family was raped and murdered by Kokusai. She had been living in one of the border towns and had been forced to help their troupes along. She knew the area thanks to her fathers job as a trader… she’s been leading them the wrong way all along to try and slow them down.” Prince Wakatoshi explained, “We owe her a great amount. She has helped save hundreds of towns.” 

“What the riders did in those villages… I wish I could have done more.” She sighed. 

“Where did they want to go?” Satori asked, “Because if you can tell us then we can take our little friend on the donkey over there and kill him. He’s been wasting oxygen this entire time… not to mention poor little Ichigou is going to be permanently scarred.” 

Prince Wakatoshi glanced over to the donkey, motioning for Ichigou to bring the thing closer. His green eyes were calculating as he looked over the sweaty and distraught man. 

“Shimizu!” The soldier managed to rasp out, eyes wide, something akin to hope glittering in them as he saw the dark haired girl. 

“They wanted to go West. To the main village in the Tamarack Forest. They know that that is where most of our trade happens and that thanks to the multiple rivers and lakes hidden within the forest it’s optimal for living.” She explained. 

Pure and total defeat. That’s what Satori saw within the eyes of the soldier on the donkey, “Well I guess we don’t need him anymore right?” He asked pointing to the guy. 

Prince Wakatoshi looked the guy over, eyebrows scrunching together as he regarded the… interesting headwear the man was sporting, “Make sure he suffers. My rage got the best of me. He will have to suffer for his friends here as well.” 

Satori smirked, “With pleasure.” 

Having Prince Wakatoshi back felt so good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TLDR**  
>  Basically the chapter is from Tendou's POV and is him and Reon and the rest of Shiratorizawa troupe hunting down some Kokusai rogue fighters.   
> They stumble upon a destroyed village where one of the fighters is left, but he doesn't give them any info. They follow the tracks of the Kokusai fighters and well..  
> Wakatoshi makes it back from Kitagawa just in time to help them save another town. And Shimizu, our queen, gets introduced! 
> 
> So that's the very short version :) 
> 
> If you have any comments don't be shy you can always message me on [Tumblr](https://ltadoriyuuji.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** inspire me :)


	12. ELF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up my beautiful readers. I hope you had a wonderful start to December! 
> 
> I finished up my internship and am now back home. My roommate missed me terribly so he's happy I'm back. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy my short little update. I tried to be a bit funny in this one, but I'm not very good at humour. I'm sorry. :P
> 
> Also, I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the last update. I know I wrote some pretty disturbing things in it, so I hope my warnings were good enough. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this update as well. I was really excited about writing this, but it never ended up how I wanted it so this is attempt number 3... and well I just said 'fuck it' and posted it. So I hope it brings a smile to everyone's face. 
> 
> So yeah, **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** keep me motivated! Seriously, all of your comments just make me smile so much and make me want to write more and more. I love how excited all of you are for them to get back together and meet in Shiratorizawa again. Who is excited for some major culture shock? ahaha 
> 
> Sorry for rambling.... you can also always message me on [TUMBLR](https://ltadoriyuuji.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk.

This was such a bad idea. Tobio was seething as he followed the prince of Inarizaki further into the dark forest. He hated how the other just seemed to know how to get on his nerves and this whole situation was one Tobio had wanted to forget about. 

How come Tooru thought sending Tobio off to be social with other Omega’s was a good thing. First of all, Tobio was the furthest thing from social and second of all, he was a terrible Omega when it came to being ‘princely’ or whatever was expected of him on diplomatic missions… if this could even be considered one, seeing that he was following the slightly older and broader Omega through a dark, humid forest. 

Inarizaki was a country built into a large forest. Trees as old as time seemed to be around every corner, their trunks spanning as wide as a whole house. It was a beautiful country, filled with unique greenery, but due to the unique foliage, not a lot of people lived in towns and villages as Tobio knew. 

Oh no, the people of Inarizaki lived in tree houses. Even the castle was high above the ground, built into the ancient trees, becoming one with the nature around them. It was rather unique and Tobio was fascinated with the elevation devices they’d built to bring people to the tops of the trees, but it still made his stomach squirm. 

So why exactly was Tobio on the wet and squishy forest ground? Well, because Atsumu had decided that it would be fun to explore the ground of course. What else? He didn’t bring any guards since apparently nobody lived on the ground anyways, so there wasn’t any point. 

And of course, Tobio had to be stuck with the older Omega as he tripped over his own two feet, stumbling and falling to the ground. The pair rolled down a hill, while Prince Aone, the stoic and quiet Omega of Date and the loud Prince Terushima of Johzenji, merely looked on in bewilderment, unable to stop the moment of the other two. 

So there Tobio was, limping and following after Atsumu who swore he knew which direction would lead them back to the main tree which the castle was built upon. Tobio felt like he was only going deeper into the forest of his demise. This wasn’t at all what his brother had in mind when he’d signed his younger brother up to be part of this terrible sleepover. 

“Just admit it we’re lost.” Tobio groaned, taking a break and sitting down on the mossy ground. His butt was wet from the moisture coming off the plant, “I told you we should have just stayed put and waited until Aone and Terushima got help.” 

“Yeah right, like that would have been better. Just for some animals to come and prey on us. You’re too much of a goody-goody.” Atsumu sighed, “I’ve got this figured out.” 

Tobio really didn’t believe the other. He felt like he’d been walking around in circles. If only some moonlight would shine through the thick crown of the trees, then maybe Tobio could trace their steps back to where they were supposed to do, but it seemed that they’d probably have to spend the night in the wet underbrush of the forest. 

“How can so much grow… there is no sunlight here.” Tobio sighed, reaching out, his hand running over something wet, soggy and very disgusting. 

A loud shrieck echoed through the forest, Tobio jumping from his spot on the mossy grass at the realization that he’d just touched something alive. Something wet… something which had eyes and just blinked. 

A second later, the pair of Omega’s were thrown up into the air, having walked right on top of a giant beat, one which wasn’t happy to have two humans walk all over its huge head. 

Tobio didn’t even know land creatures were this big. He’d seen whales off the coast of Kitagawa Daiichi, but he couldn’t imagine something as large as a whale walking on land. The mere thought sent shivers down his spine. 

He was thrown in the air, only to fall back onto wet ground, air knocking out of him from the unexpected flying lesson he’d just gotten. His head was spinning and his sprained ankle ached even more. Why was Atsumu doing this to him? They should have just stayed put from the beginning. Hell, they should have never left the tree castle. 

“Oh god…” Atsumu let out a breathless cough right by Tobio, “That’s a giant tree-toad. I’d only read about them. They’re extremely rare and are very aggressive when angered.” The older Omega explained, “I think it’s about time we panic.” 

“I’ve been panicked since we fell down that stupid cliff.” Tobio growled, pushing himself up, wincing when he put some weight on his sprained foot. He wouldn’t be able to participate in any training exercises for a while when he returned home… that was if he returned home. 

“If we don’t run now I don’t think you’ll ever see your beloved mysterious northern Alpha again.” Atsumu whispered, “These beasts have perfect vision at night and react to fast movements, but it’s so big it’ll probably have trouble making it through the thick tree’s.” 

Tobio slowly moved, trying not to make any sudden movements, afraid of the giant tree-toad which was still loitering in their vicinity, clearly pissed off and ready to take both Atsumu and Tobio down. 

“How do those things even get so huge?” The younger asked breathlessly, reaching out to hold onto Atsumu who was leading the way, each step like fire on his ankle, his back aching from the two times he’d fallen already that night. 

“They’re ancient creatures. They’re like a thousand years old or something… I don’t really know... my advisor once told me some folk tales… I thought they were just stories!” Atsumu was sounding more and more stressed with every word. 

“Great… an ancient toad is after us. Brilliant. This is such a great trip. Remind me to get Tooru to cancel any trade agreements we have with you.” Tobio grumbled more to himself than anything. 

“Come on Goody-two-shoes. You’ve got to admit, this is the most fun we’ve had.” Atsumu whined. 

Unfortunately the sound was too loud, the toad noticing the pair and zeroing in on their location. Tobio felt the ground tremble as the giant animal moved towards them, hopping. They were toast. They were so dead. He didn’t even get to properly spend alone time with Prince Wakatoshi, his fated Alpha… would he know Tobio died? How would he feel about Tobio being trampled by a giant toad? Would he cry? 

Tooru would most likely laugh at the pathetic death of his younger brother. Death by toad, really wasn’t something Tobio wanted to ever be remembered by. Tobio would haunt Atsumu for the rest of his life, and if the other Omega also died, then Tobio would haunt his spirit. 

“Quick!” Atsumu reached back, grabbing Tobio’s hand tightly, pulling the younger behind him, almost ripping Tobio’s arm from its socket he pulled so hard, going at full speed, avoiding trees and roots like a pro. 

Could Atsumu see more than Tobio? Was his vision better? 

“Can you see?” Tobio gasped, trying to keep up without falling over. The older Omega had amazing stamina and speed for someone who barely left his tree house. 

“Not now!” Atsumu gasped, voice out of breath as he rushed by some more trees, letting himself collapse against a large tree trunk. He pulled Tobio down, the younger Omega landing on his lap. 

Tobio was about to shout something, but Atsumu shushed the other, placing a dirty and grimy hand over Tobio’s mouth. Their faces were inches apart, chests heaving heavily as they caught their breaths. 

The ground continued to shake with every jump of the toad, the animal clearly still looking for its prey. Tobio closed his eyes tightly, stars glittering behind his eyelids as he let out a silent prayer to the gods above that they would be safe. He still had to fulfill his promise to go up north. He couldn’t die here… especially not in the arms of Miya Atsumu. 

“Since we grow up in the thick forest, we’ve a little more accustomed to the darkness. So the people of Inarizaki tend to see better at night. Of course it’s not perfect, but I probably see a lot more than you.” Atsumu whispered, his breath fanning over Tobio’s face. 

Tobio shuddered, but was too scared to move. He was afraid of making a wrong step and that the giant toad would come back and eat them. 

The pair stayed silent and unmoving for what felt like hours. Neither knew how much time passed, but Tobio felt exhausted. His whole body ached. His ankle was killing him, he could feel the swelling in his boot and his back was probably bruised from all the falling he’d been doing. 

“So… want to tell me about your beloved now?” Atsumu asked slyly. 

Tobio could have punched him. This was not the time or place. Hell, the entire week Terushima and Atsumu had been nagging Tobio about his love life. They’d been trying to get the younger to open up to them and tell them about Prince Ushijima. 

Tobio hadn’t told them much. He didn’t think it was any of their business. What had happened between him and the Prince of Shiratorizawa was his own business and wouldn’t become the gossip of the royal families in the surrounding areas. 

“It’s not fair I told you so much about Prince Kiyoomi and you can’t even spill if you’ve had some big northern-.” This time it was Tobio who slapped his hand on top of Atsumu’s mouth, not wanting to hear another word from him. He was definitely not going to tell the nosy Omega anything like that. Ever. 

“Shut up.” Tobio hissed, “Even if you’re my best friend I’d not tell you that. And we just met a week ago. So please.” Tobio pleaded, “Just accept that I don’t want to overshare the way you do.” 

Atsumu pulled back, gasping, “I do not overshare.” 

Tobio couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Miya Atsumu had done nothing but overshare this entire week. Tobio never wanted to know just why Miya Osamu was so into rice balls and eating anything with rice in it. He didn’t need to know that Prince Kiyoomi of Itachiyama always brought cleaning materials with him whenever he went anywhere. Tobio didn’t need to know any of those things and yet Atsumu had felt like telling the younger everything. 

A sudden tiredness enveloped Tobio, his body finally calming down from being on edge for the last few hours, aimlessly walking through darkness, hoping that Miya Atsumu somehow knew the way back. Tobio felt tired. His bones ached and he felt like he’d just fallen off his horse after going full speed. 

“I am so done.” Tobio whispered, leaning forward, forehead resting on the older Omega’s shoulder as he let out a few breaths, hoping that the tiredness would somehow subside.

“Yah… goody-two-shoes, don’t fall asleep on me right now.” Prince Miya gasped, patting the younger on the head. 

Tobio shook his head, “I won’t don’t worry. I need a bed to sleep. Your not comfortable enough. Only Prince Ushijima is comfortable enough.” Tobio trailed off, voice light as he thought about the northern prince. His brain was slowing down, the filter of his thoughts to his mouth taking a break as well. 

“Tobio… don’t freak out, but I think… I think you hit your head before.” Atsumu whispered, hand running through Tobio’s hair, feeling cool liquid under the tips of his fingers. 

Tobio was far too tired to care about a small cut on his head. He’d had worse from practice. He’d fought against Alpha’s ever since he was little and some had taken it a bit too far when he was a mere child and he’d ended up in the healers wing quite often. A small cut wouldn’t hurt Tobio. Not at all. Tobio had to be strong. He had to show strength to fit in up north. 

Without realizing it Tobio’s mind became clouded and he mumbled everything out loud, Prince Atsumu listening, realizing that the other was probably concussed or hurt in some way. No way would the stoic second prince of Kitagawa Daiichi be so open with Atsumu. 

“Oh by the gods…” Atsumu hissed. 

Tobio let out a groan, clinging onto the broader Omega when Atsumu shifted to get up. They had to somehow make it back to the main tree. It was way too late and they should have already been found hours ago. Where exactly did they go? 

Tobio was starting to feel even more lightheaded, his eyes dropping shut over and over. It was harder to stay conscious. He felt the pull of his dreams, begging him to finally sleep and forget the aching and pain. Prince Wakatoshi was in his dreams and Tobio’s Omega was desperate to join him. 

A slap to his face woke Tobio, the Omega blinking, completely confused. 

“I told you not to sleep. Let’s get up.” Atsumu got off the ground, leaning against the large tree, helping Tobio right himself, “If the Shiratorizawa prince ever finds out about this I’m dead.” Atsumu whispered, “I’m sorry for ruining any peaceful negotiations between Shiratorizawa and Itachiyama in the future.” He added on. 

Tobio let out a cough and glanced at the older Omega. He could barely see the other, only make out the silhouette, due to the incessant darkness which Tobio still hasn’t completely adjusted to. The lack of light was bothering him and it only made him realize just how much pain his body was in. 

Tobio had to cling onto Atsumu’s arm as the older walked through the trees. He was limping heavily, putting most of his weight on the Inarizaki prince, since his leg was really on fire. He really hoped the other knew where he was going. 

“Okay, no more toads… at least I can’t hear or see any.” Atsumu told a completely out-of-it Tobio, holding onto the younger tightly. He was so screwed… he knew it. He just wanted to have some fun, look around the ground and show his friends the pretty lightning bug colony which was close by… it was like watching the stars light up over-and-over…. 

The pair continued to walk aimlessly, Atsumu worrying for the younger Omega, as he tried to find the right way back, while also avoiding the area they’d just been in. He didn’t want to go near that giant toad once more. Who even knew that toads could grow moss? He would definitely have to tell Shinsuke about this later. 

“Are we back soon? You’re not lost again are you?” Tobio asked, sounding annoyed even though his words were completely slurred. It was probably a talent. To always look and sound somewhat annoyed. 

“Yes. Don’t worry goody-two-shoes.” Atsumu stated, hoping he sounded sure of himself, since truthfully he felt completely and utterly lost. 

The pair continued to wander around, Tobio only half conscious, feet moving on their own as Atsumu led the way. Atsumy could already imagine his family scolding him… he really hoped they’d pity him and let him sleep a little before he’d get the scolding of a lifetime. 

“- _ obio! ‘Tsumu! _ ” Atsumy heard the faint cries from a distance. He knew that voice, could tell from anywhere who that was. 

His heart leapt into his throat. Of course, it just had to be his twin brother. His younger and obnoxious twin brother whom he loved dearly, who found him. Oh god, Osamu was going to blow a fuse when he saw what Atsumu let happen to the second prince of Kitagawa Daiichi. As the future ruler of Inarizaki, he took his role as heir quite serious, even if he’d have made a much better cook. 

Screw it. Atsumu looked at the silhouette of Tobio close to him and he knew he would have to live with the consequences, “Osamu!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, Tobio flinching in his arms, “Osamu! We’re here!” 

The next moments went by in a blur. Osamu, Aran and Rintaro came out of the darkness, torches in hand. Atsumu had to blink at the brightness of the large wooden flames, his eyes having adjusted to the darkness almost perfectly. 

“Are you insane? Going to the ground without a guard? You know how many creatures could have gotten you? It’s mating season! The grey-wolves, the white-bears and the tree-lions are all out here looking for prey and you would have just walked right into their waiting mouths!” Osamu exclaimed, when he noticed his brother, eyes not even glancing at the passed out Tobio. 

Atsumu rolled his eyes, “This isn’t the time. Tobio needs to see a healer. He hit his head and has been pretty out of it for a while now. He keeps mumbling about the prince of Shiratorizawa.” Atsumu growled, “So take him off me and help him.” 

Tobio woke up a couple of hours later, eyes blinking against the bright lights of a large room. His head was cushioned on a soft pillow, a warm blanket wrapped tightly around him. He felt a little too hot even, almost like a burrito, unable to move his arms and legs in the tight cradle of the blankets. 

“You’re awake!” Terushima gasped, the vibrant Omega of Johzenji jumping up from his spot near Tobio’s bed and rushing over, “We were worried about you man.” He exclaimed. 

Prince Aone also walked over, much calmer, his tiny eyebrows furrowed together as he frowned and nodded, clearly also having been upset. He didn’t speak much, but Tobio felt like he was able to understand the other after spending a whole week glued to his side. Out of all the royal Omega’s Tobio felt like he could relate to the Prince of Date the most. 

Tobio wanted to sit up, wincing at the stinging pain in his head. He managed to wrestle out of the thick blankets and into a more comfortable and less hot position. He really wanted to know what was going on. He barely remembered anything that happened after the giant toad attacked both him and Atsumu… 

Prince Atsumu! Where was he? Was he alright? He didn’t get eaten by the toad right? No… wait… Tobio remembered running off with him. They’d been hiding together… leaning against the tree… Tobio on the other Omega’s lap. Oh god… he had been straddling the other. 

Red flushed cheeks glanced between the other two Omega’s, “Where is Prince Atsumu?” Tobio asked, voice shaking. He felt so overwhelmed and completely and utterly embarrassed to have… sat like that in such a position with the other. He had to apologize. And once he apologized he would go and beat the living crap out of the Omega for putting him in that position to begin with. It was his fault after all. 

“He’s in confinement. His brother and parents were pretty mad when they realized how hurt you were. Your brother is also sending some people to come pick you up. He said he is sorry that he can’t be the one to come get you.” Eita, who had been sitting right by Tobio explained.

His eyes were dark as he looked over Tobios bandaged body. Tobio had a thick bandage around his head. The healer even went as far as to stitch up the cut on the back of Tobio’s head. The younger would have to be bedridden for a while, until the dizzy spell and nausea due to the injury would fade. He also had a thick bandage around his right ankle and multiple bruises on his back and side. 

Eita knew that Prince Ushijima would not be pleased to hear of this, but he’d promised the prince to report on anything that happened and Tobio having gone missing for hours, coming back delirious and hurt sure was something he’d have to send up north, even if Prince Ushijima wouldn’t be happy. Shirabu had already sent the eagle with the message earlier on in the day. 

“He’s alright though?” Tobio asked the Shiratorizawa advisor. 

Eita nodded, “A few scratches and a bruised ego that’s about it.” 

Tobio nodded, wincing at the motion, “Good… that means I can punch him without feeling bad. I told him to just stay and wait, but he insisted he knew how to get back to the castle tree.” Tobio felt lightheaded, face going pale as his stomach seemed to disagree with all the sudden movements he was doing. 

He reached over to the side, Eita realizing just in time what the younger needed, grabbing a large bucket for Tobio to empty his stomach into. The dizziness would last for a while… that’s what the healers had said. That Tobio could only heal with rest. 

“I think you’ll need to heal first before you can punish the Inarizaki prince.” 

“Oh I’ll beat him up and then just throw up all over his fancy room.” Tobio grumbled, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

Prince Terushima ended up laughing at Tobio and his demonic ways, while Prince Aone looked a bit frightened at the crazed look in Tobios’ eye. He’d never witnessed the calm and collected prince of Kitagawa Daiichi like this. 

“That’s fine. We’re leaving for Kitagawa Daiichi soon anyways.” Eita shrugged smirking at just how feisty the Omega before him was, “Once the convoy your brother sends gets here.” 

“Such a drama queen.” Tobio sighed, softly lying back down on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to keep the spinning at bay. He felt sick to his stomach, but didn’t want to throw up a second time. He felt gross, his mouth tasted like ass, but he didn’t have the energy to clean it right that moment. 

Even though he knew he’d regret it, he closed his eyes to get a few more hours of sleep. He’d brush his teeth once he woke up… He’d deal with Prince Atsumu then as well. The older Omega would have to beg on his knees for Tobio to forgive him. 

Tobio slipped into the unconscious, smile at the edges of his lips, as he realized that in his dreams he’d get to see Prince Ushijima once more. He’d get to relive the final moments he had with him, the kiss playing over and over in his subconscious, getting him all the more impatient to see the northern prince once more. 

_ Soon… Soon my prince. I’ll be with you again.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, who thinks Atsumu is dead raise their hand.   
> Will Sakusa save his future husband? Probably not. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked the update. I wanted to show a bit of a different side to Tobio since he's been so sweet and domestic this entire series, but he aint' like that in the Anime.   
> Only Ushijima gets to see Tobio's sweet side
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** keep me motivated!  
> Message me on [TUMBLR](https://ltadoriyuuji.tumblr.com/)


	13. ZWÖLF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and will have a great start to 2021! 
> 
> I had a good Christmas with my family! So let's hope it'll motivate me to finish my Thesis! :D 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. It went a bit off at one point, but I was just having a lot of fun writing this. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and if you've got any suggestions don't be shy to let me know! 
> 
> You can also always message me on [Tumblr](https://ltadoriyuuji.tumblr.com/) as well

Tobio hated being bedridden. Especially in a country, he didn’t really know along with people who seemed to really enjoy annoying him. He couldn’t even get out of the lessons Eita decided to bestow upon him, this being the older Omega’s chance to teach Tobio as much as he could about Shiratorizawa customs.

Tobio was not book smart and the way Eita taught was awful. The older was nice when he wasn’t trying to cram a bunch of different god names and into his head. He also had zero patience and often ended up leaving early huffing and puffing about Tobio’s lack of concentration. 

Tobio had been stuck in bed for the last two days. The dizzy spells were getting better and he felt less nauseous. To everyone’s joy, he even managed to keep some light soup down the other night without having to turn over in bed and spew it into the conveniently placed bucket. 

Of course, Yuuji Terushima took this opportunity to annoy Tobio as much as he could. The Johzenji Omega was elated to have a listening partner since the tall blonde spoke without even needing to get an answer out of his conversational partner. He merely sat by Tobio’s bedside and talked the younger boys’ ear off. 

“Please tell me the Kitagawa Daiichi guard is coming soon.” Tobio eventually whispered once it was four days of being stuck in bed. The only ones around were his guard Kindaichi as well as Kunimi and Yamaguchi who merely chuckled at his desperation. 

“The guards have to make it through the thick underbrush before they can make it here. You know how long it took us. It’ll be another couple of days.” Kindaichi explained. 

Tobio huffed, glaring at an innocent wall, “This is going to take forever to heal. I’m missing so many days of practice. I miss my sword. I miss Kitagawa Daiichi. I miss the ocean and the sound of the waves…” He trailed off, “I miss the scent of the salty ocean the most.” 

The other two stayed silent while Tobio turned to look out the window, his eyes landing on the ever green skies of Inarizaki. Nothing but treetops as far as the eye could see. It was a magnificent sight, but not what Tobio longed for. He wished he could see the horizon and the sunset. 

“You know.. Prince…” Yamaguchi sighed, “This is going to be awfully straightforward, but… won’t you have to get used to a different climate?” 

Tobio frowned, “At least there I’ll have Prince Wakatoshi. Here all I’ve got is prince Terushima and he is an awful company.” 

The guard and advisors chuckled, “His guard is always complaining about how he constantly tries to escape and run off.” Kindaichi added on, “He seems to be a rather free-spirited prince.” 

Tobio chuckled and then turned to stare back out the window. The view still hadn’t changed. The same green tree’s lined his sight and Tobio was just done with it all. 

His hand subconsciously reached for the necklace which had hung around his neck for the last few weeks. It gave him some semblance of strength, even if it was only symbolic. 

Tobio was about to curl his fingers around the shells and the pearl, but they merely brushed over his bare skin, gliding along the smooth surface, no necklace there. 

His heart stopped and Tobio paled. Fingernails dug into the skin, clawing at it, desperate to feel it, but it wasn’t there. Who had dared take the necklace off him? Who dared touch it? It was his sacred gift, the one thing he got from his future Alpha. 

Tobio’s inner Omega roared, enraged. Nobody had the right to touch it. 

“Who… who took the necklace?” He gasped out, eyes ablaze as he glared between the three Kitagawa Daiichi locals. 

“What?” Yamaguchi asked, “Which necklace?” 

“The… the one with the pearl and the shells… it… where is it?” His heart was hammering against his ribs. He didn’t need this. He couldn’t believe it was gone. Had someone taken it? It didn’t look valuable to the everyday eye. It was far from it for anyone, but to Tobio the necklace meant everything. 

“Prince Tobio!” Yamaguchi shouted, realizing that the tall Omega was beginning to hyperventilate, “Kindaichi get the doctors!” 

Tobio ignored the chaos which ensued. He continued to run his hands over his bare neck, pure agony seeping from him. His scent soured, engulfing the whole space making anyone within his vicinity gag, but the Omega didn’t care. His necklace was gone. The mating gift he’d been given. Tobio hadn’t taken care of it. 

He was a bad Omega… he knew that all along, but this only cemented this thought. Tobio was god awful at the one thing he had to be good at. He wasn’t docile and sweet. He was a terrible learner and preferred the sword. He’d never felt like such a failure. 

“What’s wrong with the prince?” Shirabu ran into the room, looking completely frazzled. He took a moment before pushing forward. 

Tobio looked at the blonde, his large brown eyes hard as he tried to figure out why the Omega prince he had to protect was crying his eyes out, hyperventilating and smelling like dead fish. Tobio shook his head, curling his legs to his chest. 

He didn’t deserve the Shiratorizawa fighter to be so close. He should just leave. Tobio wasn’t worthy of their prince if he couldn’t even keep his courting gift safe. He was supposed to never take the necklace off. Hell, Tobio had even worn it when he went to the baths in the cellar of the Kitagawa Daiichi castle. 

“He mentioned something about some necklace and freaked out,” Kindaichi explained, pinching his nose shut, face screwed up unhappily. 

Shirabu frowned, his own hand reaching for his wrist, clutching onto a tightly woven and simple bracelet. Tobio honed in on the movement, eyes widening at the sight of another Omega with a courting gift. Shirabu was a good Omega. He didn’t lose his gifts. 

“Prince Tobio.” The shorter stated moving closer, “Where did you last have it?” 

Tobio frowned, looking around. He wanted to answer. He wanted to give a definite point of time, but the necklace had become a part of him that he didn’t even realize when it had fallen off. 

“Okay, it’s fine if you don’t remember… Kindaichi, go ask around if any of the attendants saw it. If someone took it off when they’d found Prince Tobio and Prince Atsumu on the forest ground.” 

The Alpha nodded and rushed off. Everyone else also gave the pair space, Tobio breathing heavily as he clutched onto Shirabu, fingers digging into the slightly older soldiers hands as he mumbled apologies. 

“Don’t… don’t apologize.” Shirabu hissed. 

As it turned out, nobody had seen the necklace. None of the doctors had taken one off Tobio and he hadn’t come back to the castle with anything around his neck. This only left one more option. Tobio had lost it in the woods. It must have fallen off when he’d been thrown in the air by the tree toad. 

“We need to go back.” Tobio hissed, sitting up, cheeks red and eyes swollen. He was pale and looked exhausted, but there was also determination behind his gaze, “Bring Prince Atsumu here. He can try and help locate our whereabouts that night.” 

Shirabu sighed and nodded, sending Yamaguchi to get the Inarizaki prince. 

Of course, he didn’t come alone. The prince of Date Teh as well as Johzenji also joined the blonde Omega by Tobio’s bedside. Eita had also snuck into the room along with Shirabu as well as Prince Atsumu’s stoic advisor Kita. 

“What do you mean you want to go back?” Shinsuke asked, voice low and emotionless as he assessed the situation, “You can barely walk with your swollen ankle and the Kitagawa Daiichi delegation will be here within a few days.” 

Tobio rolled his eyes, “I might have been a sobbing mess, but that doesn’t mean I’m weak. We go back, with swords and find that necklace. Nothing is more important.” 

Prince Atsumu sighed, “Fine. I’ll go. Since it is my fault initially this is the least I can do.” 

Prince Terushma grinned, “I mean… I’m always up for an adventure and Aone here needs to leave the confines of the castle as well before he is stowed away behind the big walls of Date Tech once more.” The thin Omega of Johzenji wrapped a skinny arm around the broader Omega of Date Tech. 

Prince Aone merely nodded, lips set into another deep frown, but his eyes sparkling at the thought of adventure. Tobio realized that the other was much easier to read even without him speaking much. 

“We can’t let you go alone.” Eita sighed, “Why don’t we also send Shirabu and Kita with you? They’re both excellent fighters. I can also tag along. I’m pretty good with a bow myself. We don’t want to be too many though, since we don’t want to wake that beast you spoke of once more.” 

“We go by daylight as well.” Shirabu stated, “Night is too dark for us outsiders here so it isn’t safe. We need the low light of the sun to make out anything on the forest ground.” 

Tobio couldn’t help but feel relief wash over him. He would have gone on his own if none of the others would have joined him. He wasn’t going to lose the necklace his Alpha had worked so hard on for him. And if that toad had done anything to it, then Tobio would have to kill it… even if it was a thousand years old and much stronger than him. 

“Can you even stand?” Atsumu asked Tobio curiously, “Your ankle is still pretty swollen.” 

“Nothing, a few bandages and a splint won’t fix. This is more important than a mere sprained foot.” Tobio growled, glaring at the older Omega. 

“I will prepare and come get you tomorrow at daybreak.” Shinsuke stood bowing to the princes and then leaving, “So get rest while you can.” 

Tobio sighed and leaned back against the soft pillows which Eita had meticulously fluffed up so that Tobio could sit comfortably. The young Omega let out a long suffer sigh, hand reaching for his empty chest once more, ghosting over the spot where the necklace usually sat. 

“Would he be furious if he found out?” Tobio asked Eita who sat by his side. 

“No. I don’t think he can even get mad at you.” The older chuckled, “Our dear prince is very smitten by you, so he would probably just send someone back to the beach and force them to pick up the same shells once more so he can make another necklace.” 

Tobio didn’t want another necklace. As petty as it sounded, he liked the first one and he knew any other necklace after just wouldn’t compare. Prince Wakatoshi had gone and brought back those shells and pearls he thought would fit best with Tobio. 

The rest of the day was spent with the other three princes annoying Tobio about his future mate, asking incessantly about him, wanting to know every single detail and Tobio was feeling his patience run thin with every single comment and question from the other three. He was moments away from throwing Prince Terushima from his window when Eita came back with some food for Tobio. 

“You saved Prince Terushima’s life right now.” Tobio mumbled, ripping a piece of bread in half, “He should be groveling at your feet tomorrow.” 

Eita only laughed at Tobio’s comment, thinking the other was joking, but Tobio had been dead serious. He was not happy with the others. He hated how they thought that just because they were all royal Omega’s they had to somehow share every and any detail. Hell, even prince Aone had looked rather curious and hopeful, his eyes wide and a small smile playing at the edges of his lips. 

“Well, to be honest, Shiratorizawa doesn’t have any important trade agreements with Johzenji anyways so it wouldn’t be a loss.” Eita mumbled, taking a bite of some of the soft cheese which Tobio hated. 

“Who exactly does Shiratorizawa do trade with?” Tobio asked curiously, “There doesn’t seem to be much growing there….” 

“Oh well I guess that’s true. We have to import almost anything that isn't meat or fish. But what most don’t seem to know is that we are rich in other things. We’ve managed to keep it hidden for long just how rich in raw materials we are. If we wanted we could supply the whole continent with steel, fine gems and other riches you’ve never heard of.” Eita grinned proudly. 

“I’ve never read about that.” Tobio mumbled. 

“Exactly, we don’t want the world to know. Kokusei know of our abundance of riches though, which is why they’re trying to invade. They know they could even do trade with the eastern continent across the ocean with our goods.” 

“Why keep it a secret?” Tobio asked, sitting up, fascinated to hear something new about his future home. 

“We’re not tradesmen. People of Shiratorizawa live off the land and we respect it as such. Our gods bestowed the land upon us with these riches, but not to abuse them, but rather to take what is needed so that generations to come can live off it without complaint.” Eita smiled, “My father, he had once lived in a village by the furthest point in the north. Nothing but ice around and he was in charge of the salt mines there. Frozen within the mountains.” 

Tobio nodded, urging the other to go on. Eita always seemed a bit aloof, barely speaking of himself, merely doing what was asked of him. Tobio was curious to know more about the Shiratorizawa citizen he’d grown close to over the weeks. 

“He always taught the others to take only what Shiratorizawa needs… but a few got greedy and stole mountains of salt meant for the eastern regions which weren’t rich in salt… and well weeks later their mummified bodies were found by some trackers. The gods interevened to stop such an injustice.” The older leaned back smirking, “At least that was what my old man said. I think they just got lost and ended up freezing to death.” 

Tobio chuckled and nodded, “But who do you do trade with then for things like fruits and vegetables?” 

Eita chuckled, “Not many trade with us.” He shook his head, “We have a couple of trade routes going through Karasuno with Fukurodani and Nekoma, but that’s about it. Shiratorizawa isn’t a country most want to do business with. Our relationship with Karasuno has been a little less than friendly recently as well since there is an important patch leading to the Bay of Crows which is both in our territory and there's this little trip to Kitagwa Daiichi was our attempt at diplomacy.” 

Tobio smiled, “So basically your souring relationship with Karasuno is what got Prince Wakatoshi and I to meet?” Tobio asked. 

The other nodded, “Basically. It also got me this elongated wonderful long vacation. I’ve never seen so much non-snowy land all at once.” 

The next morning Tobio was standing by the roots of the main tree alongside Shirabu, while Eita and Kita were double checking their supplies. The other three princes were rushing around in excitement, ready to go on an ‘adventure’. 

Tobio let out a long yawn, hiding it behind his hand. He rubbed at his eye, getting rid of the last semblance of sleep. His heart was hammering against his chest. He realized he had been in this exact same position a few days prior and the images of the dark shadow of a giant toad sent shivers down his spine. Hopefully that thing was nocturnal. 

“Alright, so let me lead the way.” Prince Atsumu cheered once everyone was ready. 

His advisor took a step closer to the Omega, keeping a close watch on the prince, knowing that Atsumu had a tendency to run off and do his own thing instead of sticking to the plan. 

The small group of Omega’s walked along the path the boys had taken before. Tobio limped a little, but his foot was much better already. He knew it wasn’t healed and this would probably make the injury worse once more, but thankfully Inarizaki ground was rather soft and mossy rather than hard rocks which would just make his ankle scream in pain. 

Shirabu stuck close by Tobio the entire time, ready to slash and hack at anything which could stand in their way. Tobio chuckled at the sight of the shorter Omega. He was rather fierce and Tobio had lost to him plenty of times when it came to swordplay over the last few weeks. 

Tobio truly appreciated the other Omega though. They were similar in some aspects, especially since neither was a traditional Omega. Though, Tobio wasn’t sure how things were in Shiratorizawa. 

Kitagawa Daiichi had always been an outlier, since their country had always been ruled by Omega’s. They were a proud country, run by Omega’s and ensured that everyone was of equal stature. Even other countries, like Aoba Josai which were also very forward thinking, didn't have the same freedom for their Omegan citizens as Kitagawa Daiichi. 

Tobio glanced at the shorter, wondering if he could also fight once he was up north. If he could take up arms and support his mate or if Shirabu was just a special case… Tobio wanted to ask, itching to know, but he didn’t want to come off as rude and uneducated. 

“You have something to ask?” Shirabu stated, raising a blonde brown curiously. 

Tobio flushed red and looked away, nodding awkwardly. “Yes… but I do not want to come forward as uneducated or rude.” 

“Don’t worry just ask. I’d rather you ask then be ignorant.” Tobio couldn’t help but think that the other was just extremely cool. He wished he had the same type of attitude as the Omega before him. 

“I was just wondering… how it is to be an Omega of Shiratorizawa? I know that in Kitagawa I am very sheltered, but I do have the right to learn how to take up the sword or learn from books… other countries do not allow their Omegas these types of luxuries.” 

Shirabu nodded and hummed softly, thinking over how he should explain the status of an Omega in the north. 

“Has Prince Wakatoshi told you anything of his parents?” The older asked curiously. 

Tobio shook his head, “No.” 

“Well then let me tell you about our Omega Queen.” Shirabu relaxed a little, a smile playing at his lips, “The leader of our country might be our Alpha, but she isn’t the one who truly leads us.” He stated. 

Tobio nodded, putting a little extra weight onto the large walking stick Eita had found for Tobio to alleviate some of the pressure off his swollen ankle. 

“Omega’s in Shiratorizawa are free to do what they want. Most of them prefer the arts or jobs around the home. It wasn’t always like that though… it’s only recently that Omega’s are gaining this freedom and it’s all thanks to our Omega Queen. “ Shirabu sighed. 

Tobio hung off every word the other was saying, fascinated by the history of his own mate. These are things Prince Wakatoshi should have told him probably, but Tobio hadn’t been brave enough to ask then. 

“She was very stubborn and decided that she wouldn’t submit to the norms which had been plaguing our country for centuries. She didn’t want to be a mere musician or a child bearing Omega. She was far stronger than that and she knew it.” Shirabu sounded like he was swooning, making Tobio chuckle as he continued to listen to the older boy. 

“She decided to take up the sword. Her father was a blacksmith in the largest village, supplying the royal army with swords and shields. Her father trained her, taught her the way of the fight and the hunt. He helped shape her into the strong, Omega she was and through her training she decided to become a leader of our country.” 

“Wait how though?” Tobio asked curiously, wondering how the queen got her position. From what Shirabu was saying she didn’t seem like someone who would work so hard only to marry into a royal family. 

Shirabu smirked, “Well she decided to partake in the King crowning ritual.” The Omega explained. The first Omega to challenge a group of Alpha’s at their own games… what a sight it must have been…” He trailed off for a moment, “She did what no Omega had ever dared to do… she took the fighting skills Omegas of Shiratorizawa learned in secret and brought them to the forefront.” 

Eita had slowed down, waiting for both Tobio and Shirabu to catch up. He perked up at the story his friend was telling, a grin plastered on his face as well, “You’re talking about Queen Ushijima? Oh it’s the best story!” He grinned, moving next to Tobio, a hand close to his back, hovering there, ready to steady the younger if his ankle ever gave out. 

Tobio hadn’t even noticed where they were going. Had barely noticed anything since he was so fascinated by the story. He knew that his Alpha was an amazing person but to realize that his family was just as incredible was truly heartwarming. Tobio really hoped that they would accept him. That he could be enough for them. 

“You see Prince Tobio,” Eita stated, “Omega’s usually worked in the arts. We didn’t have the same rights as Alpha’s, but in secret and at home every single Omega was brought up with the arts of war, because it is well known that Shiratorizawa could be in danger at any and all times.” 

Shirabu nodded, “So even though it was never outright shown, every single Omega has known how to fight their whole life. It’s like there was always a curtain in front of everyone, only showing what they thought an Omega should be like, but our Omegan Queen showed everyone the truth and strength an Omega holds.” 

Before Tobio could ask even more questions, drill the pair on the history and the culture of their home country, Kita shouted from up front and Atsumu was being held back by Prince Aone, the taller keeping the Inarizaki Omega from tumbling down the same steep hill he’d fallen down a few nights prior. 

“We need to attach these ropes to our hips and slowly make our way down. The drop is too steep otherwise and we don’t want to end up like Prince Tobio over there with hurt feet.” The advisor spoke, showing everyone how to fasten the rope around their hip so they could all stay safe. 

“I’ll go down first. You lot follow after.” Shirabu told the others, eyes stern as he made sure Prince Terushima and Prince Atsumu would stay put until he gave the sign. 

The way down the cliff took a lot longer than before. Tobio couldn’t hold back the shudder at the sight of the hillside he’d rolled down with the Inarizaki prince. It really was steep and he was lucky to have made it out with only a sprained ankle, bruises and a light concussion. It could have ended far worse now that he saw what he’d rolled down. 

Once everyone was safely on the ground, all of them began to look around the area for any sign of the necklace. Tobio frowned, knowing that he should be the one to find it. He had to find the necklace. His Alpha had worked so hard on it. He’d put so much effort into the piece of jewelry. Tobio had no choice but to find it again. 

Their search came up empty. 

Tobio frowned, letting out a long sigh as he leaned against a thick tree trunk, sliding down and pulling his knees to his chest, burying his face in them as his breathing picked up once more. He tried to even it out, wanted to calm down, but it was futile. He felt completely and utterly useless and so stupid. 

“Come on Tobio-chan!” Atsumu exclaimed, “This is only the first place we were at… it probably fell off when the tree toad decided we were its mortal enemy.” The older Omega knelt down by Tobio, soft hands running through his hair, scratching at his scalp. 

A sweet scent filled the air, comfort and warmth radiating from it. Prince Atsumu was purposefully letting out his scent to try and calm Tobio down. It was an old method used between Omega’s and somehow it was working. 

Tobio felt his breath even out, his shoulders relax as he thought over what the other had said. Yes… they had to look near the tree toad. They still had some places to search and he knew he could find the necklace once more. 

Prince Atsumu smiled and got up, pulling Tobio into a standing position, handing him the large walking stick again, “Then let’s go!” 

Tobio followed behind the others, eyes scanning the area, hoping to notice anything which seemed familiar, but all he could remember was fear and the darkness of night. He couldn’t remember which way they’d gone and where they’d sat 

“I think around here is where the toad was.” Prince Atsumu sighed an hour or so later, “Tobio leaned against it or touched it and… it got all mad and threw us in the air.” 

Tobio groaned, “Don’t go blaming me.” He mumbled. Had Prince Atsumu just stayed put to begin with then… none of this would have happened. None of it. 

The group found a place to sit and Kita and Eita got out some drink and food for everyone else. Tobio couldn’t help and lean against the Shiratorizawa advisor, letting out a few puffs of air before reaching for the waterskin. 

“You alright?” Shirabu asked, reaching out to run a hand over Tobio’s face, probably to see if the Omega prince was feverish or sick. 

Tobio nodded feeling a bit light headed, “I think the lack of food is hitting me… I haven’t been able to keep much down lately.” Tobio explained. 

The others all frowned, Prince Atsumu looking rather guilty at the realization that he’d been the one to cause this whole mess. Tobio was sick because of him and now they had to find this important necklace… which Tobio had lost because of him. 

They were on break for another hour or so, Tobio nibbling on some of the easy-to-digest foods Kita had brought. Tobio wanted to turn to Shirabu and ask him how Queen Ushijima came to her title, but he was too shy. Shirabu was also on edge, looking around for any danger at all times and Tobio didn’t want to disturb the other since he looked extremely serious. 

“Isn’t our Kenjirou cute when he’s all serious.” Eita chuckled from behind Tobio, “I guess his Alpha really likes that about him as well.” 

Tobio turned to look at the other and nodded. He didn’t know what to say to that, merely took another sip of water before putting it all away into the bag which Eita had brought with him. 

Their small group got ready and began to look around everywhere once more. Tobio moved closer to prince Atsumu, hoping that the scent of the Omega would awaken some faint memories and he’d somehow magically remember where the jewelry had fallen off. 

“Watch where you step around here.” Kita stated seriously, voice low and quiet, almost a whisper, “These are part of the woods which not even our hunters enter often. There isn’t much animal life here other than tree toads and other mythic creatures we rarely see.” 

Tobio nodded, moving behind Prince Atsumu, following him as the older continued to try and trace back their steps. 

Tobio was feeling more and more hopeless with every step he took. His ankle was burning, his heart hammering against his chest and the anxiety of never finding the necklace again was eating him alive. Tobio was a mess and started to feel just as panicked as he’d been at night all those days ago. 

“Yah… Tobio…” Prince Atsumu whipped around, “Please don’t panic again. We’ll find it.” 

“It’s so useless we’re never going to find it again.” Tobio whispered, “Now we’re all stuck here, in danger all because of me.” He added on. 

Prince Atsumu shook his head, going over to Tobio and pulling him into a tight hug. 

Normally, Tobio would push the other off, scoff and stomp away, but this was the kind of hug he’d receive from his brother whenever he was upset. The way Prince Atsumu swayed from side to side, pressing Tobio close was just like the hugs Tooru would give Tobio whenever they were younger. For a moment, Tobio closed his eyes and let himself believe that his brother was here to comfort him. 

“Now… feeling better shrimp?” Prince Atsumu pulled away and grinned, “Good. So let’s keep searching.” 

“Oh my god… look!” Kita rushed over from where he’d been searching, “that over there… it’s a tree toad!” He added on, pointing at the giant animal which was sitting between the large tree’s eyes closed looking like a giant meditating toad. 

Tobio frowned, knowing just how dangerous that thing could be if angered. But what caught his eye was the bright shining pearl right by the toads leg. A few centimeters to the side and there it was, the necklace he was so desperately searching for. 

Without a second thought, Tobio lunged forward, leaving the walking stick behind as he hurled himself forward to get to the necklace. 

Only to be pulled back by an annoyed looking Prince Aone. The older let out a grunt, brows furrowed together as he shook his head, eyeing Shirabu who was sneaking towards the sleeping toad instead. 

The small Omega moved with such finesse and grace, not making a single sound. He was like the wind, moving along and getting closer to the desired prize. He quickly picked it up and then rushed away from the toad, the animal continuing its afternoon nap. 

“I can’t believe you and Prince Atsumu made it this far north. This is almost Itachiyama territory… and where the autonomous region of Saruka reigns. It’s a wonder you weren’t killed.” Kita whispered, more to himself than anyone else, his eyes glued to the large toad still sleeping. 

The moment Shirabu stood beside Tobio, the younger jumped towards the soldier, hands stretched out in desperation for the necklace. It was dirty, some of the shells broken, but overall it was still intact and Tobio felt like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled and then jumped at Shirabu, wrapping his long arms around the shorter and holding him close. 

“I’m glad you have it again.” The older whispered. 

The walk back was much livelier than the other way. Tobio felt so light and happy. The necklace was tied tightly around his neck, the murky light of the forest even enough to make the pearls shine brightly. 

“It’s a bit crude, but our prince sure outdid himself.” Eita chuckled eyeing the piece of jewelry. 

Tobio smiled and nodded, hand reaching up to touch it, “He really did.” 

Just as the group were getting ready to head towards the large hill which would lead to the tree castle, a loud twig snapping interrupted the group. 

Shirabu hunched his back, hand on his hip where his sword was. He glared in the direction of the noise, ready to pounce and attack. Kita did the same, as well as Eita who also looked ready to fight, pulling out his bow and an arrow in case he had to shoot someone. 

The royal Omega’s also noticed the change in atmosphere. Prince Aone quickly pulled the prince of Johzenji behind him since Terushima was the weakest of them all and the least likely to know how to fight. Aone would be his shield in case anything went awry. 

Tobio also pulled out his own sword, Prince Atsumu doing the same. He’d been taking sword lessons all his life alongside his twin and even though Osamu was more naturally gifted, Atsumu was never one to back down and was the harder working brother to overtake even an Alpha when it came to sword skills. 

Another sound, this time further to the right. Tobio shifted, eyes hard. 

“Look what we have here.” Someone walked out of the thick underbrush, a dark skinned and broad Alpha. His hair was thick, long and pulled back into messy dreads. His clothes were worn and dirty, looking like they were made by hand. 

Kita growled, stepping forward, “You’re from Saruka.” The white haired Omega growled, “You’re not allowed over the borders into Inarizaki land.” 

The man let out a loud laugh, motioning for someone behind him when around fifteen Alpha’s came forward from the thick bushes, one even jumping down from a low tree branch. All of them had thick black hair, all of them wearing the same dirty clothes. 

“We do not follow your borders.” The man stated, “You implemented these silly imaginary lines, when all of these swamps are our hunting and living grounds for thousands of years.” The man spoke, “So truthfully you’ve invaded on our holy lands of Saruka and you will have to pay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think will happen? Who are these mysterious people? Will we ever see our boy Ushijima again? 
> 
> I am sorry this is so slow burn. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story even if Tobio and Ushijima are apart for now :) 
> 
> Any and all Comments are appreciated and I would love to hear from all of you guys :) 
> 
> You can also always message me on [Tumblr](https://ltadoriyuuji.tumblr.com/) as well 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for sticking with me and my slow updates! See you guys next year!


End file.
